Jade Unleashed The World Adventure
by D.J. Scales
Summary: When Jackie Chan's Tomboy Niece goes off to fight an armada of battleships with the Chaos Emeralds and the talismans of Shendu she finds herself drained of the emeralds and goes off on a quest to try and put everything right and return herself to normal.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story. All characters are owned by their respective Creators.

**Jade Unleashed The Beginning  
**

In a dark starry sky it was a Wednesday night. There was peace and tranquility in the air, unfortunately dark energy awakes and disturbs the tranquil scene as a fleet of battle ships with the letter N on them prepare to invade the earth. Robots and mutants are seen on said ships and are doing their daily duties when suddenly a massive explosion rips through the hull of one of the attack ships. Meanwhile menacing laughter could be hard from the cockpit of the flag ship.

"What the hell was that?" Asked a voice that sounded like a dragon.

"Explosion on the flagship deck, Mutant forces, get out there and stop the intruder." Another voice said this one a scientist said. And as if on cue creatures that looked like rhinos with the shells of armadillos attacked the intruder straight away. The mysterious figure just blasted one into spheres of blue and absorbed them and then jacked another and used it against the others. Soon more were joined by blue bipedal rats that seemed to shoot ice elemental powers and started firing ice blasts and sneezing ice pellets but they all fell in the same manner.

"Clearly it's time for the big guns" a new voice said and this time a wooden voodoo mask with 6 bones dangling from its side showed up in the form of a wooden giant with vines wrapped around its arms and instantaneously teleported to the location of the intruder.

Back on the battlefield the mystery warrior was having the time of her life as she was battling the Ratcicles and the Rhinorollers. She was just about to finish up when suddenly the giant wooden titan teleported in front of her with a menacing glare that would make anyone else quake in terror.

"Well well my feeble brother has taught you to jack the mutants Neo Cortex and I created." The mask said with disgust "but you will never defeat me wimp."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a wimp Uka-Uka? I'm T-Girl. Got it memorized buck tooth!" yelled the girl who was revealed to be wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with an orange hooded t-shirt. She had black hair and amber eyes and unknown to anyone else was sporting black tattoos running up and down her arms and even on her hands hidden by her sleeves and by black fingerless gloves and had red shoes and was wearing a green cape.

"Well T-Wimp." The mask now revealed to be Uka-Uka as he prepared to fire his laser eyes "you will not defeat me." Just then T-Girl used her super speed to dodge and escape the blasts then she activated levitation and super strength and threw Uka-Uka to the ground and blasted it with combustion magic and just like that she ran off to the flagships command center. Unknown to her the mask separated itself from the body and floated from the remains.

"Uka to base," Uka-Uka reported "the girl took the bait she's heading your way."

"Roger that Uka." Another voice remarked this one being another dragon only much younger that the first. "The fat guy and yellow guys are already finished on this end."

And on that moment the Rhinorollers and Ratcicles reformed as if nothing had happened and some skunk/eagle mutants wearing space suits called Stenches were seen cleaning up the mess.

Back in the command center, a scientist wearing a white lab coat with black sleeves and black pants with red boots and gloves. He had yellow skin and had the letter N on his forehead. He was alone in the lair or so it seemed until the door blasted open revealing an irritated T-Girl.

"Aah. T-Girl I'm sorry I really am just spare me and I use my science for good I even put in a good word for you at school just don't kill me." Screamed the scientist as the girl was getting closer.

"Well well Dr Neo Cortex," T-Girl explained "showing remorse well if you just played nice then I wouldn't have to break all your toys."

Drawing her hand back T-Girl prepared to fire a blast of combustion energy right into Cortex but unfortunately for her she found herself bound by dark chi energy rings and scientific equipment which looked like a chamber where Neo Cortex was behind glass wall. The process had also drained the chaos emeralds in her backpack and neutralized the talisman powers leaving her vulnerable.

"End of the line for you brat," Neo proclaimed "or should I say Jade Chan" and proceeded to press button on his control panel which started to drain out the energies of the chaos emeralds while in the process sending them to a cannon in the ship pointed to the earth's core. Jade could only stare helpless as the dark energy bonds sapped her strength and mutated her molecular structure as her black hair grew longer and her muscles started getting bigger and her face started to turn into a female version of a werewolf hedgehog hybrid known as a werehog only purple with black tattoos and purple dragon teeth. Her hands became furry with claws and nails and she started growing a purple dragon like tail.

Meanwhile the energy fired from the cannon already penetrated the earth's core during Jade's transformation in to the dragon like werehog. The ray seemed to have no effect until the planet started showing massive cracks in the surface. The planet itself started to break up into massive fragments and then a massive creature started to rise from the depths of the earth. It was dragon like with black tendrils on its back and massive mouth but for some strange reason it looked transparent.

Meanwhile Neo Cortex was laughing evilly as he saw the massive beast that awoke from the core.

"Yes yes it's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold." Exclaimed Dr. Neo, "the entity that was sealed within the planets core has been awakened. At long last its power just needs to be channeled and then nothing can stand in the way of evil ever again."

"You've really gone and done it this time Cortex." Jade retorted but she sounded like a dragoness, and a werehog with human tongue.

"Ahh T-Girl, Nice look very festive well so long Knave." And with that Cortex pressed a button that opened the window to the vacuum of space and she was flung out to the earth itself with the chaos emeralds and the talisman powers permanently fused to her DNA.

Little did the forces of evil know that the dark entity from earlier started to break apart and scatter over the planet.

* * *

Next Time

Jade discovers some thugs about to attack a defenseless girl and in the process reveals her secret Identy and her monstrous form to the girl.


	2. Meeting the Girl

Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and the story ideas.

**Meeting the Girl  
**

It was Thursday morning in the upper atmosphere. Currently our heroine still in her werehog form was falling down to earth near the San Francisco bay area of California. The fall to earth wasn't as quick as one would expect due to a sphere of green energy that was gently carrying her to the ground. Jade managed to regain consciousness just as the sphere started to fizzle out and pop. Jade let out an "oh shit" before falling down fast and hard on to the ground. When she managed to pull herself up she was amazed to find she didn't have any bruises on her.

'Whoa that new form is durable' Jade thought as she picked herself up of the ground to examine herself reflection in the water. She realized that she was on the shore next to the Golden Gate Bridge and next to her she saw the chaos emeralds only they were dull and gray.

'Well the emeralds seem fine other than the loss of their color.' Jade thought to herself as she gathered them up.

"Better check the time." She joked and turning to her watch she noticed that it was almost 5:54. "Oh scales Jackie's going to be cross if he finds out I'm out late again." And on cue she started to race up the incline to get a ride to Chinatown. Unfortunately she suddenly saw a gang of thugs in a circle around a strange girl. The gang was shouting for the kid to hand them all her money or all their valuables while the girl was so scared she couldn't move. Jade noticed this and just as the thug was about to strike with a stick she was there in a flash striking down thugs while in her new night form. The thugs threw barrels, stones, and even had bats and chains yet all fell to the force of Werehog Jade's muscles. Eventually the gang scared out of their wits by the monster headed off for the hills.

"Well that was fun." Jade joked to nobody in particular, just then she heard a squeak and she noticed a young girl of about 13 years of age, a year older than herself considering she was 12 years old. She had bright aqua-blue hair that was tied into 2 long ponytails and her hair beads resembled crystal spheres. She seemed to be frightened of Jade for some reason.

"Uh please don't eat me. I don't taste good. I'll just give you heart burn." The frightened child obviously spoke.

"Easy I'm not here to eat you." Soothed Jade yet when she spoke she sounded a lot older and more feminine than her tomboy self.

"Oh well that's a relief." Spoke the aqua-blue haired girl. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Jade but with the talismans I'm the Amazing T-Girl." Jade spoke "so what's your name?"

"My name is..." the girl started then though for a moment then she started panicking "I can't remember my name! I've lost my name!"

"Easy Easy I'm sure somebody in town can possibly help us" Jade spoke reassuring the girl. Just then Daylight began to break and jade suddenly began to transform from her Werehog form to her Human form much to the shock of her guest.

"Whoa is this your real form?" the girl asked and then fainted.

* * *

Next time

Jade finds herself back in Section 13 after a brief run in with some mutant malarkey. there she finds Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black and some unexpeted guests in the form of some dragons, a blue hedgehog, a dragonfly, some bandicoots and a floating mask. that might be able to shed some light on this situation. as always people read and review for i will respond. oh and if anyone has any suggestions for the story please send me a Private Message valued reviewers. thank you that is all


	3. San Francisco Day

**San Francisco Day **

Jade Chan was currently strolling through the city of San Francisco along with her new friend after she woke her up with some smelling salts she conveniently had in her backpack.

"So Jade," the girl asked her companion. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Beats me," Jade answered while tossing one of the dull emeralds into the air. "I still don't know what Cortex could want with the chaos emeralds let alone know about them Sasami."

"Who?" the girl asked.

"I have to give you a name don't I and besides Sasami was the best name I could come up with. Fits your personality." The Chan girl explained to Sasami.

Sasami thought about it for a minute and then nodded with approval of her name. The moment was ruined when a cell phone started ringing. Jade immediately answered and part of her wished she hadn't done that so soon.

"Jade where are you?" the voice of her uncle rang out "Captain Black says that you must return to Section 13 with the talismans at once and the Chaos Emeralds as well."

"Oh scales," Jade exclaimed "uh Jackie that may be a problem." As if on cue, a swarm of robots appeared in front of Jade and Sasami. They were not along for they brought along some Rhinorollers and Stenches. Just the mutant and robot forces were about to close in. jade started to unleash a barrage of fighting moves on the stenches and she jacked each one and used it against the other mutants. Soon she jacked her way from the stenches to the Ratcicles and hadn't even used the talismans in her backpack but for some reason when she was about to run with Sasami in tow the tattoos on her arms seemed to take on the form of a rabbit and she ran with speeds that could rival a jet plane at its quickest.

Several more robots appeared and tried to stop Jade but she just kept blasting through. Eventually after several minutes of boosting the duo reached a phone booth and immediately ran inside. Once on inside the base jade and Sasami were greeted with a shock. Jackie, Uncle, Tohru and Captain Black were standing next to a dragonfly; a bandicoot that had the exact same tattoos that jade was sporting on its arms and was wearing jeans and a pair of sneakers. Next to the bandicoot was a blue hedgehog also wearing nothing but sneakers but the strangest thing they saw was 2 living breathing dragons in the house. One was small and purple and had orange wings and yellow spines down its back with horns on top of its head. The second dragon was older and larger and was a red orange color. The dragon had larger wings to match its size and had yellow horns on top of its head and red spines that went down to the tail in a flame like pattern. The last visitor was peculiar because it looked like a floating wooden mask with green feathers on its sides, multicolored feathers on the top of its head and yellow eyes. It appeared to be floating in mid air.

"Jackie, who are these guys and why are there dragons in section 13?" jade asked her uncle, "by the way I think I'm going to faint." And just like that she fainted. Tohru was quick to catch her before falling.

* * *

Next Time

Jade wakes up and finds theres more to the special guest than meets the eye. Meanwhile Cortex and his allies are working on something massive regarding the cosmic entity relased from the planets core.


	4. Section 13 and Pickle Kidnapped

**Section 13 and Pickle's Kidnapping**

Jade found herself slowly awakening on a medical bed. Jackie Chan was on one side along with Tohru and they were both concerned for her well being. Uncle was concerned too but he was doing research as to the disturbance within the planet.

"Hi Jackie," Jade smiled weakly as she regained consciousness, "so where am I and what happened?"

"Well you fainted and Tohru managed to catch you before you fell to the ground." Jackie explained and his tom boy niece seemed to understand that. Unfortunately Uncle's loud screech disturbed the peace and the yellow dragonfly from earlier barged right in.

"Guys," the dragonfly started, "you're needed in the vault at once. Its urgent." And with that Jackie, Tohru and the dragonfly started to leave.

"Wait," Called Jade as she started to hop out of bed "I'm going too."

"No jade, this is very important and our guests do not wish to be annoyed right now." The archeologist/martial artist said sternly.

"Actually, the girl is needed in the vault as well." The dragonfly corrected "something about sensing dark chi essence upon her according to the old guys."

"…" Jackie stunned by that last sentence then sighed and turned to jade, "fine Jade you can come, but just stay within my line of sight and don't interrupt the guests when they are talking alright?" he asked and jade simply nodded and smiled, getting her way as usual.

"And now to the vault," she said as she and company raced to the vault.

Meanwhile over in a library an old man was seen reading up on an old manuscript. He was wearing a brown suit with gray hair on his head and his eyebrows were big so one could hardly see his eyes. He was just eating a cucumber sandwich when an explosion rocked the foundations of the university. At the source of the explosion there was a big gaping hole made with the force of a bomb and in the darkness made by the dust and ruble one could make out the shape of a lizard with razor claws. The lizard was green but human like features; it was wearing black pants, a black vest and a grey shirt with a fire symbol on it along with black cuff links on its wrists.

"W-who are you?" started the elderly professor "what do you want from me?"

"Who am I you ask? The gecko started coolly, then he started laughing menacingly, "I am Drago, the son of Shendu and I'm here to ensure that Dark Gaia's return goes unchallenged and so I'm taking you prisoner professor Pickle."

"Well, young man," Pickle started to say "I'd like to give your father a very stern lecture about your behavior when I see him."

"Well that's not going to happen." Drago responded and with that he revealed his green skinned wings folded on his back. "Especially since I have the chi of my uncle Hsi Wu the sky demon so you will never escape." And just like that he threw a fire ball at the professor that knocked the old guy out on his back. Thinking quickly Drago took out a communicator with a picture of a face with goggles and a mustache on it while he grabbed the professor with his wings and used his feet to carry both him and the manuscript.

"Drago to base," the dragon reported "the professor is in hand and I'm returning to headquarters with the manuscript."

"No," the voice responded over the communicator this one sounding much like a dragon " take him to the Mazuri village in Africa and leave him in the dome Cortex built Then meet me in Asia near the Gaia Temple on the out skirts of the village of Chun- Nan."

"Understood Malefor," The young demon replied, "Drago out." And with that he flew off to the Village of Mazuri.

* * *

Next Time

Uncle believes that he may have found a lead as to what is going on and so the team heads to the Spagonia university in paris France. only to find that evil has alraeady beaten them to the team sees first hand the effects of Jade's transformation at night. please read and review everyone. and no flames.


	5. Uncle's Explanation and Guests Revealed

**Uncle's Discovery and Guests Revealed**

Jade and the gang were racing to the vault in section 13 with a foreboding feeling that whatever it was that caused Uncle to yell like that had to be serious. When they arrived to the vault their jaws nearly dropped to the floor at the sight before them. There was Uncle standing in complete shock at what just happened. The demon chi containment unit seemed to be undamaged some of the powers have escaped and the guests were looking a little worse for the wear. The bandicoot had ripped jeans and his arms had numerous cuts on them. The floating mask was sporting some splinters but seemed to be okay while the hedgehog was sporting some bruises and had some scars on his hands. The dragons themselves were looking worse for the wear with the red one sporting bruises on his back and his tail. His wings were looking pretty bad but both his horns and forelegs were wrapped in bandages. The smaller purple dragon was looking just as bad as the elder dragon, but sporting a broken horn with bandages around its head, a tail wrapped in bandages and his wings sporting numerous bandages. The vault room itself was heavily damaged looking like an earthquake hit.

"Uncle what happened here?" Jackie yelled completely shocked only to get wacked on the head by Uncle's fingers.

"What does it look like?" Uncle yelled "vault room is damaged, guests got such a whopping, and 3 demon powers are missing."

"Is that all Sensei?" Tohru asked his elderly teacher as he too took in the spectacle that was before him.

"I'm afraid it gets worse than that my friend." The floating mask from before replied, "I can feel my brother's influence in traces within this room. It appears Uka-Uka and Cortex are up to their no good evil schemes again."

"That's not even the half of it." The elderly red dragon spoke "for I, too can sense a great evil has just unleashed."

"Great evil." The blue hedgehog spoke "Sounds like nothing we can't handle. I deal with Eggman and his plans on a daily basis."

"Oh I beg to differ young one," the dragon addressing the hedgehog "this evil is greater than all you have ever faced."

"Easy Ignitus," the purple dragon said to the red dragon "I'm sure Sonic the hedgehog didn't mean it like that."

"I understand Spyro," Ignitus replied "but this is no joke we are dealing with an evil more menacing that The Dark Master himself and yet I also sense dark influences pervading the child." He added referencing Jade.

"Speaking of effects," Jade responded holding her stomach, "I don't feel so good." And just like that she started transforming, her hair started growing only this time it was making her completely furry all over and her clothes were reduced to rags. She was back in her werehog form much to the shock of everyone present.

"Uh hi guys." Werehog Jade responded once everyone recovered from shock.

"Jade is that you?" Jackie asked "what happened? Why do you look so furry?" then turning to the red dragon he asked."Ignitus what are your thoughts on this?"

"I'm as mystified as you yourself are." Ignitus replied "but I think I've heard tales about a manuscript that can tell us what exactly is going on here. The manuscript is in the Spagonia University over in the city of Paris, France. It's located next to the town of Spagonia itself."

"The University." Jackie asked, "I remember teaching a class over there. My colleague professor Pickle resides over there. Perhaps he'll be able to tell us what happening to Jade and the Planet." He added quickly.

"But with the planet in pieces it will be difficult to get there and Drago might have already beaten us there if he has the sky demon chi" Tohru replied

"I'll have the fastest jet take you to France at once." Answered a new voice and there was the boss of Section 13 himself Captain Black. He was a bald man wearing pair of grey pants, a red shirt and a black jacket.

"We are grateful to your service Captain Black." Ignitus replied in a respectable voice. Then turning to the rest of the group he suggested that they leave at once.

"One more thing," Uncle interrupted "We must take Jade and emeralds with us. One more thing, the talisman powers seemed to have been drained out of their vessels and absorbed into Jade's body again. One more thing, Aku-Aku and I seem to sense mojo magic coming from jade which is source for her newly acquired tattoos."

"The Chi Wizard is right" the floating mask now identified as Aku-Aku confirmed "it appears that we all must depart for Paris."

With those words everyone in the vault except Captain Black departed for the plane that would take them to France.

* * *

Next time

the heroes find that Jade's Transformations occur with a change in teh time of day along with some other effects. Meanwhile, the villians have taken control over the Mazuri village in Africa and are seeking to destroy a lost temple with clues as to how to restore the planet to normal.


	6. Explanations, Ambush, and Relief

**Explanations, Ambush, and Relief**

It was daytime on the flight to Spagonia University. The heroes were doing various activities. Sasami was staring outside the window staring in awe of the ocean and clouds before her. Uncle was in the lavatory preparing spells for the coming fight with extra mojo provided from Aku-Aku to power up the good chi magic. Crash was just eating pancakes with maple syrup on them and belching. Spyro and Sparx were just resting, Tohru was also eating pancakes along with the wild bandicoot but Jackie and Jade hadn't said a single word at all for she was knocked unconscious from the transformation from night form back into day form and Jackie himself was worried for he was most concerned about her well being and whether or not taking her along on the adventure was a good idea for he usually tell her to stay behind for her own safety. Just as he was still thinking about what happened back in the vault he was disturbed from his thoughts by Sonic the hedgehog who was getting bored with just sitting in a plane.

"Hey Jackie, what's going on with your niece?" the blue hero asked the martial artist.

"Oh hi Sonic." Jackie sighed, "I'm just concerned about my niece and the fact that she got mixed up in all of this." Sonic could see what Jackie meant for he could well remember numerous instances where civilians got threaten at the hands of Eggman's evil schemes back in his dimension. Ignitus himself also seemed to be listening in on the conversation and stepped in to provide some support.

"We all feel like we have bungled up some way or another Mr. Chan." The fire Guardian stated as he approached the duo. "for I myself can well remember the night of the raid back in the dragon realms when the Dark Master's armies raided the dragon temple back the realm that Spyro, Sparx, myself and the others reside in . I was ready to give up when all the eggs were smashed and the dark armies took control of the temple."

"Thanks Ignitus, but I'm sure there are times where you wish your young charge would show some more obedience and listen to what you say." Jackie replied to Ignitus.

"I understand that from what you tell me," Ignitus began to respond "Jade seems to be quite a handful for you at times. She always seems to do the opposite of what you tell her to do."

"Sounds like she just wants to make her life interesting." Sonic interrupted in a carefree tone. "I'd be pretty bored to if I just stood still let fate turn my wheels."

"Sonic you may be the fastest hedgehog in the world but even so that still does not excuse Jade for half the stuff she does." Jackie said sternly to Sonic.

"Jeeze take it easy." Sonic defended "I'm just saying that she doesn't let things happen is all. She took charge and she went ahead and makes her own story that's all."

"Strangely enough, Sonic is absolutely right Mr. Chan." Ignitus added "I too often worry about Spyro's safety when he went to rescue the other guardian dragon elders and face Cynder and her armies."

"Spyro actually did that?" Jackie stunned at what the elder just said. "So why didn't you tell him to remain at the temple while you went to go save them."

"Because Mr. Chan," Ignitus replied solemnly "the guardians and I were getting old and were well past our fighting days. There was nobody else who could go rescue the other guardians especially with the loss of our powers and I wasn't about to lose our home to the forces of darkness." And he went on about the adventures, trials and triumphs that Spyro and Sparx endured to save the world and to free Cynder from The Dark Master's control. Sonic and Jackie could only stare in wonder as Ignitus had just finished telling his story when suddenly they could hear a huge rumbling from within the plane which surprisingly didn't wake Jade.

"AIYAA! WHAT IS HUGE RACKET OUTSIDE PLANE?" Uncle screeched loudly which was loud enough to wake Jade. And as if on cue the pilot's voice aired over the speakers.

"We are experiencing some turbulence so please remain calm and... HOLY SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Exclaimed the pilot as he and everyone minus Uncle saw a huge gold, cauldron like flying machine with a logo strangely familiar to Sonic. Ignitus immediately headed to the cargo hold followed by an invisible Jade whom managed to sneak to the hold thanks to her tattoos turning into a snake.

(**Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Battle Day begins to play) **

"Well Sonic and company, Prepare to be sunk!" shouted a familiar voice that Sonic easily recognized.

"Eggman!" The blue hedgehog yelled.

"Remember Eggman," Ergo, the doctor's robot assistant reminded "It is not yet complete. Handle it gently."

"Silence!" Eggman yelled back.

"It seems this Eggman character won't let us get past that thing that easily." Jackie surmised.

"Gee somebody here actually stated the obvious." Sparx responded

"Relax I'm sure that everything will work out right Jade." Sasami started to say only to notice that Jade was missing and so was Ignitus.

"Uh guys," Sasami started to say but was interrupted by Sparx,

"We know kid, Jade and Ignitus are missing." Replied the dragonfly.

"Um I think we have bigger problems to worry about." Tohru responded as the Egg Cauldron began to fire its weapons. The gang knew that this jet was built for speed and not combat and just as the missiles were about to hit they were incinerated by a blast of fire. Soon more missiles were firing and again the fire came and incinerated them only this time they saw the source of the fire blasts.

"Ignitus!" everyone shouted in joy. Indeed it was the fire guardian, blasting whatever missiles came within range of the air craft but for each missile Ignitus blasted 2 more seemed to take its place and made it past Ignitus and his defense.

"We're doomed." Yelled Sparx or so he thought but then out of nowhere a blast of fire stopped the missile in its tracks and there from the smoke was another dragon. The dragon was orange and blue with gold markings taking the forms of the tattoos seen on Crash Bandicoot's arms. The dragon itself was also sporting amber eyes like the eyes Jade had and resembled Cynder when she was under Malefor's control.

"Jade is that you? How did you turn into that?" Ignitus asked, completely shocked but quickly shook off the shock as another set of missiles fired at him. He quickly dodged and sent a fire ball that deflected the attack.

"Yeah it's me. And before you ask I can speak human tongue even when using the monkey talisman to change shape." The dragon responded only to shock Ignitus more when she responded in human tongue.

"Never mind young one!" Ignitus responded having to raise his voice over the roar of the engines in both aircraft. "Just help me defeat this giant contraption!"

"That's not going to happen old man!" Eggman yelled. "Go fire all weapons!"

Almost immediately all the weapons and ammunition on the craft fired on the 2 dragons but both were on the defensive firing at the missiles but while the weapons were opening cannon fire jade noticed that the front hatch was opening up which indicated a weak spot.

"Ignitus I see the weak spot and I'm going it." Yelled Jade and before Ignitus could reply Jade had already charged into the fray and started to launch a barrage of fire based attacks into the open hatch some of which Ignitus had taught to Spyro. After many more attacks, the Egg Cauldron started to let off smoke from the front hatch and it looked like it was on its last legs.

"Further combat inadvisable Doctor." Ergo the robot replied to Eggman.

"Energy levels are dropping?" Eggman exclaimed in shocked anger "What a disaster Retreat." And with that the Egg Cauldron retreated from the battle.

**(Song ends followed by the Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Stage Clear.) **

"Well young one." Ignitus began to say "You saved my life and our comrades."

"Thanks Ignitus." Jade began to say but she began to feel faint and started losing altitude and reverted back to human form. The Fire Guardian caught her before she fell to the ground and she landed on his back.

"Oh look everyone." Sasami called out. "We're here in Paris."

Everyone immediately saw that they were indeed in Paris and close to Professor Pickle's University.

* * *

Next Time

The Heroes find Professor Pickle's place ransacked so they split up into groups to head back once they hear news that Section 13 has also been attacked by a pack of strange blue gorillas and ghosts and save the professor at the same time and head to the Mazuri Village in Africa to save the inhabitants.

Please Read and review. I want to know what you think of this story.


	7. Rescue Manuscripts and Temples Part 1

**Rescue, Manuscripts, and Temples Part 1**

"What!" exclaimed Jackie "Professor Pickle's been kidnapped?"

"I'm afraid so." Said the librarian in a timid voice considering he was talking to a group of complete strangers. "It was right after the tremors hit. There was this explosion and the next thing I saw was this green scaly lizard guy and he carried of the professor and the manuscript."

"Did you see anything else suspicious?" Ignitus asked the librarian in a very calm tone so that he didn't frighten him.

"Well I did see something else." The librarian whom the gang found out was named Voltaire after the musical composer Voltaire which sounded similar to one of the guardian dragon elders. "The lizard had wings and he flew off and after that" Voltaire continued "a whole squad of robots just showed up and carried off the lab data."

"That sure sounds like Eggman." Sonic noted before he and everyone else covered their ears from Uncle's reaction.

"AIYAA!" screamed Uncle surveying the ransacked library "We are too late. Forces of Darkness have the Gaia Manuscripts and Professor Pickle and Drago has Sky Demon chi."

"We got to do something and help the professor" Sparx exclaimed. "He's probably getting cold and hungry by now. I'd be pretty hungry to"

"Calm down Sparx, I'm sure this Eggman character is feeding him." Sasami replied to Sparx "even he must not be that cruel."

"Still this is most troubling." Ignitus stated. "If the forces of evil have taken the professor then it will be difficult to locate him and they'll have probably hidden him in a remote location."

"Actually, I overheard the robots say that they were going to Mazuri." Voltaire replied to Ignitus. The librarian was still uncomfortable with the thought of talking to one dragon after seeing another kidnap his mentor and friend but before anyone could ask more Jackie's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Jackie answered. "Captain Black, What Happened?"

"Jackie, we've got problems," Black replied over the phone "a pack of robots have invaded section 13 and this time they've taken the rest of the demon chi powers."

"What how did they get in anyway?" Jackie shot back stunned that section 13 was penetrated.

"Well, there were some strange creatures that looked like gorillas only with scorpion tails that bashed through most of our defenses and blue ghoul creatures that used boxing techniques on us." Black explained over the phone.

"That sounds really serious." Jackie interrupted.

"It gets worse, somehow the access codes to the vault and our increased security measures were shutdown for the duration of the attack and now our whole system is fried completely." The Section 13 boss continued. "Now a whole pack of strange dark creatures suddenly appeared are causing even more damage. I need you and your team to get back here at once."

"Okay understood Captain Black." Jackie answered and then turning to everyone else he relayed his conversation with Captain Black.

"AIYAA!" yelled Uncle "Drago already has stolen demon chi which means it will be difficult to remove them now that dark energy is active and stronger."

"Sensei since the Chi-O-Matic can only hold one demon power at a time." Tohru asked his teacher "How are we supposed to recover the rest of the demon chi from Drago if he's already got 6 powers?"

"Uncle does not yet know how to do such a thing." The chi wizard replied to his apprentice.

"Enough with the chit chat already." Spyro spoke up clearly annoyed and taking charge of the situation "we can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to save the professor."

"Spyro is correct." Ignitus added picking up where the purple dragon left off. "The longer we sit here the more our enemies continue to grow stronger so we'll have to split up into 2 groups."

"Dragon Elder makes very valid point." Uncle replied "We'll have to return to Section 13 while saving Professor and the Manuscripts."

"Sounds good to me old timer, I'll just kick back at the base with the rest of you and not get killed." Sparx spoke up only to be met with a glare from Uncle and Ignitus.

"Jade, Sonic, Sasami, Sparx and Spyro will have to go and rescue Professor Pickle while the rest of us make haste for Section 13 for a couple of reasons." Aku-Aku explained. " One if the mutants are guarding the underground base then Crash will need my magic to put them under his control while Jade can do this on her own since she absorbed enough mojo during her battle with my brother in space." He was about to continue before Jackie interrupted.

"I'm very sorry Aku-Aku but sending Jade alone is out of the question." He responded only to get wacked in the head by his uncle.

"Jackie stop interrupting." the chi wizard reminded to his nephew. "Mask is not sending Jade alone. Were you not paying attention?!"

"As I was saying," the voodoo mask continued from where he left off. "The rest of us will go back to Section 13 to put up more safeguards around the base to protect it from the enemy."

"Okay it sounds like we have a plan but there are a few problems with your plan Aku-Aku." Sparx started to say.

"1) who is going to take us to Mazuri, Africa? 2) How are we supposed to find the professor when we get there and 3) what do we do if we run into more of those creatures that Captain Black mentioned?" the dragonfly listed.

"Relax Sparx, I'll take us there myself." Jade answered and with that the tattoos on her hands started turning into a monkey and she turned into the dragon she used to battle the Egg Cauldron.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Sonic yelled and with that he Spyro, Sparx, Sasami, and himself hopped on and took off for Africa flying through the open gap which was surprisingly big enough to fit a large dragon. The rest of the group was staring dumbfounded before regaining their senses and heading off to Section 13.

When Jade's group arrived in Mazuri it was nighttime. She immediately reverted to her werehog form only this time the transformation process was so painful and everyone else didn't seem too shocked. The team immediately asked the villagers if there was any sign of the professor or anything that would lead them to their objective. One villager was kind enough to mention a strange orange dome out in the middle of the African plains so the team decided to investigate.

"so what's the plan to get to the dome?" Sparx asked Jade. Earlier the group had decided to make Jade the leader of the team since she's already been in battle against the supernatural before.

"Well if memory serves me well then I'd venture a guess that there's a warp pad that should take us to the general location of the area." The young werehog replied and true to her word there was a warp pad with a holographic number 1 in the center of a crescent moon glowing. The group wasted no time in racing to the warp pad which was big enough to fit everyone there. The pad started to glow and they were instantly transported to a ruined structure located a great distance from the village.

"Whoa where are we?" Sasami exclaimed once everyone reappeared in a flash of light. "Hey what happened to Sonic?"

Everyone else noticed that Sonic the Hedgehog had instantly changed from a tall blue wonder to a dark blue short stout creature that looked like Jade's Werehog form. The only differences were that the shoes were bigger and had spikes on the bottom. Not wanting to get distracted from the mission the team returned to the task at hand. Jade using her impressive werehog strength moved a heavy block on to a blue switch that caused the citadel door to open which allowed the team to enter. Upon further exploration Jade demonstrated more of her new werehog powers with Sonic the Werehog making every obstacle passed seem like a walk in the park which led everyone to believer that the Werehog had been through this before.

"Sonic, how exactly did you do all of the stuff I did that took me about 20 minutes to accomplish in only 3 seconds?" Jade asked the Werehog as soon as they were through half the citadel.

"Well it comes naturally to me I guess." Sonic replied to the feminine purple werehog and just as he was about to continue about his exploits Sparx started to get nervous and his teeth started chattering which in turn caused Sasami's crystal hair beads to glow a dark red color.

"Uh guys," the dragonfly began nervously "I think we have company." And true to his words a whole pack of nightmarish dark blue creatures of shapes and forms surrounded the gang. They looked light the stuff that would come from nightmares which led the group to dub them nightmares.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Werehog Night Battle Suite begins to play) **

Spyro easily took out the ones that were coming after him with a quick flame attack followed up by a ground melee and a toss to the air. Sonic and Jade were back to back but they easily used their impressive strength to knock out the nightmares that had surrounded them by double teaming them. Sasami meanwhile was cornered but for some reason she used some martial arts maneuvers and managed to take down the nightmares with Sparx warning the group about any approaching enemies that were still coming through. The battle went on for a few more minutes with more nightmares coming only this time they were accompanied by a pack of robots and Rhinorollers. Thinking quickly Sonic dispatched the nightmares while Spyro dealt with the robots leaving Sasami and Jade to face the mutants. Sasami stunned one with her martial arts skills allowing Jade to jack it and control it to not only eliminate the rest of the pack but to open the gate that was barring the rest of the team from going through.

(**Song ends) **

"That was tough." Exclaimed Spyro as he and everyone else was still recovering their energy from the sudden ambush.

"yeah no kidding." Jade said as she used the horse talisman power of healing to help anyone who might have suffered some damage her tattoos changing into the shape of a horse head in the process on each arm.

"Gee kid you're not half bad in battle." Sparx said noticing that everyone except Sasami was giving him a hard glare but then he noticed something everyone else didn't see.

"Hey Guys I think we're almost there." The dragonfly exclaimed and everyone noticed the orange dome was just about a mile away and the team started racing down to the dome as fast as their feet would carry them.

"Um guys." Sparx started again once they were within 50 feet of the dome. "I don't like this."

"What is it now Sparx?" Sonic responded in annoyance

"We're here but doesn't this feel like it's too easy?" the dragonfly replied.

"Sparx may have a point." Spyro added "When I was about to rescue each of the guardians, some kind of monster or Cynder herself was waiting. I think that there is something here."

"Uh guys." Sasami started to say noticing a cloud of darkness near the entrance "I think you might want to move right now."

"Why?" Everyone asked and as if on cue a huge nightmare with one eye, short legs and a massive wooden club appeared out of nowhere. It had huge feet, giant shoulders and let out a massive battle cry.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Night Battle Mini-Boss Music begins to play) **

"Look out!" Sasami and Sparx yelled and as if on cue the gang jumped and dodged before the Titan nightmare slammed his club into the ground.

Jade, Sonic, Sasami, and Spyro went on the offensive by rushing the nightmare only to be knocked back by its huge club and slammed by the shockwave.

"Okay so that plan didn't work." Spyro noted. "Sonic, Jade do either of you have any ideas?"

"Well if we can somehow distract it then attack from behind then it should work." Jade replied.

"Sounds like a good plan." Sonic noted just to avoid a narrow blow from the Titan. Sasami quickly pulled the werehog out of the way.

"Okay everyone," Jade addressed "We only have one shot at this so we have to make it count." And with that the group put the plan into action. Sasami got its attention by doing a random series of complicated martial arts maneuvers while Jade and Sonic each pelted it with a few fits to the face on either side. Spyro was behind the big behemoth and when he had a clear shot he launched a massive ball of fire that seemed to completely cover the Titan.

"Did we finish it?" Sparx asked cautiously knowing that monsters like that were never easy to defeat. Sure enough the Titan was looking a little crisped when the dust and smoke settled down.

"Man that thing is still not down." Sparx noted.

"Don't give up so easily." Sasami encouraged "there must be something you have yet to try."

"Actually there is one more thing." The purple dragon yelled in a voice that could imitate Uncle and before anyone could respond he just closed his eyes and folded his wings at the Titan which was stepping closer to eliminate the purple dragon while said dragon was glowing with an orange light. Everyone was worried that Spyro would be crushed by the giant club. Just as the attack was about to make contact Spyro opened his eyes and unfolded his wings at the Titan while letting off a huge blast of fire which this time incinerated the beast for good. The team was protected by a magic shield that Sasami had created on instinct with her crystal hair beads and everyone looked pleased with the purple dragon.

**(Song ends) **

"Look there's the entrance." Sasami yelled after Jade had finished restoring Spyro to full power with the horse talisman power. And everyone raced to the holographic ring with the red star in the center allowing the door to the dome to open.

(**Sonic Unleashed OST Stage Clear plays then stops) **

When the heroes got inside the dome they could see that an elderly man wearing a brown suit with hair around his head and a white mustache. He was being held in a suspended container with only seat and a force field that let oxygen in and out the container. He seemed to be complaining about something.

"Excuse me. Professor Pickle? Are you alright? We got here as fast as we could." Sparx asked as the heroes got closer to the professor. Spyro and Sparx were flying to the top of the container.

"Um Professor?" Spyro asked hoping to gain a response from the elder only to hear him chattering about something else.

"How dare they call this culinary concoction food?" Pickle said to the duo

"Look here do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than ¾ of an inch thick. Upon it one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper"

"The contents FRESH cucumbers sliced THINLY if you please!" He asked the stunned Spyro. "Am I quite right you 2?"

"I know I learned something here today." Sparx added and on cue everyone but Pickle shot him a very annoyed look.

"Well how was your trip? I can say the menu was hardly worth it." The professor asked the team just as Spyro was flying towards the button which opened the container.

"We're here to rescue you sir." Sasami announced.

"Oh right how rude of me." Pickle answered as he stepped out onto the floor. "Right then, First things first. It's about time that somebody taught the chef here how to make a proper sandwich."

"You can take your complaints to Ignitus who I'm sure will fix you a good sandwich when we see him." Jade responded.

"Let's get out of here before Eggman's welcoming committee shows up." Sonic added.

"Oh yes quite but first let us be sure to grab the contents of that vault before departing." Professor pickle explained and on cue Jade immediately walked to the vault and used the super strength talisman to smash through the vault which caused the tattoos on her arms to take the shape of an ox head. Acting quickly Spyro flew in and flew out with a scroll.

"Thank you young one." Pickle replied to Spyro then turning to the group he answered. "These documents are our only hope for surviving this crisis. Come let us depart. I'm half starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwiches"

"You poor man." Sasami noted then reaching for her back pack she pulled out a bar of chocolate which surprisingly didn't melt. "Want some chocolate Professor?"

"Why thank you miss. Don't mind if I do." Said the professor and he accepted the bar of chocolate leaving the rest of the heroes stunned but the shook it off and with that the group headed away to seek shelter deep within a rock cave for the night since they were all worn out from the battle with the sentinel.

* * *

Next Time

The heroes wake up and head back to the village only to find it being terrorized by Drago, Eggman, and Cortex. The heroes strike back only to find themselves having to chase them into a fight with Eggman's newest robot.

(**Author's Note, To those of you who played Sonic Unleashed you may recognize a few familiar lines if you read this story carefully and yes I put them into the story and no I only did it to add to the flavor. Also you'll notice that I'm having them spend the night in Mazuri instead of sending them back to the university. Thank you that is all.) **


	8. Rescue Manuscripts and Temples Part 2

**Rescue Manuscripts and Temples Part 2**

Professor Pickle, Jade, Sonic, Sasami, Spyro and Sparx were just waking up from their slumber. It was daytime on the African plain when they had fully awoken from their slumber. Last night the group had ventured through some very unforgiving territory surviving a pack of enemies to save Professor Pickle while everyone else was fighting off an invasion at Section 13.

"Man talk about quite a night." Sonic simply stated not being bothered by last night's rescue mission.

"Well I could do without the monsters, the kidnappings and us having to fight something that massive." Sparx grumbled.

"Jeeze Sparx. Is there anything that you don't complain about?" Spyro replied to his adoptive brother.

"Now now let us not bicker. The good news is that we're safe from Eggman's forces for now." Professor Pickle noted

"The Professor is right." Sasami echoed "We can just enjoy a nice stroll back and study the Gaia Manuscripts later but for now let us return to the village."

Meanwhile in village, the inhabitants were surrounded by a platoon of robots. They were also accompanied by a pair of brown crab shelled elephants, and about 3 to 5 hairy grizzly bearlike creatures with fangs and teeth of boars. A whole squad of ape soldier of varying sizes that resembled the ones Spyro fought in the swamp of his foster home was also there. Sitting in the Egg mobile were none other than Dr. Eggman and Dr Neo Cortex themselves but they were not alone, Drago was also with them in his Sky Demon Chi form which simply consisted of him growing giant bat like wings that resembled his uncle Hsi Wu's wings only they were green around the edges to match his skin.

"Who are you people?" one villager asked pointing to the trio floating into the air. Eggman started to laugh in his usual manner clearly not intimidated, Cortex was also joining in the laughing with his own laugh while Drago just floated there flapping his wings every once in a while to keep himself in the air.

"Fear not good villagers!" Eggman spoke not trying to sound intimidating. "If you all behave we won't have to do anything nasty."

"My associate means to say is that all you have to do is tell us where the Temple of Gaia is." Cortex replied to the frightened villagers.

"Forget it!!" a female villager said

"We're not telling you anything!!" a young boy yelled and he threw a couple of stones at Eggman, Cortex, and Drago beaning them on their heads in that order while Ergo the Robot laughed in a mechanical voice. Drago instantly threw a fireball at the boy in retaliation for the assault scaring him in the process.

"That will be the last time you ever do that!" the son of Shendu yelled to the frightened crowd. "Now tell us what we want to know or I'll burn this village to the ground!" Just as the forces of darkness were about to attack a blue blur bounced off the robots knocking them out of commission followed by an orange blur that took out the Shellephants and reduced them to blue orbs while the apes were hit with a blast of flame that turned them into sprit gems of varying colors.

"Jade!" Cortex yelled in a mix of shock and fear.

"Sonic!" Eggman yelled in surprise as well.

"Oy! The pep squad." Drago growled in annoyance as the heroes made themselves visible to the villagers. Jade had taken on a new form by turning herself into a bandicoot that resembled Crash's sister only she was wearing her usual outfit, sporting the same black tattoos that Crash had on his arms and spoke human tongue. The rest of the team along with professor pickle had made it in once piece with Sasami helping the professor catch his breath

"Yo Cortex," Jade in her bandicoot form spoke calmly "Thanks for that little skydiving adventure the other day."

"It figures that Cortex couldn't finish you off you little pest!!" Drago responded in a more annoyed tone than before.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway?" Spyro demanded as he glared at the green skinned lizard prepared to throw a fireball at him.

"I don't have to explain to a whelp like you." Drago responded "We're busy so farewell twerps." On cue he took off into the sky with Eggman and Cortex following him in the Egg mobile.

"Hey wait!" Sparx yelled "That's playing dirty! Come back here you cowards!"

"Just ignore them!" Spyro replied.

"Is everyone here alright?" Sonic asked the villagers as they thanked the heroic group for saving their lives.

"Hey what's with the racket? Is Cortex causing trouble again?" Yelled a new voice and there standing were 2 more bandicoots. One was a male bandicoot. He was very tall and very muscular with dark brown fur and wearing combat pants and boots. He had a tan stomach and a metallic right arm. The other was a female bandicoot with long black hair in a pony tail that looked very much like Jade did only she was wearing a white t-shirt, tight blue jeans, pink shoes, and a blue head scarf.

"Children lift with your legs not with your backs." The muscular bandicoot said importantly.

"Okay and who are you?" Sparx said only to be passed by Professor Pickle.

"Crunch, Coco." Pickle said with joy. "It certainly has been ages since we last met. Tell me what brings you over to Mazuri and how have things been for you?"

"Well Professor." The bandicoot known as Coco began. "Crunch, Crash, Aku-Aku and I were just chilling out after training Jade in the ways of mojo magic over here when suddenly we felt the tremors hit. Then last night some strange creatures began attacking our home. My big brother Crash drove most of them away but the sunlight defeated the rest of them. Then he and Aku-Aku suddenly vanished in a cloud of Green smoke but not before telling us that they were heading to Section 13. After that, we came here to see if we could gather more data on the situation and in the process we stumbled across this."

And sure enough in Coco's hands was half of what looked like to be a golden key. (Author's Note the keys here are going to look exactly like the ones from the 360 version of Sonic Unleashed which again I do not own.)

"Let me see that fragment. I believe that it may tell us something important." Said the professor and the bandicoot handed him the key and after a careful inspection he finally found an answer.

"Jade, this here is half of one of the Gaia keys." Professor Pickle explained to her as he gave it to her while the rest of the heroes listened with intent. "This key will take you to the path that will take you to the Gaia temple that is located in this piece of the planet."

"If Professor speaks truth, then other piece must be located somewhere in the savannah!" Shouted a voice that Jade instantly recognized. There in the sky was Uncle flying on board Ignitus as the duo made a soft landing with in the village square.

"Uncle, Ignitus!" Jade shouted with joy as the chi wizard hopped off the dragon elder.

"Yes Jade it is us and we're here to take Professor Pickle to Section 13." Ignitus explained.

"Jade, Normally Uncle does not trust you with chi spells but in this case you'll have to remove the demon chi powers from Drago should you run to him." Uncle responded handing a notepad with removal spells, blowfish, and Chi-O-Matic to Jade. "Tohru would be here to cast the spells himself but Elder Dragon over here was too lazy to carry Uncle's apprentice."

"Excuse me Chi Wizard." Ignitus huffed offended "But I'm as old as you are and may I remind you that even if I had my powers fully restored that it would be harder to carry someone of Tohru's size. Even Terrador would have a difficult time with that task considering he's the Earth Guardian and that he's stronger than most of us in battle I might add."

"Guys let's not start a fight." Spyro stepped in acting as mediator "we've got a temple to get to."

"Purple dragon is right." Uncle conceded "Every second we waste makes removing demon chi from gecko teen harder the longer he has it."

"Then what are we waiting for." Sasami shouted and was about to head off when she heard Uncle speak.

"One more thing," Uncle yelled. "Jade must return to human form since bandicoot form is not suitable for challenges in the savannah."

"Change me back." Jade yelled and with that she returned to human form.

"One More thing," Uncle yelled again "Uncle feels strange energy from aqua haired teen that may be connected to temple. She must go as well."

"Yes sir." Sasami saluted like she was in the girl scouts.

"One more thing," Uncle screeched for the third time Sparx was really getting annoyed from the one more things "Captain Black has requested that Professor Pickle and Gaia Manuscripts are to be taken to Section 13 at once."

"Then I will head there without more ado as soon as I get a ride to the next plane to the continent." Pickle said

"One more thing," This came from Ignitus, "That won't be necessary because I will be taking Uncle and yourself to Section 13."

"Well then let's carry on with the trip." Pickle said and with that Ignitus flew off with his passengers.

"Well that was interesting." Sparx responded. Spyro just sighed wondering about half the stuff that came out of the mouth of the little insect.

"You heard the chi wizard let's get moving." The purple dragon replied to his adoptive brother.

"Well where do we even start looking for the temple oh wise one?" Sparx replied in a sarcastic tone only to end up staring straight at another teleport pad. This one was next to the last one with and almost identical only the hologram was that of a yellow-orange sun with the number one on it.

"Well there's our ride." Spyro noted and with that the entire group consisting of Sasami, Spyro, Sparx, Jade and Sonic stood on the teleport pad and was transported to another part of the citadel they explored last night.

"Well this is new." Sparx said once the teleport sequence ended. The team had landed on a grassy plain about 3 miles away from the citadel.

"Well only one thing to do now." Sonic said and everyone knowing what he was about to say got ready to run as soon as he said those faithful words found in a race.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Savannah Citadel – Day Begins to play) **

"Here…. We…. GO!!!!" Sonic yelled and with that everyone started running or flying in the case of Spyro and Sparx at their top speeds which were stunning considering that even without super speed the heroes were racing at breakneck speed through the citadel.

"Hey this is fun." Sasami giggled as she was having a wonderful time only to notice a whole pack of robots standing in their way.

"You think this something, watch this" Sonic responded as he ran faster than ever boosting into the robots shattering them creating a path for everyone else to follow.

"Nice skills but let me show ya how it's done." Jade replied as another set of robots appeared. Jade's tattoos changed shape into the forms of a rabbit and an ox head as she smashed through not only the robots but also another door in the path of the team.

"I have to say." Spyro yelled as he was flying over head "that was radical!"

The team came up to more robots and more obstacles but they overcame them with their speed and their agility. Jade and Sonic often saw rings and ran straight through them collecting them while giving them more energy in the process. Eventually Sparx noticed something up ahead in the distance of a few high tree tops.

"Is that the Goal Ring?" Sparx yelled nearly out of breath as his wings weren't made for flying at breakneck speeds. Everyone else looked while they were still running and indeed it was the goal ring. The only problem was just getting to the ring itself.

"Guys I see a path we can take to reach it." Sasami noted to the rest of the team and with that everyone followed the aqua haired girl along the rails and the wooden planks until they could see another teleport pad where the ring was. The group was beside themselves once they all stepped on to the pad and took a while to catch their breath.

"Woo. That was awesome." Sasami cheered in her usual excited self.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who found that interesting." The hedgehog hero exclaimed.

"Hey guys look what I found near the teleport pad." Sparx said in a serious tone and there next to the warp gate was another key fragment that looked identical to the one that Jade had in her back pack. Jade noticed this and took out the fragment she had in her backpack and connected the 2 fragments together making one whole key. It was golden with 2 prongs on either side with a wing on either end. When the key activated the teleport pad changed color. It was red with a wing on either side and had the shape of an oval with a dark circle in the center. Not wanting to question the even the team went ahead and stepped onto the platform which would take them to the Gaia temple.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Cutscene The Egg Beetle Plays) **

When the light cleared the team found themselves on some sort of race track.

"Target Ahead." Sparx yelled and with that everyone raced to the direction of where Sparx was pointing.

Eggman was flying his Egg Mobile alongside a giant cross between a spider and a beetle like machine. With him were Uka-Uka and Drago and they too were flying alongside Eggman's creation. Jade and the heroes were racing to catch up and they to saw Eggman and his giant contraption.

"Eggman!" sonic yelled.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" Eggman yelling in actual shock

"Does it matter?" Drago asked in a bored tone and still in his Sky Demon Chi Form "Their road ends here."

"Indeed, Eggman deal with my pathetic brother's student and her friends." Uka-Uka ordered. "Drago and I will head back to base to power up." Aku-Aku's evil younger brother teleported himself and the demon child away leaving Eggman to turn around his newest robot. The heroes stopped right into their tracks just before colliding with the robot just as Eggman's Egg Mobile

**(Song Ends) **

"Behold! My new power!" Eggman proclaimed. "Egg Beetle Go!" and almost before he finished saying that last part the Egg Mobile attached itself into the open slot of the Egg Beetle to serve as the cockpit of the mechanical monstrosity. The sound of scissors could be heard as the Egg Beetle snapped its pincers preparing for the showdown.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Battle Day Begins to play) **

"You unsuspecting little weaklings! My Egg Beetle's Claws will tear you to shreds!" Eggman yelled as his robot raced backwards down the looped track tossing out bombs onto the pathway to slow the heroes but they dodged every set of bombs. The Doctor tried using it's pincers to lash out at them but they avoided the pincer attack so he tried using missiles but Spyro fired his flame breath at them eliminating them in the process. Jade seemed to notice that whenever the pincers were about strike the shield was down so thinking quickly she dashed into the pincers while activating the rabbit talisman powers with the tattoos on her arms changing into a rabbit and an ox head respectively allowing her to boost right into the cockpit sending the Egg Beetle into a tailspin and flipping it over onto its back inflicting some damage to it.

"Great work Jade." Sonic called out to the young girl but now was no time for thanks yet as Eggman continued to race away from the heroes by throwing more mines. Sasami decided to take a shot at the doctor by making him focus on her. Spyro saw what she was up to and instantly launched a storm of fireballs from his mouth that blasted away much of the Egg Beetle health sending it into another tailspin.

Eggman knew his latest machine was in critical condition so he started firing more missiles and sending more bombs in an attempt to slow the heroes down but to no avail. Sonic noticed a strange stone like temple in the distance was appearing and he knew that if he didn't finish off the robot in time the temple would fall so he charged right for the cockpit of the Egg Beetle and sent into a tailspin that caused it to hit the path causing it to explode. Eggman ejected his personal aircraft out of the machine before the explosion.

"Same as ever. All bark and no bite!!" Sonic proclaimed as he and the team skidded to a stop.

**(Boss Battle Day Music ends and Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Stage Clear Music plays then ends)**

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Gaia Temple Music/Gaia Gate Music begins to play.) **

"Hey guys is that the Temple of Gaia?" Spyro asked the group and they stared in awe at the stone structure that Sonic noticed before during the boss fight.

"Let's check it out." Sasami suggested. "It might give us a lead on what we do once we get in there."

**(Song Ends)**

Once inside the temple Sasami was the first to notice a pedestal in the center of the temple room. She went in closer to inspect and when she was in range the crystal hair beads on her head began to glow and in the process caused a hidden slot to appear from the center of the contraption. The team rushed over to Sasami to see if she was alright.

Jade looked at the slot out of curiosity and placed on of the drained emeralds onto it. In a second energy began to surround the jewel and the green Chaos Emerald regained its former glow.

"Well that explains why those vicious jerks wanted to take over the place." Sparx noted. "This HAS to be the Temple of Gaia."

Just then the place started to rumble violently.

"Hey what's going on?" Sasami asked worried.

"How should I know?" Jade responded.

Then all of a sudden the tremors stopped.

"Now that was freaky." Spyro said still rattled from the experience.

"HEY GUYS!!"

Jade spun around to see Coco along with Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku rushing into the temple holding what appeared to be a video camera.

"Guys!! The planet!! One of the broken pieces just returned to its proper place!!" Coco exclaimed and true to her words a video camera shoed the piece they were on moving back to its rightful place.

"The Professor Cucumber guy will tell us more about how to restore the planet back to its place." Crunch said mixing up the name in the process.

"I think he means Professor Pickle." Aku-Aku explained "Anyway, We need to get back to Section 13 right away. The others are getting worried sick about your safety young ones. I'll take us there straight away." Aku-Aku along with the group instantly teleported to Section 13 Headquarters with his powers and left behind the Chaos Emerald in the process.

* * *

Next Time

The Heroes find out more about Dark Gaia from Professor Pickle and the Manuscripts detailing the event. The forces of Evil are Preparing to deal a deadly strike to the team and get Dark Gaia into shape. Please Read and Review.


	9. Secret of the Manuscripts

Disclaimer Since I'm too lazy to say this for each chapter I'm just going to say it for the whole story so i don't have to put this in each time. I own nothing, Not the characters, not the items not even the demon chi powers. the only thing I own is Werehog Jade's Transformation which is my original idea.

**Secret of the Manuscripts**

Things were peaceful in the night soaked San Francisco for the moment. Jade, Sonic, Crash, Spyro, Aku-Aku and the heroes had just arrived in the Chinatown section of the city after their visit to Mazuri, Africa. They had just placed a Chaos Emerald in the Mazuri Gaia Temple and restored a piece of the planet to its proper place. Sonic and Jade had returned to their respective Werehog forms since the sun was out in this part of the globe only this time the transformation was starting to get better.

"Hey I thought you said you were going to teleport us right to Section 13." Sparx yelled at the mask with an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry guys." Aku-Aku replied sadly "the negative energy must have thrown off my coordination."  
"don't worry about it." Jade explained cheerfully, "I know how to get us to section 13 from here."

"Then what are we waiting for Children." Crunch voiced. "Let's motor drive."

"I think you meant to say let's move." Coco corrected and just as the group was about to leave Jade started to feel a little faint and suddenly she passed out.

"Uh guys," Sasami said, "I think we have a problem. Jade looks passed out."

True to form everyone instantly checked on the passed out jade only for Coco to reveal that she was perfectly fine.

"She's not passed out. She's just tired and worn out." The female bandicoot explained. "That last battle really did a number on her. Still she should be alright by the time we head back to Section 13."

"That's a relief." Sparx said calmly. "We really don't need Jackie Chan getting on us as to why his niece was out like a light."

"Actually Sparx I could just take us to Section 13 again." Aku-Aku responded but Spyro interrupted.

"Uh actually I think we got company." The purple dragon yelled and on cue about 10 to 20 citizens were just dancing in the street looking quite like they had too much beer to drink.

"Help! Let me go!! I don't dance very well!! I've got 2 left feet!!!" Sasami screamed as one of the citizens was trying to twirl her around. The rest of the team noticed that some dark purple or black mist was coming from them so Sparx took out Jade's camera from her back pack and took pictures of the whole crowd only to find that they all passed out and the darkness in them took the form of nightmares. Spyro immediately used his fire breath to incinerate the nightmares and the group raced away from the crowd all while carrying a still passed out Jade along in the process.

"Man what was that about?" Coco asked "Guys do you have any ideas about this?"

"Not me Coco." Spyro answered the bandicoot. "Look, Jade's starting to wake up."

"What happened?" the female werehog asked "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"Well you kind of passed out and Crunch had to lift you all the way over to this phone booth that was located right in this alley for some reason." Sonic explained "One more thing, we ran into some people that were possessed by some nightmares but we managed to get rid of them and by us I mean Spyro and Sparx."

"Well that explains a few things." Jade replied seeming to accept what she heard "Such as how I can suddenly start using fire based attacks in my human form and why this old white dragon in a blue robe with books taught me how to find the fire within me."

"Oh joy; now tell us why anyone with a brain would put a phone booth in the middle of an alley." Sparx replied once again receiving glares from everyone but Jade.

"Well Sparx you found the entrance to Section 13. Let's go" Jade said with authority and with that everyone headed inside the phone booth but not before Jade turned them into Cats first to make the trip more comfortable. Then with that the booth headed into the Secret Underground base.

Inside said base, Uncle and Tohru had just finished performing chi spells to keep the forces of darkness out of the vault. Captain Black had just added new motion detectors and heat sensors to make sure that the intruders couldn't pay another visit while Ignitus had loaned the chi wizard a portion of his power to block the dark master's forces from entrance into the vault. Professor Pickle and Jackie Chan were studying the manuscripts for any clues as to the monsters that attacked the base

"Hey you guys!!" yelled a voice and right away everyone turned to see Sonic the Werehog, Jade the Werehog, Spyro, Sparx, Aku-Aku and the bandicoots back in section 13. Ignitus was the first one to greet the returning heroes

"I take it that your mission was successful young ones?" the fire guardian dragon elder asked.

"Indeed old guys. A piece of the planet moved back into place after we put a Chaos Emerald." Sparx responded once again receiving glares from Uncle and Ignitus.

"Sparx, Show some respect to the elderly." Sasami informed in a teasing manner.

"One more thing," Sparx replied mocking Uncle somewhat "Jade passed out on the way here and Crunch had to carry the lazy bum but we ran into some people possessed by some dark purple mist. Spyro and I took care of it and then Jade suddenly woke up again saying that she can now use fire based attacks in human form now. Does this mean anything to you?"

"From what you have told us Sparx," Pickle began "these events can only be the cause of one creature for this isn't the first time that the planet has been broken apart before. The source lies within the earth's core itself the hyper-energy organism known as Dark Gaia."

"How do we stop something like Dark Gaia Uncle?!" Jackie replied only to be wacked on the head by Ignitus tail.

"Thank You Ignitus." Uncle responded to the dragon elder then picking up where Professor Pickle left off. "Professor was not done explaining yet for Uncle believes there is good chance Dark Gaia is not properly reborn yet."

"Indeed. We most likely have Cortex's premature wake-up call to thank for that. That means we should be able to restore the planet before Dark Gaia becomes whole and complete." Professor Pickle concluded

"Young ones as you just witnessed firsthand in Mazuri, taking a chaos emerald to the Gaia Temples will allow the planets power to return it to its full power which will return a piece of the planet back into its proper place which should strengthen the seal on Dark Gaia." Ignitus explained.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jade eagerly asked. "Let's get the planet back to normal."

"I'm with Jade on this one." Sasami spoke in anticipation. "Sounds like a good reason for us to see the world."

"Uncle is not finished yet." Uncle Replied. "The next temple is located somewere in the Chun-Nan village in China. You must find the elder and ask him to lead you to the temple."

"The elder of the village just happens to be best friends with myself and the other guardians." Ignitus answered. "So I will take you there myself in the event that we run into Drago again."

"Yes we can't forget about him since he's still after the demon chi and with Dark Gaia loose things will probably get worse before they start to get better." Tohru solemnly replied.

"Uncle believes that Dark Gaia's presence is somehow keeping the remaining demon chi powers from revealing themselves." Uncle explained "Uncle feels that this would be appropriate time to remove any power that Drago may have already absorbed."

"Well kids you heard the man." Crunch said with his usual combat discipline "Let's go." And with that the bandicoots hopped on Ignitus while Jade turned into her dragon form so that she could carry Sonic and Sasami. Spyro just flapped his wings ready to fly as well and Sparx parked himself on Jade's head and without anymore waiting the trio of dragons and their passengers headed for China.

* * *

Next Time

The heroes arrive in China and meet the rest of Ignitus's Fellow guardian dragon elders whom are overwhelmed by an ape invasion. Meanwhile the Forces of evil are proceding with their plans. Will they achieve their ambitions or will the heroes stop them in their tracks? Read and Review and stay tuned to find out.


	10. Guardian Dragons and the Gaia Phoenix

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I only own elements of the plot and Werehog Jade. Thank you that is all.

**Guardian Dragons and the Gaia Phoenix**

Ignitus and his young charges had arrived on the Great Wall of China while looking for the hidden Chun-Nan village said to be the home of the second Temple of Gaia which they were hoping that Ignitus's fellow guardians could point out.

"Well here we are folks." Sparx was the first to say to the team. "A useless wall that leads to nowhere."

"Now Sparx." Sasami chided "We've only just got here so there should be a route leading to the village, which in turn should lead to the Gaia Temple."

"Sasami is correct. The other guardians and I wouldn't just leave the location of the temple in plain sight now would we?" Ignitus asked everyone

"Now that's settled we should probably get going before the forces of darkness show up." Spyro replied and with that everyone started their walk along the great wall due to not wanting to draw a crowd to see 3 flying dragons. Especially by the forces of darkness since Ignitus knew Drago would want to eliminate him and the other guardians.

Speaking of the forces of darkness, Eggman along with the rest of his allies were in his base overseeing the construction of their main base. Just then Ergo the robot appeared holding sub sandwiches for everyone.

"Your dinner everyone." The robot stated in a monotone voice.

"Thank you Ergo." Drago said taking a bite out of his beef sandwich. "If there's one thing the human world is good at its food."

"Enough of that Drago." Cortex interrupted before returning to his salami, baloney and lettuce sub then turning to the robot he asked "What is the progress on the Dark Gaia-powered construction system of our new headquarters for when we rule the world?"

"Not the mention the Production of the mojo enhanced mutant army that Cortex and I are working on." Uka-Uka said irritated that he couldn't eat properly because he had no hands and forced to rely on his telepathic powers to eat his vegetarian sandwich.

"Current Status is 27 percent complete," Ergo responded "Progress is significantly behind projected timetable. Presumed cause of Delay is Dark Gaia's dispersion across the globe."

Hearing that sentence made Uka-Uka cross. "Of all the lazy beings I send Cortex to go through the trouble to wake that thing up and it causes us nothing but delays!"

"Dark Gaia had yet to reach maturity within the planet's core. Ergo, it was still incomplete at the time of its awakening. Ergo, it was unable to sustain its own weight upon its release. Ergo, it scattered across the globe."

"I don't want to hear about its weight issues!" The evil mask shot back to the robot "So what if it's been woken up suddenly this is unacceptable!"

"Ergo this is another repercussion of your hasty actions." Ergo responded.

"What was that?!" said Eggman already finished with his sub sandwich.

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about at the moment." Said a voice and everyone turned to find that Malefor had just returned to the base only he looked very much like Shendu in his spirit form right down to the tendrils only they were purple with black markings and he had four legs which he was walking in.

"Malefor you're back." Uka-Uka said as he greeted The Dark Master with pride knowing that he seemed more competent than the scientist he had been working with ever since their first adventure. "Perhaps you could fill us in on what you were doing out lately."

"Well for one thing I had to get used to flying without my wings which proved very difficult. Honestly I don't know how Shendu dealt with this when he was a sprit." The malevolent master replied.

"Yeah yeah, Pops had his issues back in his heyday." Drago responded in a bored tone.

"Quiet. Anyway the professor ran off with the Gaia Manuscripts and I just saw a piece of the planet coming back together." Malefor answered to the young dragon.

"That, Lord Malefor, is the result of the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which Cortex discarded along with Jade." Ergo responded, "Ergo, another repercussion of his hasty actions."

"Oh, quiet, you junk heap!!" Cortex shot to the robot. "That was, uh… all part of the plan. Part of the big picture! Where's the fun of our plans succeed without any challenge."

After a brief awkward silence Malefor asked. "What is the Status of the Remaining Temples of Gaia?"

"Combined forces have secured all remaining locations. Defensive preparations are nearly complete." Ergo responded

"Good. That should slow down the heroes for now, which leaves the problem of Dark Gaia. It'll be difficult to collect every piece around the globe." Eggman summarized.

"Searching conventional wisdom banks for topical advice… `The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.` `Slow and steady wins the race.` `Nobody likes a whiner.`" Ergo replied again.

"Isn't there a better way to do this? Some way to I don't know gather them all at once." Cortex asked

"Cortex that's it of course, what a great idea." Eggman said in glee and he went over to a computer and typed in a few commands.

"Now if anyone needs me I'll be over in Chun-Nan." Malefor explained "The local beast over there is going to help us deal with the heroes."

"Just how exactly you plan that the temple guardian is going to help us stop them?" Uka-Uka asked suspiciously.

"As the young people say just watch and learn." Malefor replied and with that he teleported away to the location of the Temple Guardian taking Drago with him in the process.

Speaking of the heroes, they had just arrived in the village around nightfall. Ignitus had suggested that they look to see if anyone knew where to find the other guardians. Spyro and Sparx found some great food and got it for free since the shop owner knew he was the legendary purple dragon destined to save the world so they took enough for everyone on the trip.

"Well this was a bust." Sparx said "But at least the food is good and the guy even fed our brains in the process."

"What do you mean Sparx?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"I mean that the shop owner said that that the village elder has gone missing and he thinks that an enemy of his friends has something to do with it." Sparx answered the Werehog. "He says that he'll give us access to the entrance of the path the elder took to the temple."

"Well that just saved us a load of work." Coco remarked. "Crash, Crunch, and I will stay here and locate more information as to the temple itself."

"Can I stay to help the bandicoots then since it appears that you don't need me for this mission and there's a full moon out tonight anyway." Sparx asked hoping not to get himself killed.

"Fine. Sparx you can stay." Ignitus said knowing the bandicoots would be able to handle themselves and they would have some light should things get dark. "Just run to one of the other guardians if you see any trouble."

"Will do sir." The dragonfly saluted as everyone else headed to the entrance of the path.

"There seems to be 2 teleport pads though one is in the temple with the number 2 and a crescent moon on it." Spyro remarked after reaching the entrance stage.

"The other one seems to be right across the lake and also has the number 2 on it but in the picture of a sun." Jade answered back.

"Sasami which path leads to the Temple of Gaia," Ignitus asked "If we can find the temple the village elder is sure to be over there.

Sasami just concentrated on finding the right path to the temple while her crystal hair spheres began to glow.

"The moon path will take us to the temple." The aqua haired girl responded to the elder.

"That's not all that's on there." Jade added. "I also sense 3 other dragons and some dark energy."

"The other Guardians might be there." Jade exclaimed "We've got to rescue them."

"Not to mention Uncle said to remove any demon chi from Drago should you run into him." Sonic added and with that the group headed for the moon path teleport gate.

When they arrived through the gate they found themselves on a stone path that ran through some Chinese style buildings. The heroes walked along the path keeping their eyes and ears open for the village elder and the other guardian dragon elders.

Their walk continued for a few moments until they ran into none other than Drago himself only he resembled his uncle the Moon Demon Tso Lan and was even wearing his uncle's robe and had purple hair floating down to the feet and sprouted 2 more arms. This time he was accompanied by a purple Chinese dragon with 4 legs and resembled a sprit very familiar to Jade only without the legs.

"Drago what are you doing here and I thought you weren't freeing your father." Jade accused the demon child.

"Jade the dragon next to Drago may look like Shendu in his sprit form but it is not him." Ignitus explained.

"Ignitus is correct foolish girl." The Shendu look-alike confirmed "It is I, Malefor, the Dark Master himself back in the flesh."

"Ignitus how is that even possible I thought the Dark Master was reduced to a sprit after being trapped in the portal of convexity." Spyro asked his mentor in shock as Sasami was about to prepare the removal spell to take one of Drago's newly acquired demon chi powers only to notice 3 other dragons floating in the air next to Drago only the seems to be knocked out and look heavily injured.

"The other guardians!" Sonic yelled "What have you done to them?!!"

"Well these foolish dragons though they could try to stop us so I beat them down and mutated the local guardian into doing our dirty work." Drago replied clearly not intimidated by Sonic the Werehog.

"Let them go. NOW!!!" Jade ordered preparing to blast them with a combustion attack.

"You fire and the elders go poof." Malefor sneered "but just to show that I'm not completely heartless I'm going to let them go but not here."

On cue the three other dragons were flung across the path to the Gaia Temple with one of the dragons being dropped 50 inches from them.

"What was that for?" Spyro suspiciously asked the dark duo.  
"Consider that to be a demonstration that we're not completely heartless." Drago replied and with that the dark dragon duo left.

"Guys as much as we'd like to go after them." Sasami began "I think that the dragon in front of us needs our help." True to her word the rest of the group raced to the elder dragon's rescue.

"It's Volteer." Spyro yelled, instantly recognizing the dragon. The elder known as Volteer was a yellow dragon that looked to be as old as Ignitus. His wings were yellow and he had blue horns and a blue tail that looked like a thunderbolt.

"Volteer are you alright? Say something." Ignitus asked his fellow guardian.

"Well the process of vocalizing my present condition would require a sustainable amount of information relation as to ascertain my present state of awareness." The yellow dragon began.

"Huh?" everyone but Spyro asked stunned.

"He's fine but he says that it could take awhile to explain what happened." Spyro translated.

"Volteer it's good to see you too but now is not the time for sentiment." Ignitus spoke to his old friend. "Now what happened to you and the other guardians?"

"Well it was right before the tremors hit." The electricity guardian explained. "The village elder had arrived to see us to ask if we were alright though it seems that we could all sense that something had woken up from within the earth."

"That must have happened after Ignitus and I went to Section 13 to fight off some intruders." Spyro replied.

"Indeed and from what I could discover the clues could only point to one creature." Volteer answered.

"Dark Gaia." Ignitus confirmed. "It appears that Malefor has teamed up with other dark forces to summon the beast from within the earth."

"That's not all Dark Gaia has done for as you can see before you the monster's influence has also neutralized my mental capabilities." Volteer continued.

"This as Sparx would say 'You've lost your living thesaurus trait.'" Spyro exclaimed. (Authors' note; I'm having it so that Dark Gaia neutralizes the traits of some people or dragons in this case Volteer from time to time.)

"I'm afraid so but that's not the half of it for you see just after the tremors the demon known as Shendu appeared and attacked me and the other guardians alongside some green lizard like human that wore a red and purple robe and had 4 arms." Volteer continued.

"I take it Drago did this to you guys to make sure you couldn't protect the temple." Sonic asked.

"Indeed he did but Drago as you call him looked different before turning into what you saw while I was unconscious. He seemed to have wings before Terrador preformed some spell to try to stun him. I would like to inquire more on the matter but alas we have to rescue Cyril and Terrador first." Volteer replied to the werehog.

(**Sonic Unleashed OST** **Werehog Battle Theme/ Werehog Night Battle Suite Begins to Play)**

"Well let's move." Sasami stated racing along the stone path only to be ambushed by a pack of nightmares. Everyone else started to do their best and fight off the nightmares. Jade had used the healing power of the horse talisman to mend Volteer's wounds before rushing back into the fray. She took on her dragon form again and started slashing away at the nightmares with her tail and used her breath attack only this time she was using attacks that not even Ignitus had taught to Spyro such as charging forward while surrounded by flames. She roasted the nightmares while Sonic just bashed them with his fists and Sasami used her martial arts on them. Ignitus and Spyro had opted for the more long range approach using their fire breath on any new nightmares that could attack them. The assault kept up and then Volteer stepped up as the next group of nightmares charged only this group seemed to be comprised of wizard like nightmares some red and some blue. They were known as fire master and dark master respectively which seemed to confuse the guardian dragons. Ignitus easily defeated most of the new set of nightmares including the dark masters but the fire masters were giving him problems because for each fire attach he tried they seemed to absorb it and made themselves stronger. They also summoned even more nightmares to the field thus giving the heroes more problems.

"Ignitus your combustion based exhalation assault is only multiplying our current troubles." Volteer stated "I detest saying this but I hypothesize that I should proceed to deal with these combustion based apparitions as you fire based attacks are ineffective."

"I have no idea what you just said but go for it." Jade encouraged while still fighting off even more nightmares. The Electricity Guardian nodded and fired his lightning breath at the nightmares which surprisingly did some damage. Volteer followed up with some ground and air melee attacks then he finished up with an electric fury which eradicated every enemy within a 30 mile radius of Volteer while surprisingly not electrocuting his allies.

**(Song ends.) **

"Volteer that was very impressive." Sonic noted after the battle was over.

"Yeah Dark Gaia might have taken some of your intellect but he couldn't take away your fighting skills." Jade added after she used the horse talisman powers on those that might have taken some more damage and returned to her normal form which at night was the werehog form.

"Young Ones we mustn't waste time with idle chit chat." Ignitus interrupted.

"Ignitus is right we must get going." A new voice spoke and there standing on the path leading to the river was Jackie Chan himself.

"Uncle Jackie." Jade asked "How did you get here?"

"I had Aku-Aku drop me off here. Apparently the professor wanted me to examine the Temple itself for the next class and to make sure the local dragons didn't eat you alive." Jackie answered.

"I can certainly assure you Mr. Chan the other guardians would not eat any human alive and neither would I for that matter." Ignitus answered the archeologist.

"Well Ignitus that's a pleasant thought considering my experience with dragons has been lousy." Jackie answered referencing Shendu and Drago.

"I detest having to break up the sentiment but we have a temple to visit." Volteer spoke up and with that everyone continued along the stone path that lead across the river. They had to jump across a few stones from time to time but they managed to reach the second check point which consisted of a hut floating on the water which oddly didn't crack under the weight of 2 full grown dragons and it was there where the group found another dragon. This dragon was blue with icicle like features from the tip of the horns to the tail. The wings themselves were blue with a light shade of purple and the tail was icicle like.

"Hey guys." Sasami voiced "It looks like one of the other guardians is okay but he seems to be just stuck there."

"That looks like Cyril and from the visual comprehension on his current condition." Volteer hypothesized "I theorize that he tentatively ended up on the receiving end of a highly placed stealth assault."

"He thinks Cyril was ambushed." Spyro once again translated seeing that everyone else had gotten lost after the first 3 words.

"Guys it is just me or does it seem to quiet to you?" Jade asked and as soon as she finished that sentence the nightmares once again appeared. This time green wizard like nightmares with electricity were among them along with the dark masters and fire master. The lightning nightmares were referred to as lightning masters.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Night Battle Suite/Werehog Battle Theme Begins to play)**

"Jade I will try to free Cyril from his captivity you keep any of those creatures from attacking." Jackie was about to tell her to stay put but in this case he had to let her fight alongside the other guardians.

"Got it Jackie." Jade responded happy that he didn't tell her to stay here and she went to town on the nightmares along with Sonic. Sasami used some martial arts on the nightmares and found a barrel of water and threw it on the fire nightmares that doused the flames which allowed Spyro to melee them into the ground. Ignitus had no problem with the nightmares that had surrounded him and used a simple blast of fire to incinerate them but Volteer had problems similar to those Ignitus had with the fire masters. Whenever the lightning guardian dragon tried to attack the lightning master nightmare with lightning breath the lightning master would absorb the attack and make itself stronger and hand to hand combat was out of the question since the nightmare was surrounded in electricity. To make matters worse the lightning master nightmares summoned even more nightmares and revived the dark and fire masters starting the whole sequence all over again. The heroes were still fighting but exhaustion began to creep in even on Jade who still had the horse and dog talismans which made her able to heal quickly and immortal but she too was fading out from fatigue and when all seemed lost a new voice stepped up.

"I believe that it is my turn to step in." a proud and cultured tongue spoke and there was a blast of ice which covered some of the nightmares. Ignitus, Volteer, Spyro and the heroes all turned to find that Cyril the Ice Guardian had fully recovered and Jackie Chan standing beside him ready to do battle. The nightmares that weren't frozen which were the fire master had just simply melted the ice but that doused the flames that were covering them which allowed Jackie to use his martial arts upon them. The other nightmares tried to attack but Cyril and Jackie had beaten them down with a combination of ice element ground and air melee attacks.

The rest of the team had used the energy from the horse talisman that Jade had willingly used to heal their wounds to get back into the battle and with another big effort the nightmares disappeared only to be replaced by another group the largest yet.

"I say chaps I think that I should end this little pretense of an army." Cyril quoted and like Volteer did to the last group and blasted some with ice attacks and then finished up with an ice fury that froze and shattered every nightmare within a 30 mile radius of Cyril while turning the entire river into a frozen winter wonderland.

**(Song Ends)**

"Cyril thank you for saving our lives back there." Jackie spoke to the ice guardian.

"Consider it a thank you for freeing me from that dreadful containment seal placed on me by that impudent young lizard." Cyril replied.

"Cyril, what exactly did Drago do to you?" Spyro asked as did the other heroes.

"Well the last thing I remember was Terrador telling this Drago character that he was a disgrace to the warrior dragon community after I told him he was unfit to call himself a mighty dragon to begin with." Cyril explained.

"Is that all because if I know Drago then you must have done something more than say something to annoy him." Jade the Werehog responded.

"Well there was one other thing, Terrador managed to somehow blunt some of Drago's magic and the next thing I saw was a dark blue aura that looked like a flower end up leaving the lad and for some reason Terrador tried to find something to contain it but the minute he touched it the aura disappeared. " The ice guardian mentioned to the group. Jackie and Jade after hearing Cyril's explanation as to what happened knew full well what happened.

"From what you have described," Jackie explained "It appears that Terrador has absorbed the Earth Demon Chi after removing it from Drago."

"So that's why Terrador felt a little tingly all over." Volteer responded.

"So what's going to happen to him?" Spyro asked with concern.

"Well considering he's the earth guardian I'm sure the power wouldn't do much to his physical appearance right?" Sonic asked.

"I think we better ask Uncle." Jackie asked and pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number and took out another device that Coco had made for situations like this and placed the phone on it. Once the phone and the unit were connected it began to project a screen on to a rock face with Uncle appearing on it.

"Jackie!" Uncle exclaimed. "What is so important that you had to call 3 hours before sunset?!"

"Uncle Terrador removed the earth demon chi from Drago but with no containment unit to store it in he had to become a living vessel for the power." Ignitus answered.

"Oh well in that case being earth dragon." Uncle responded "Earth Guardian should not be affected by the power given his inherent good chi for the moment but it will be harder to remove it from him the longer it stays within him."

"So what you're saying is," Cyril inquired "that if we don't remove the demon chi from Terrador then he's going to turn into the earth demon himself?"

"AIYAA!" Uncle Screeched very annoyed. "If you know that already then why do you bother me?!"

"Calm down wise elderly sorcerer. Now what we require is a veritable, authentic, genuine technique as to confiscate the demonic earth based chi that Terrador has paradoxically been immersed in." Volteer spoke with his usual electric tongue leaving everyone stunned.

"He's asking if you know how to remove the earth demon chi from Terrador before it turns him into the Earth Demon." Spyro translated for Uncle.

"AIYAA! Why did you not say so?" Uncle explained "Jade has been carrying the Chi-O-Matic. It is the only thing that can contain the chi." And with that he cut the connection leaving Jackie staring sternly at Jade.

"About that well Uncle told me to remove any demon chi powers Drago might have in the event that we run in to him." Jade replied to her uncle's stare.

"Now is not the time for a staring contest." Cyril answered. "We must rescue Terrador quickly and since there are 3 dragon elders we'll fly to his location."

"Cyril is terribly obnoxious at times but in this case he happens to be right Jackie." Volteer added and with that Sonic and Jackie hopped on Volteer's back while Sasami and Jade hopped on Cyril's back and with that the dragons took off into the nighttime sky while flying just about the tree tops in case they should see their missing friend.

"Hey guys." Sasami spoke up her crystal hair spheres turning a mix of dark brown and green. "I think I can sense Terrador."

"Well then tell us Sasami." Ignitus asked as he and the other guardians were flying.

"He's right over there." The aqua haired girl spoke and sure enough everyone did see Terrador in front of a large gate that had water covering the stone foundation in front. The dragons instantly took a nose dive and landed gently onto the ground while still carrying their passengers.

"Hey guys is it just me or does Terrador seem to be really out of it." Sonic asked as everyone was making their way towards the earth guardian.

"He seems to be in a deep trance trying to keep the earth demon chi contained while at the same time avoiding the use of its influence." Jade noted after she along with Jackie, Sasami and Sonic hopped off their respective dragons.

"Jade how did you know that?" Jackie asked her in shock.

"Actually I didn't know that I was just guessing about his state and the fact that we haven't seen a reason for him to use it." Jade answered.

"In that case we should probably remove the demon chi from him at once." Jackie responded.

"Careful it's never this easy." Spyro advised the group.

"I don't see any nightmares." Sasami responded to the purple dragon.

"Typically, I would throw caution to the wind and try something as Jackie would call foolish but in this case Spyro has a point and after the last few times we were about to rescue someone something huge usually dropped in." Jade sheepishly admitted and as if on cue some nightmares showed up.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Werehog Battle Theme/Night Battle Suite Begins to play) **

The werehogs charged right for the nightmares easily flattening them into pancakes while Spyro roasted the ones that attacked from the sky. Cyril prepared his icicle spears and fired them at the fire master nightmares while Volteer took on the dark master nightmares which left Ignitus to face the lightning masters which given their extreme aversion to heat above the temperature of magma they were no match for the fire guardian and his breath. Jackie had resorted to using his martial arts on from the nightmares even though he really didn't want to fight but he was forced into doing so by the nightmares. Sasami had just finished beating down the group of nightmares that surrounded her by using her martial arts. Pretty soon everyone had their group of nightmares eliminated and yet it felt like they didn't even break a sweat.

**(Song Ends) **

"Hey Jackie didn't that seem to be a bit too easy?" Jade asked her uncle.

"Jade's right nightmares usually show up in larger groups than that so something is clearly wrong with this picture." Cyril added.

"Well I for one am not complaining." Jackie responded to the ice guardian. "Let us remove the chi from Terrador while we still can."

"Mr. Chan has a point." Ignitus also answered to the ice guardian. "Terrador's well being is our primary concern right now."

"Then in that case let's move." Sasami vocalized and with that the heroes rushed for the earth guardian dragon. When they arrived the first thing the heroes other than Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Spyro noticed was that Terrador was a big green dragon with brown earth like patterns and brown horns on his head. He had a brown mace like tip at his tail and the strange thing was he seemed to have taken the least damage.

"Terrador," Jackie spoke softly "Your friends are here. We've come to help you."

"I think this is going to require a louder approach." Sonic asked and on cue he took out an air horn which was surprising to everyone and he blared said air horn but still the earth guardian didn't wake.

"Sonic. I do not think that is going to work." Jackie noted to the werehog.

"Perhaps we could try to remove the demon chi form him using the Chi-O-Matic." Sasami suggested and Jade immediately pulled out said device before the 2 girls walked over to Terrador who was still in a trance.

"Sasami do you even know how to remove the demon chi?" Jackie asked the young teen girl.

"I'm not sure but I'll try." Sasami politely answered back and with that she started concentrating, her crystal hair spheres glowing light green in the process as a blue aura disappeared from Terrador and was sucked inside the containment jar of the Chi-O-Matic. As soon as the process was done the earth guardian started to wake up from his trance.

"Who are you?" Terrador asked the aqua haired girl "What happened while I was in that trance?"

"You mean you don't remember that you removed the earth demon chi form Drago?" Cyril asked.

"Well I remember that and stating that he was unfit to call himself a warrior but before that the village elder and the treasure he was carrying seemed to be in one piece before Drago beat him up badly." The earth guardian answered.

"Well in that case some introductions are in order now that you seem to be back." Ignitus noted.

"Unfortunately that will have to wait." Terrador responded. "Before I was knocked out I overheard the dark master say something about mutating the temple guardian to attack anyone going to the Temple of Gaia. It is important that we head there at once."

"Terrador is right. Let's bolt before the welcoming committee shows up." Sonic noted and with that everyone headed to the goal ring that appeared in the center of a waterfall. The waterfall was actually an entrance to another location and when the heroes warped there they found themselves atop a cliff. On the cliff the group could see an elderly man clearly unconscious lying next to an emerald orb.

"That must be the village elder. We've got to rescue him." Sasami noted and with that she and Jade rushed in along with Sonic.

"Jade get back here before…" Jackie started to shout but was cut off by the sound of a giant roar. As he and the rest of the team looked up to investigate a massive purple phoenix in cursed flames flew in low and nearly charred the group. Sonic took the village elder to safety before the phoenix arrived, leaving Jade and Sasami to face down the monster that Spyro and the guardians knew right away.

"Jade, What in the world is that thing?!"Sasami yelled clearly freaked out.

"I'm going to guess that's the temple guardian that Terrador mentioned on our trip over here." Jade answered as best as she could.

"Right you are you little pests." A dark familiar voice chuckled and there standing was Drago in his sky demon chi form again flying next to the phoenix.

"Drago what have you done to the temple guardian?" Ignitus demanded of the demon son of Shendu.

"The temple guardian is now under our power. Dark Gaia Phoenix Destroy them!!" Drago yelled disappearing and the phoenix instantly let out a roar at the 2 girls.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Battle Night Begins to Play) **

The Dark Gaia Phoenix launched a swarm of fiery tail feathers which Jade and Sasami immediately dodged. Jade tried to attack only to be knocked back by the cursed flames.

"Jade, listen to me." Ignitus responded as he flew next to the edge of the square. "The beast is covered in flames a direct attack won't work in its current state."  
"Duh, I think I figured that out so what am I supposed to do about it?" The werehog asked.

"Try removing those flames first there should be something here that can remove them." the fire guardian simply responded and as he finished the Dark Gaia Phoenix took to the air and flew in low. The girls avoided the attack by a near miss while Ignitus took cover within some wooded area of the land.

"Sasami, where am I supposed to find enough water to douse that thing?" Jade asked and Sasami noticed some barrels of water on some raised platforms.

"Jade why not try throwing a barrel at it and see what happens." The aqua-haired girl responded so Jade raced over to the shortest platform and used her werehog strength to lift the barrel. Then taking aim as the Dark Gaia Phoenix was about to perform another low swoop she tossed the barrel into the monster and extinguished the flames around it forcing the beast to rest on the tallest platform. Jade instantly took action and leaped into the air throwing a punch to the face then an uppercut to the chin that did massive damage.

Once Jade landed she did a victory pose only to find the monster had gotten back up this time surrounded by more cursed flames.

"Chaps that was only round one, The Dark Gaia Phoenix isn't going to be defeated that easily." This time coming from Cyril who had appeared where Ignitus had taken cover.  
"So what do I do now then Captain Obvious?" Jade asked the ice guardian.

"Simply stun the monster with water last time though you'll need more water than only a single barrel could provide you with but just to ensure that you don't get burned to badly I'll provide some of my ice powers." Cyril explained and he fired a stream of ice breath to draw the phoenix away from Jade and Sasami while they looked for another barrel of water. Once they were ready with the barrel the ice guardian ended his assault and flew back to the cliff where the others were waiting and where Volteer was applying medical care to the village elder.

"Jade the beast looks like it's going to fire another attack." Sasami noted and true enough the Dark Gaia Phoenix launched a barrage of tail feathers at the 2 girls but didn't do much for Jade had the powers of the horse and dog talismans activated, her tattoos turning into the shape of a horse head and a dog respectively protecting the duo from harm.

"Great Now the stool pigeon decides to play dirty." Jade noted as she and Sasami returned to continue the battle.

Jade wasted no time in throwing another barrel at the Dark Gaia Phoenix only it didn't completely douse the flames surrounding it. Thinking quickly Sasami focused her mind and created another water barrel for the werehog to throw at the phoenix. Jade took aim and threw it at the beast completely drenching the monster and temporally removing the cursed flames causing it to rest on one of the elevated platforms. Acting fast the werehog pulled herself up onto the platform then jumped and preformed a quick punch to the face and an uppercut to the chin but it didn't seem to do enough so she jumped a few feet back then charged in with a punch to the stomach and using that momentum she leaped into the air, brought her fist together, extended her arms and slammed them down onto the Dark Gaia Phoenix. Once again when she landed, Jade took the time to make a victory pose only for Sasami to point her to the direction of the Dark Gaia Phoenix only to notice it had even more cursed flames surrounding it. The monster seemed to be EXTREMELY pissed off right now.

"Well that's what you get for trying to burn us alive you smelling stool pigeon." Jade taunted only to receive a response in the form of the monster slamming down in the center of the square and launching multiple shockwaves which seemed would have burned both her and Sasami if they weren't deflected by a sonic boom attack. The 2 girls were stunned to find that Terrador had fired that attack. Apparently to them it looked like his earth powers had returned and he was getting back into the fight.

"Lowering your guard for an instant would have left you vulnerable to attack if I had arrived a second late." Terrador lectured to Jade.

"I get enough lectures from my uncle about not doing anything reckless Terrador." Jade responded to the earth guardian.

"So then any suggestions on how we finish the battle then because it looks to me like we're in round 3." Sasami noted to the earth guardian.

"Well I've been watching the fight so far and from what I saw it would take a total of 3 water barrels to completely remove the cursed flames long enough for Jade to attack it." The earth guardian explained to Sasami.

"Only one problem," Jade imparted "there's only one water barrel left and it's sitting on the highest platform here."

"One more thing, never give up when you are fighting alongside your friends." Terrador advised and with that he returned to the edge of the arena.

While the trio was conversing the Dark Gaia Phoenix had recovered from the surprise attack and launched another round of fiery feathers at the 2 girls. The girls dodged to the left and out of range of the attack. Sasami concentrated on creating another water barrel for Jade to throw at the bird while Jade kept the bird busy.

Jade immediately threw the last water barrel in the square at the beast to find that only 1/3 of the flames had disappeared. Jade ducked and avoided the fiery feathers that the bird threw at her by racing around the edge of the arena. Sasami meanwhile had created another water barrel and was just about to work on a second barrel when Jade ran into her.

"Sorry about the crash." Jade apologized.

"Look now's not the time for that we've got a monster to stop." Sasami said seriously and taking note Jade went to the second water barrel that the aqua-haired girl had made and was about to throw it right for the phoenix but she had to contend with the fire blast the bird fired from its mouth. Thinking quickly jade used the power of the rooster talisman and levitated the barrel causing the tattoos on her arms to turn into the form of a rooster until it was above the Dark Gaia Phoenix. Jade let go of the power and then the barrel dropped onto the monstrous bird dousing the flames around it yet leaving only 1/3 of its flames remaining. Meanwhile Sasami had just finished creating another water barrel for the werehog to use but she saw that Jade was pinned down from the constant barrage of feathers that the Dark Gaia Phoenix was firing at her so she took the barrel and threw it as the bird itself. The Dark Gaia Phoenix crowed as its flames were completely doused and it landed on to the lowest platform which was confidently where Jade was taking cover behind.

Jade started with a standard punch to the face followed by an upper cut to the chin. She attacked with a punch to the stomach but this time she used the claws as a foot stool and leaped to its head then using all her strength, Jade moved into a somersault and slammed the Dark Gaia Phoenix right onto the ground effectively ending the battle. The Phoenix could only crow in agony of its humiliating defeat.

**(Song ends) **

"Bad Guy defeated." Sasami said heroically.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Stage Clear plays.) **

"Strike three, monster! That's enough out of you!!!" Jade yelled in victory.

**(Song ends.) **

"I take it that your mission was a success." Volteer asked as he and everyone else flew down to the ground. The village elder was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked.

"Yes thank you." The elder said kindly.

Jade was examining the treasure found on the battle field. Just then it started to shine and emit a jade colored beam that opened the temple gate. Not asking any questions she and Sasami along with Spyro, Sonic and Jackie entered the temple. When they reached the center Jade took out another chaos emerald from her bag and stretched her arm to the slot which Sasami revealed by using her crystal hair beads. Once the emerald was placed in the slot it regained its red glow which caused the temple to start shaking as the second piece of the planet moved back into place.

"I take it that another continent has been restored?" Jackie asked as soon as the rumbling stopped.

"You got that right Uncle Jackie." Jade replied.

"Guys lets head outside I'm sure everyone's worried about us." Spyro noted and with that the heroes headed out of the temple.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Chun-Nan Night Music begins to play) **

When they did they were in for quite a surprise; the phoenix was back on its feet, but the cursed flames were gone and it was now numerous colors and seemed to be much calmer. The village elder was standing next to the Gaia Phoenix. To the left of the elder were Ignitus and Volteer and to the right of the phoenix there stood Cyril and Terrador.

"The moment the temple lit up the beast woke up." The village elder explained. "It appears he's come back to his senses."

"I see. You must be the true temple guardian." Spyro understood as did the rest of the heroes.

"I'll bet your job is to guard the chaos emerald temple." Jade noted. "You must've gone berserk when the emeralds lost their power."

The phoenix simply nodded. The Guardian dragon elders were pleased to see that Jade and Sasami made it back in one piece.

"Well I'm glad you're back to your old self again." Sasami stated to the Gaia Phoenix. "Want some chocolate?"

With that Sasami once again pulled out a bar of chocolate from her backpack and offered it to the phoenix. The sacred being simply crowed and took the chocolate bar before it flew back to its perch high above the temple.

"So long. See you again sometime." The young heroes stated. Jackie and the elders just stared with pride at the sight before Terrador spoke up.

"Guys I think it's time we head back to the village to let everyone there that the elder is in one piece." The earth guardian suggested and on cue everyone hopped onto the back of the guardian dragons and with that they flew off into the night sky and headed for the village to go and get some rest for the next day's events.

**(Song ends) **

**

* * *

**Next time

The heroes have restored Chun-Nan back to its place on the planet but there is still unfinished business in the area. Meanwhile the forces of evil seem to have something devious in mind involving restoring Dark Gaia back to his full self again. Read and Review Please.


	11. ChunNan and Section 13

**Chun-Nan and Section13**

The heroes had all slept in the village and were well rested by time morning arrived. The dragon elders had opted to sleeping outside the hotel since they were too big to fit inside the walls while everyone else slept in the penthouse given to them by the owner which was covered by the elder himself. Jade and Sonic had returned to their regular forms of a girl and a hedgehog respectively though Jade was still sporting the black fingerless gloves. Sasami was the first one to wake up along with Spyro and Crash so they decided to play a little joke to get everyone else up. Thinking quickly the trio bought some loud speakers and a bugle horn like the one used in the military and wired everything together.

"Guys wake up." Sasami and Spyro said gently but everyone didn't notice so Crash simply turned the speakers on and played the military revile which instantly woke everyone up.

"SPYRO, SASAMI, CRASH!!" Everyone yelled in annoyance at the trio for waking them up so suddenly. Crash, Spyro and Sasami tried to look innocent but they failed as they started laughing

"Oh come on you guys didn't complain about Cyril and the fact that he snores." The aqua haired teen responded as soon as she calmed down only to find an annoyed ice guardian staring at her with contempt.

"Sasami let me tell you that I do not snore one bit." Cyril explained but Volteer was clearly not convinced.

"I abhor offending you Cyril but you do undeniably snore incredibly at full volume." The lightning guardian replied.

"Nonsense I do not snore." Cyril once again tried to defend himself looking to Ignitus and Terrador for help. Ignitus had already headed for the kitchen to help the staff prepare breakfast while Terrador replied as best he could.

"You sound like an avalanche." The earth guardian muttered to the ice guardian. Cyril just dropped the conversation for even he was wise enough to quit while he was ahead.

"Now that we're done with that little prank can someone tell us where the hell we're supped to go?" Sparx replied not knowing that he used foul language in the presence of the elders only to hear something rumble loud. Everyone turned to the source only to find Sasami rubbing her stomach.

"I'm hungry." The aqua-haired girl simply said.

"Well in that case we should head to the dining room at once. I'm sure breakfast is probably ready by now." Jackie suggested and with that everyone headed to the dining room to find that pancakes, eggs, pastrami, bacon and all kinds of bread and bagels were placed on the table. Even New York Strip Steaks were placed out in an all you can eat buffet style on the table.

"Wow whomever did this must have some very good culinary knowledge." Coco commented and everyone else voiced their compliments with Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador remaining silent knowing full well that Ignitus was the best chef among the guardians. Sure enough said dragon elder appeared wearing a chef's hat on his head much to the shock of everyone especially Jackie and Jade.

"Ignitus I didn't know that dragons could cook." Jackie yelled in surprise.

"Yeah the ones I've met in the past usually cook or eat human flesh." Jade added for she could well remember the time that Po Kong the Mountain Demon almost ate her uncle for lunch.

"It is as I said last night." The fire guardian explained "None of us would even think about eating humans to survive."

"Enough of the idle chit chat. Let's eat before this food starts going cold." Sparx interrupted as usual and with that everyone started eating the food that Ignitus and the chefs had prepared. Once everyone had finished their meal they all took time to rest for a little bit then after that the heroes all headed outside only to find a large volume of water that nearly washed them away.

"Great Scott what was that?" Cyril asked.

"Why don't you try asking the giant fish stick" Sparx commented and sure enough Drago was back only this time he looked a lot like his aunt Bai Tsa, the Water Demon only he was sporting his trademark black wristbands in his usual outfit.

"Drago what do you want this time?" Spyro asked of the demon.

"I'm going to make this as simple as possible." Drago began "Return the Earth Demon chi or I'll bury this village in a flood."

"Right and we're supposed to be afraid of that idiot." The yellow dragonfly once again commented to the group, Sasami meanwhile had already started to prepare the removal spell to take the water demon chi from Drago.

"Actually yes." Drago responded simply and was about to begin to start flooding the village when he saw that a green beam hit him. Everyone instantly noticed Sasami holding the Chi-O-Matic and was trying to remove the water demon chi from him.

"Sasami wait I forgot to tell you that the Chi-O-Matic can only hold one demon power at a time and it's already occupied!" Jackie yelled but it was too late as the demon chi was drained from Drago and into the device which caused it to break and release the 2 demon powers allowing Drago to reabsorb the water demon chi and sending the earth demon chi somewhere along the great wall of china.

"Well I'd torch you but in this case now that the earth demon chi is free it's all mine to steal. If anyone asks I'm having leap across the wall." Drago laughed and with that he left in a pool of water.

"Sasami what were you thinking?" Coco asked after seeing the failed attempt made by the aqua-haired girl to remove the demon chi powers.

"Calm down Coco she didn't know about the downside of the Chi-O-Matic," Sonic advised "At least Drago doesn't have the earth demon chi yet."

"That is true but I can sense the power still along the Great Wall of China." Sasami responded to the bandicoot and the hedgehog heroes.

"Then that is where the chi must be." Terrador piped up then turning to Jade, Crash, Spyro, Sonic, Sasami and Sparx he added "Listen up. The earth demon chi must be somewhere along the path of the Great Wall of China. The entrance is along the sun path in the entrance we took to reach the temple."

"Terrador is right, you'll have to hurry if you want to stop Drago but one of you must become the living vessel for the demon chi until Coco fixes the Chi-O-Matic." Ignitus explained to the young heroes whom nodded and with that they left for the entrance stage which would take them to the sun path.

When Sasami, Crash, Jade, Sonic, Spyro, and Sparx reached the entrance the instantly took the sun teleport path and found themselves standing on a section of the Great Wall of China.

"Well I did always want to visit the great wall one day." Sonic joked.

"Sonic now is not the time for jokes we've got work to do." Spyro noted with that the heroes were prepared to start running as soon as Jade finished the countdown.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Dragon Road Day Begins to Play.) **

"Here…We…GO!!!" Jade shouted and with that the heroes started racing along the great wall to the location of the earth demon chi hoping to obtain it before Drago.

"Guys I'm having so much fun here." Sasami yelled to the group.

"Well get ready to earn your wings kid." Sparx noted as the group was about to head to a spring. The heroes managed to jump the spring and gain some incredible hang time allowing them to reach the next section of the wall and keep racing.

"Hey Spyro I didn't know dragons could fly so fast." Jade noted.

"You'd be surprised at what the purple dragon could do." The purple dragon replied back.

"Hey guys less chatting more running." Sparx said everyone would've sent him a glare but there wasn't time as the group was about to run into some Spikes. Crash easily did his trademark spin attack and knocked them into mojo orbs which he and Jade absorbed to increase their natural fighting skills while Sonic boosted into some robots reducing them into yellow crystals allowing him to absorb them to increase his speed. Jade also smashed into some of the robots allowing her to absorb some of the energy crystals they left. Sasami meanwhile made mincemeat out of the ape soldiers that appeared to try and slow them down but she along with Spyro and Jade roasted and electrocuted them allowing them to absorb the sprit gems left behind to power up their magic and energy. The group started to feel the real test before them as they leapt across massive gaps in the Great Wall of China and to a large dragon statue. The heroes used their quick thinking to propel themselves onto the dragon and race along its back landing on yet another section of the Great Wall of China where they could see the goal ring, another key fragment and the earth demon chi waiting for them.

"Guys the Demon chi's here." Sparx noticed "let's get it before Drago shows up."

Everyone else instantly rushed to get to the goal ring before Drago showed up and strangely enough when they got there they didn't find him.

**(Song ends followed by Sonic Unleashed OST Stage Clear Music)**

"Guys, why exactly has Drago not shown up yet?" Sparx asked once the group stopped to catch their breaths.

"Probably laying a trap so that if one of us tries to touch the demon chi he might drain it from whoever touches it." Sasami mentioned recalling all the tales Jade told her about the demon chi powers she dealt with so far.

"Well in any case let's get it before we lose it." Jade started to say only to be interrupted by a dark chuckle.

"Hello gorgeous, what's cooking." The voice of Drago said in a mockingly flirtatious manner. He rode in on Malefor's back when he said that and the Shendu look-a-like shook his head in complete embarrassment.

"Okay that was pathetic." The Dark Master just said annoyed at that pathetic display. "I could think of something better while unconscious."

Spyro was standing next to the chi and he just placed his paw next to said power and felt it disappear within him.

"Well that was a tingly feeling." Spyro noted to the gang hoping Drago didn't notice. Unfortunately for him the demon son of Shendu did notice and charged in to try and retake the power only to be knocked back by Crash Bandicoot and his flurry of punches and kicks.

"Go Crash get him." Sparx cheered while Jade was going head to head with Malefor.

"Alright I'll admit, you're stronger than I thought to defeat the Gaia Phoenix." The dark dragon admitted to Jade.

"Well at least I'll kick your tail just like I helped Jackie kick Shendu's sorry butt." Jade scoffed to Malefor.

"You have much to learn about the power of a dragon for I'm more formidable than Shendu or his siblings." Malefor responded and he used a flame breath on Jade but she dodged and countered with a flying kick that Crunch taught her. Then using the powers of the snake and ox talismans which caused her tattoos on her arms to once again take the form of a snake on her left arm and an ox head on the right arm, she crept behind and pulled on his tail until she spun him around and threw him into Drago who was currently involved with a battle against the wild bandicoot and sent both of them crashing into a mountain.

"Guys, Let's get Spyro, the demon chi and this key fragment back to Section 13 right away." Sasami noted finding another half of a Gaia key on the ground and they stepped onto the teleport pad and warped away from their present location.

When the teleport sequence was over the heroes found themselves back at section 13 where this time Volteer was the dragon elder waiting for them along with Professor Pickle, Captain Black, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Aku-Aku, Crunch and Coco.

"Hey Guys how did we end up back here?" Sasami questioned.

"Well I had the teleport pad programmed to teleport you to section 13 if you found one of the demon chi powers and by the look of Spyro I'd say you found one." The female bandicoot explained.

"Is the containment Unit fixed yet?" Spyro asked.

"Uncle just finished the chi containment unit just now. Let us hurry and get the earth demon chi out of you at once." Jackie explained and with that everyone raced to the vault room where Uncle had just finished repairs to the containment unit.

"Uncle we've got 2 problems." Volteer explained. "One Spyro absorbed the earth demon chi to keep it from Drago and now he's about to be corrupted by the demon chi."

"So why didn't you try to remove it from him then and there?" Tohru asked only for Volteer to respond to him again.

"Well that's our second problem" the electricity guardian explained to the sumo apprentice wizard. "Sasami tried to remove the water demon chi from Drago but unfortunately there was already one power in there and it damaged the Chi-O-Matic in the process which lead us to our previous problem."

"AIYAA!" Uncle Screamed loudly. "Chi-O-Matic can only hold one demon power at a time and it will take time to repair."

"This means that the longer Spyro has the demon chi within him." Jackie Summarized for everyone who didn't know about the full effects of the demon chi, "It will be harder for Uncle to remove it."

"Then permit me to save you the trouble of doing so." Said a dark voice and there was Dr Neo Cortex standing with his Giant Yuktopus and a pair of blue gorillas with scorpion tails and the blue ghoul like creatures that attacked section 13 last time they were called Scorporillas and Grimlys respectively. This time he brought the spikes and some rat/chihuahua wearing lab coats that looked upright and nerdy. They were the ratnicians and he also brought along some Rhinorollers and Spikes which were upright light brown beavers with lots of spikes on their backs.

"Cortex! What are you doing here?" Tohru shouted at the scientist.

"Well I'm just cruising along and I figure I might pay a visit to take a certain dragon with demon chi power and bring him to Drago." Neo explained.

"Well if you want me come and get me." Spyro taunted ready to defend the vault only to be stopped by Volteer.

"Spyro I think it would be best if you sit this one out. Because in theory the more you use the earth demon chi the more you will turn into the earth demon himself." The electricity guardian explained. Spyro just sighed and decided to do what Terrador did and went into a meditative state. Cortex meanwhile noticed this and ordered the mutant army to attack.

"Jade, Crash, Coco, Crunch, you must hold off the mutants with Volteer's help while uncle fixes the Chi-O-Matic. I will help as best as I can." The benevolent mask spoke to Jade and the bandicoots.

**(Crash Mind Over Mutant OST Big Fight #1 begins to play)**

"Enough of this mutants attack!" Neo Cortex yelled and the mutant army charged in. Jade and the bandicoots used their martial skills to easily beat down the ratnicians. Jade took on the Grimly mutants by using the powers of the monkey and pig talismans which turned the tattoos on her arms into the shape of a monkey and a pig head on her left and right arm correspondingly and caused her to take her bandicoot form and fire laser beams out of her eyes which stunned some and for a moment it seemed to be easy but she decided to jack one to use it against Cortex later. Coco was fighting against the Spikes by jacking one after stunning it and used it to defeat the others by summoning a row of spikes to turn them into mojo orbs while leaving one alive to fight off the Yuktopus. Crash had his hands full with the Rhinorollers since they had the strength of rhinos and the armor of pangolins making regular attacks difficult to do any real damage to them so the wild bandicoot had opted for using Aku-Aku as a board to slam them leaving Crunch to try and deal with the Scorporillas. The muscle of the bandicoot family tried a head on approach and used his strength to attack the Scorporilla on his right which caused said monster to swat Crunch away with her tail leaving him unconscious. Jade used the Grimly's special ability to freeze time which provided the perfect diversion to for her to use the horse talisman powers on Crunch and get him back on his feet.

"Crunch you okay?" Jade asked the muscular bandicoot.

"I've taken worse hits then this kid." Crunch noted "I'm alright now time to kick some butt."

Meanwhile Crash was already dealing with the second Scorporilla using the Rhinoroller's special ability by rolling into the gorilla at high speed and stunning it long enough for crash to take control of the Scorporilla and then used the first Scorporilla to defeat the second. Cortex had just witness the 4 bandicoots kick his mutants down to dust.

**(Song ends) **

"That was only the warm up." The scientist proclaimed "Now for the real test, Yuktopus attack!"

**(Crash of the Titans OST Boss Fight Music Begins to play)**

"Bring it on Cortex!!" Jade snarled in her Bandicoot Form. The Yuktopus simply reacted to this taunt by slapping its tentacle for a left arm at the heroes. The heroes nimbly dodged it and prepared for a counter attack. Jade went of the offensive with the Grimly by using its special ability and slowing down time but the Yuktopus countered with a powerful cannon blast that knocked her off her titan and would've killed her if it weren't for the horse and dog talisman powers of healing and immortality. Uncle meanwhile was doing his best to extract the demon chi from Spyro so that the purple dragon could provide some assistance. He was still chanting the removal spell when at last he managed to extract the demon chi which looked like a flower and that in turn allowed Spyro to return to the waking world.

"What happened while I was out?" were the purple dragon's first words since going into meditation only to get wacked by Uncle's fingers.

"AIYAA! You absorbed the demon chi of Dai Gui the Earth Demon which I just removed from you and placed in the Chi Containment Unit." The chi wizard informed.

"Well that was refreshing now what can I do to help?" Spyro asked only to hear the sound of fighting right in the main base. There he found Jade and the bandicoots all worn down from fight what looked to be Cortex's Yuktopus Robot. Jade had returned to human form and was healing Crash and Coco after they suffered massive injuries.

"I take it things aren't going well?" Sparx asked as he suddenly appeared by Spyro's side.

"IF things WERE going well do you think Jade would be healing the bandicoots this soon in the battle?" Spyro shot back to his adoptive brother.

"Fools you are no match for Dr Neo Cortex!" the scientist exclaimed.

"Dude you're pathetic and your robot sucks." Sparx commented. Enraged by that last remark Neo ordered his massive robot to attack Spyro but the purple dodged every attack the Yuktopus threw at him but he couldn't use an elemental fury due to his need to focus and dodging attacks constantly only made it much more difficult. Jade saw that the purple dragon was dodging attacks continually, which was starting to take its toll on him so she took action and drew it away using her combustion powers causing the tattoos on her hands to turn into Chinese dragons.

"Hey fish breath. You couldn't hit the side of a barn if it was staring you in the face!!" Jackie's tomboy niece yelled. The Yuktopus upon hearing this decided to launch a powerful mojo shockwave which Jade dodged by using the levitation and speed talismans so she could fly above it and levitate the bandicoots out of danger. Aku-Aku hand used his powers to protect everyone with a 3 yard radius of him from the oncoming blast which surprisingly caused an explosion and covered the place in smoke. When the smoke cleared Cortex could see that most of the heroes were still standing completely unharmed.

"Well I'll say this you were tough but you'll fall before the might of…" Cortex began but when he looked he didn't see Jade or the bandicoots anywhere.

"Alright, where'd those bandicoots go?" the scientist proclaimed only to find that his robot got blasted with a stream of flames. Cortex found Jade back in her dragon form again with the bandicoot family riding on her back.

"Hey Shorty did you miss me?" Jade teased after letting the bandicoots off her back.

"That's it Yucktopus destroy her!!" Cortex yelled. The robot once again fired its cannon but Jade simply dodged and fired another torrent of fire at the monster which didn't seem to damage it so she tried using an electric orb on the beast and this time it did the trick and managed to stun it for awhile. Following up on that attack, the dragon began to spin on her tail as electricity started to build up around her.

"Volteer what is that?" Jackie asked the lightning guardian only to get wacked in the head this time by the electricity guardian's tail.

"Guardian dragons have trained in the ways of various elemental abilities and each one is a master of a different element." Uncle explained. "There are some abilities that they have not taught to Spyro yet due to his training."

"So we're supposed to let one dragon take on a giant bagpipe playing squid?" Captain Black asked.

"Let me field this one baldy. YES!" Sparx yelled right in the captain's face.

Back on the battle field Jade had just charged enough electricity to perform the deadly electric spin attach which she immediately unleashed on both Cortex and his robot not only destroying it but sending him back through the gate to his base.

**(Song ends followed by Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Stage Clear)**

"Fried Calamari anyone?" Jade asked once she returned back to her human form.

"Jade a wise warrior must know never to lower his guard." Jackie lectured his niece.

"Jackie is absolutely right." Professor Pickle added as he appeared from his room in the base with Sasami in tow.

"Where the heck were you all this time genius?" Sparx asked in his usual sarcastic manner once again getting a glare from everyone in the base except from Crash, Sasami and Spyro who just simply ignored that last comment.

"I was deciphering the Manuscripts and I have discovered the location of the next Gaia Temple. It is in the City of Spagonia itself right next to the city of Paris France." The professor explained.

"So let's hit the road and go!" Sasami yelled in her usually bubbly personality only to be stopped by Tohru.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait as Jade will need rest for the flight ahead and the sun is almost down." The Sumo apprentice replied pointing to the clock which read to be about time for sundown which meant Jade and Sonic went through their Werehog Transformations again only this time it seemed to go so smoothly that they didn't feel any pain.

"Okay that last transformation should've hurt but what happened?" Sonic asked one he regained his senses.

"My Guess is that the constant transformation Jade goes through with the monkey talisman might have had something to do with it combined with the fact that some of the healing power of the horse talisman might have clung to Sonic making him immune to the pain as well." Volteer theorized.

"Well in any case it is getting late and we all should be preparing for tomorrow's events." Jackie noted and with that everyone headed off for some well earned rest.

* * *

Next time

The Heroes head to Spagonia only to find one of the temples is guarded. please read and review.


	12. Spagonia Restored

**Spagonia Restored**

It was morning by the time the heroes had gotten their rest in section 13. Sonic, Jade and Sparx were the first ones to wake up since the night to day transformations served as their internal alarm clocks and the transformation process also woke up the dragonfly in the process. Everyone else was still sleeping or either about to wake up.

"Hey guys want to play a little joke to get back at Sasami, Crash, and Spyro for their little stunt in Chun-Nan?" Jade asked the others.

"I'm game kid." Sparx said with enthusiasm "So what do either of you guys have in mind then?"

"I don't know how about something really loud like a boom box playing something annoying?" Jade responded to the dragonfly.

"Here's a good song that's annoying." Sonic suggested "It's called La Cucaracha only it's played on the air horn."

"Alright so let's get an air horn then." Sparx suggested and the trio were about to leave only to find themselves staring into the face of Coco herself.

"Uh Coco," Sparx stuttered nervously "We didn't see you there so"

"What Sparx means is what are you doing here?" Sonic interrupted for the dragonfly.

"Nothing I was just about to take a walk." Coco replied in a poor tone that Jade easily tell that she was lying.

"Coco," Jade began "In all my years I've never heard a lousy excuse as yours for lying."

"The girl's right. You might as well tell the truth." Sonic added while Sparx simply nodded.

"Okay fine," the female bandicoot confessed. "I overhead you about to pull a prank to get back at Sasami, Crash, and Spyro for that wakeup call in Chun-Nan and I wanted to pay them out."

"Well in that case let's get on with this already." Jade said taking charge. So the quartet got some stereos, a jukebox and an amplifier and Coco wired them all together for the big wake up call.

"Okay everything is in place now all we need is a very loud and annoying piece of music." Coco explained.

"Might I suggest La Cucaracha? People sometimes use this for their musical car horns." Jade suggested to the group.

"That might work." Sonic noted "La Cucaracha is loud, annoying and makes a very good wake up tune."

"Okay so let's fire up this bad boy and let the music rip." Sparx added. Coco nodded and programmed one of computers in section 13 to play the tune in 10 seconds only to reveal a look of sudden worry.

"Guys I might have made a miscalculation in just isolating the sound to the sleeping quarters of the base during the programming sequence." Coco responded with a worried tone.

"You make that statement sound like a bad thing." Sonic replied to the genius of the bandicoot family.

"Actually La Cucaracha is going to be played all over the loud speakers in exactly 5 seconds so I suggest hitting the deck." Coco replied to the blue hedgehog hero. The group instantly hit the deck as soon as the car horn version of La Cucaracha started playing very loudly throughout the entire base. All the staff and everyone still asleep instantly jumped up at the noise.

"What is going on here?" Aku-Aku asked over the loud music.

"Is there a disturbing noise made by invaders?" Crunch asked Captain Black.

"No but I believe I know the source of the noise." Captain Black answered and he immediately pressed an emergency switch to silence the speakers.

"Guys I think I might know what happened around here?" Spyro noted as he and the group saw that Jade, Sonic, Coco and Sparx were missing from the bed rooms. The group instantly rushed into the base to find the four of them laughing their heads off at their little joke.

"JADE, SONIC, COCO, SPARX!!!" Jackie yelled "What is the Meaning of this?!!!"

"Relax Jackie that was just a harmless little joke." Coco explained which proved difficult with the stream of giggles coming from her mouth.

"Harmless well you better hope that Uncle didn't..." Jackie spoke as he was about to finish his sentence everyone heard a loud screech only made by one person.

"JACKIE!!!!! WHAT IS THAT HUGE RACKET IN HERE?!!!" screamed Uncle as he made his way into the area where the heroes were located.

"Hear that." Finished Jackie as Captain Black shut down the megaphones through the base.

"Well that was a nice wake up call." Sasami said to nobody in particular as everyone but Jade, Sonic, Crash, Coco and Sparx gave her a glare.

"Sasami now is not time for joking." Volteer explained "We have work to do."

"Well that was an interesting wakeup call around here but enough about that. Volteer has a point. According to the Gaia Manuscripts that Uncle and I have been researching there is a Gaia temple located right in Spagonia itself." Professor Pickle added as he made his way into the base.

"Then do we have to head to the Spagonia University itself?" Jackie asked only to get wacked in the head by Volteer's tail again.

"Thank you Volteer. As professor was saying," Uncle continued where the professor left off. "Temple is in town of Spagonia not located near the University of Spagonia."

"So let's go." Coco replied only to be stopped by Aku-Aku.

"It's not going to be that easy for the temple is probability guarded for starters." The benevolent mask explained.

"Let's not forget that we still don't know the location of the other half of the key for the temple." Tohru explained.

"Actually I think the key might be located right near the entrance to the temple guardian gate." Sasami theorized.

"The girl might be right." Sparx said. "Look what happened last time back in Mazuri the key should be right there."

"Well in that case we better get going." Jade said and on cue Sasami, Crash, Coco, Sonic, Spyro and Sparx all gathered round as Aku-Aku teleported them to Spagonia France.

Once they arrived at their destination the heroes instantly found the town to resemble a cross between London and Paris which happened to be near a river.

"Whoa I never knew this place actually existed before." Jade said amazed that she hadn't heard of this town before.

"Well you have to understand that when the temples were first discovered the town founders probably were the first guardians and they didn't want evil to find the locations of the temples. That's why they aren't on any map." Coco explained.

"What about the village we found in Mazuri Africa? We found that." Sasami explained.

"Only because Voltaire the librarian told us where the Professor was and Uncle created a locator spell to find him." Spyro said and as if on cue a large shadow started to form 15 feet from them and they noticed something from the sky. There was Volteer flying in with the librarian Voltaire on his back with an mp3 player listening to Front 2 Back by Xzibit.

"Volteer what are you doing here and what is that racket?" Sparx asked the lightning guardian once they landed.

"Well right after you left Professor Pickle instructed me to go get Voltaire the librarian and let him know the professor is safe at section 13." Volteer explained.

"I take it that there's more right." Sonic asked.

"Indeed." Volteer confirmed handing Jade the Chi-O-Matic. "You left the Chi-O-Matic behind and Uncle told me to bring the device to you and I'm also supposed to tell you that Uncle thinks the other half of the temple key is somewhere in this city but you'll need to use the tiger talisman power of balance to find it."

"The Tiger Talisman," Jade asked in shock "No offense but the last time I remember that caused my uncle Jackie to split into his light and dark sides and the power probably might just do the same to me."

"That's what the chi wizard said too but Professor Pickle thinks that the power of spiritual balance may lead you to the location of the other half of the temple key." Voltaire explained after listening to the large yellow dragon during the flight.

"Well in that case Jade use the tiger talisman power to find the key. I'll teleport back to Chun-Nan and have Cyril meet you at the location of the Temple of Gaia when you are done restoring this piece of the planet." Aku-Aku explained and with that he left for Chun-Nan while Volteer left for Paris.

"Well gang lets go." Jade said and with that Coco handed her the key. Jade then focused the power of the Tiger talisman which caused the tattoos on her arms to turn into the shape of a white tiger. The key started to glow and lead Jade and the heroes into another part of town which led them to another teleport pad only this one was like the last day teleport only this one had the number 3 in the center of the sun. Right next to it was another teleport pad that was like the crescent moon pad only it seemed inactive for the moment.

"Well unless that the talisman powers are jammed." Sparx commented "we have a winner kids."

"Sparx now is not the time for jokes we have work to do." Spyro said and with that everyone except Coco and Crunch who opted to wait for them when they got back, headed for the teleport pad with the sun on it. Once they were on the group got warped to another location within Spagonia that seemed to be comprised of various buildings found in an English style building plan. The group also noticed that the path to the area was comprised of rooftop tiles.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Rooftop Run Day begins to Play)**

"Well you should know the drill by now. Here…We…GO!!" Sonic remarked and with that the group shot out like a pack of rockets out across the rooftops of Spagonia. Racing across the rooftops wasn't easy considering the fact that they were racing through a city instead of the wide open savannah or the Great Wall of China but they made the best out of the current situation.

"Guys we've got company." Sparx yelled and everyone saw a pack of ape soldiers in the way so Spyro and Jade instantly fried and roasted them with lightning and fire attacks respectively turning the ape into sprit gems as usual. Once the apes were clear the group saw a bunch of robots in their way. Sonic instantly took lead and boosted through them absorbing the chaos orbs they left behind but another group of robots was standing in their path. Jade instantly took them out and absorbed the chaos orbs they left behind. The gang found themselves racing along another section of the area and they found themselves staring down a pack of Spikes and Rhinorollers so Jade and Crash instantly took the lead and beat down the mutants turning them into mojo orbs. This continued for quite a few minutes eventually reaching the large clock tower where the gang found themselves racing up one side and down another side of the big clock tower which resembled big Ben from London. Jade, Sasami, Crash, Sonic, Spyro and Sparx all stared in awe at the many rooftops below them but before they could take in anymore of the sights gravity suddenly caught up with them and forced them downward to a rail that lead to the eastern part of the city. Once back on the ground the heroes raced through even more city streets which were filled with apes, mutants, and robots all of which were taken down by Spyro, Crash, and Sonic in that respective order with help from Jade and Sasami in the process thus clearing the way for the heroes to race to the city square where there were even more robots were waiting but this time Spyro fried them with his electricity while Jade used the comet dash to roast said robots to ashes only to run into more of the ape soldiers whilst they were racing along the home stretch. Crash took on some of the apes with a tornado spin attack which surprisingly didn't make him dizzy only to run into some Spikes and Stenches. Sonic took care of the Spikes and Stenches with a boost attack and were reduced to mojo orbs which cleared the way for the heroes to reach the goal ring which was near the entrance to the bay.

**(Song ends followed by Sonic Unleashed OST Stage Clear) **

"Well that was fun. Let's do that again only without the robots, the apes, and the mutants." Sparx noted.

"I never thought I'd say this Sparx but for once I agree with you." Spyro noted. "Those robots were brutal and hard to fight. I miss battling the Dark Master's forces. I don't know how Sonic deals with fighting robots all the time."

"Well Crash seemed to have gotten a head ache from trying to beat down those apes that you seem to fight and the thing is that he had to work harder to defeat them." Sonic commented "I even had my hands full with the mutants that Crash usually battles from time to time and that's saying a lot considering that I'm actually starting to miss battling the robots."

"Well we all shouldn't complain let's just get the key, go to the temple and restore this piece of the planet." Sasami said while holding the other half of the planet key in her hands. Then taking Jade's half, she joined the 2 halves into a whole key.

"Hey one question, Isn't there going to be a robot guarding the temples or something?" Jade asked Sasami.

"Listen kid." Sparx said. "After the last 2 temples we visited the others are bound to have something guarding them. We got ambushed by Eggman in Mazuri by a robot in the day and we got burned by a Phoenix in Chun-Nan at night."

"Sparx is right." Sonic noted. "Whatever is guarding the temple is bound to depend of the time of day."

"Enough of the technical stuff already, let us get this show on the road." Jade commented and with that the group headed back onto the teleport pad and warped right to where Crunch and Coco were waiting for them.

"Hey kid how did the mission go?" Crunch asked once the heroes returned to where they had originally teleported to the rooftop run stage.

"Well I haven't had that much fun since visiting my old friend back in Hong Kong while my Uncle Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black and I recovered an Aztec Skull from a criminal organization hunting magical creatures with help from some dragons and their human allies." Jade explained to the muscular bandicoot.

"Did one of those dragons by any chance happened to be related to the dragon guardian of china?" Sparx asked.

"Actually yes why do you ask Sparx?" Jade answered to the yellow dragonfly and she couldn't believe what she heard next.

"Well from what Ignitus told me." Spyro began. "Your old friend's mother and father were killed at the hands of the Huntsclan."

"Are you talking about the group that hunts down all magical creatures and wants to destroy them using the Aztec Skulls?" Sparx asked jokingly. "Sounds like a pack of clumsy bounty hunters to me."

"Trust me young one the Huntsclan is no joke." A new voice replied and the heroes spotted the source of the voice which was a yellow dragon that looked exactly like Volteer except that he had yellow thunder bolt patterns on his horns and his tail was in the shape of a thunderbolt.

"Volteer what are you doing back here so soon?" Sasami asked shocked that Volteer was already waiting for them when she just saw him leave minutes ago.

"First off I'm not Volteer. My name is Aladdin." The Volteer look alike answered.

"Okay Aladdin why do you look like Volteer and what are you even doing here in the first place?" Sasami asked the dragon elder.

"Well to answer your first question, I'm Volteer's twin brother though I'm younger than him by 1 minute." Aladdin explained "as to why I'm here. The world dragon council is concerned about the human world knowing about the magical world with Dark Gaia released from his slumber in the planet."

"Figures considering that they also knew about Shendu and the Book of Ages and judging by their reactions about the latter it was a real shock to them that the book actually exists." Jade explained to Volteer's twin brother.

"Sounds to me like the council just needs to chill out. We can handle this." Sonic replied.

"Sonic is right. We can handle this so tell the old guys the Spagonia Temple will be activated in a matter of minutes." Sparx replied and before Aladdin could answer the heroes had already activated the teleport pad which would take them to the location of the temple.

"If they cannot restore the planet and stop Dark Gaia then all is lost." Aladdin said to himself just as he was about to fly back to the Island of Drago to inform the council of dragons not knowing that somebody overheard every word he said.

Meanwhile the heroes had just arrived at the bay where there was a long pier that seemed to serve as the entrance to Spagonia for anyone coming by sea.

"Well we're here at the temple's approximate location so where's the temple guardian?" Sparx asked as he and the heroes started racing along the wharf but they didn't have to wait long.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Battle Day/ Eggman Boss Begins to Play) **

"Does that answer your question Sparx?" Coco asked as a huge metallic fish shaped robot leaped out of the water and glided alongside them giving the heroes a clear view that it was being piloted by 3 robots before turning about to face them.

"All systems go. Proceeding to combat mode level one. Activating primary weapons." The head robot said in a monotone voice and with that the robot started firing lasers from both sides at the heroes. Jade, Sonic, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Sparx and Sasami all did their best to avoid the laser attacks.

"Jade is it just me or is that barrier stronger than the last one?" Sparx asked as he and the gang noticed that the shield was indeed stronger. Before they could inquire more on the subject they had to dodge as the Egg Devil Ray's lasers started to form into a windmill blade like pattern trying to keep the heroes from getting to the machine while attacking them at the same time. Spyro fortunately saw an opening and fired a barrage of ice spikes and fire balls at the robotic fish. The robot then recalled its fin laser cannons back and tried to fire bullets at the heroes which kept the heroes from attacking. Once again in between firing bullets the mechanical Devil Ray fired lasers at the group but the heroes dodged from side to side staying in between the twin laser cannons. Jade took the initiative and boosted right into the cockpit causing her tattoos to turn into a rabbit and an ox respectively giving her the speed and strength necessary to smash the robot and send it into a tail spin.

"Unexpected combat situation, proceeding to combat mode level 2." The head robot in the Egg Devil Ray stated. On cue the Egg Devil Ray started to fire the lasers only this time they started to fire in a up and down pattern. Once the laser part was clear the robot tried to fire even more bullets but this time Crash, Coco, and Crunch each preformed their signature attacks at the cockpit of the Egg Devil Ray and heavily damaged the machine leaving the robot down to only 1/3 of stamina.

"Proceeding to combat mode level 3, Commencing all out attack now." The head robot in the Egg Devil Ray cockpit said as the other robotic pilots activated the weapon systems to full blast. The heroes all dodged the massive laser beam attack that was firing at them which gave the group no room to counter attack.

"Jade, I think I see a weakness but I need Spyro and Sonic's help to exploit it." Sasami yelled to the 12 year old who understood completely.

"Spyro you run interference while Sonic and Sasami prepare to attack." Jade yelled to the purple dragon.

"I'm keeping this metal fish busy so whatever you're planning to do then proceed soon because I'm running out of magic." Spyro yelled in understanding and with that he flew around the lasers and started firing a barrage of ice spikes and fire balls at the robot but unfortunately for him the Egg Devil Ray's combat mode level three mad the robot impervious to fire and ice based attacks and caused him to run out of breath magic but gave Sasami and Sonic enough time to build up ring energy to perform their signature attacks. Spyro wore down the Egg Devil Ray enough for Sonic and Sasami to boost into the cockpit one last time dealing the robot the final blow sending the mechanical fish into a tailspin.

"Ah, I knew this would happen." The pilot robot proclaimed as the Egg Devil Ray shined for a minute then fell down onto the pathway exploding in the process.

"Not a bad toy, but playtime's over, pal!" Sonic stated as the others couldn't help but agree with the blue hedgehog hero.

**(Song ends followed by Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Stage Clear) **

Once the heroes reached the temple, Sasami did the honors of revealing the temple slot for the chaos emerald to restore the planet and Jade placed another dead emerald onto said slot. After a few seconds the power of this section of the planet restored the blue chaos emerald which caused the power of said emerald to restore this section of the planet back to its proper place thus adding a third lock on the seal of Dark Gaia. Once the rumbling stopped the heroes were greeted with a very shocking surprise.

"Hello there young chaps, I take it that another piece of the planet has been restored?" Cyril the ice guardian asked once they exited the temple. He was not alone because Aku-Aku was floating there beside him.

"Does the fact that we feel like we survived an earthquake say anything?" Sparx asked back to Cyril.

"Fair enough but what exactly are you doing here Cyril?" Jade asked.

"Well I'm to take you back to Section 13 for this is something urgent to discuss and it involves some of your old friend Ring, her sister Mei Ling and their grandfather Mr. Lee, The Chinese dragon who replaced Lao Shi after he left for America years ago and is training Jake Long the first American Dragon." Cyril replied.

"Hey wait how do you know about them and what does this has to do with us?" Jade asked shocked and stunned that Cyril would know so much about her old friends.

"All will be explained at Section 13 now we must hurry and get there at once." Cyril explained.

"The Ice Guardian is right and with three of the Gaia Temples activated I can teleport us right to Section 13's Headquarters in an instant." Aku-Aku explained and with that he warped the group all the way back to section 13.

* * *

Author's Note

Whew that was tough. Took me a few days to work out the bugs with this one and a big shout out to my main friend Luiz4200 for letting me borrow some of his OCs and make references to his Jackie Chan Adventures American Dragon Jake Long crossover story An Aztec Skull in Hong Kong which I recommend you read.

Next Time

The Heroes return to Section 13 where Jade gets the biggest shock yet during this quest involving her old friends and the American Dragon and crew. The elders head to the Isle of Draco on a meeting leaving the kids in Section 13 alone. Wild House Party anyone? If anyone has an idea for the wild house party chapter coming up next please review or send a Private Message to me thank you that is all.


	13. Section 13's Wild House Party

Disclaimer, I do not own anything used in this story except the Werehog transformation by Jade, and the brothers of the Guardian Dragon Elders who will be introduced in this chapter. Author's Note the Guardian Dragons already know about the magical community so there is no need for introductions from them.

**Section 13's Wild House Party**

Jade was beyond surprised when the heroes got back to section 13 for it was only 20 minutes to sunset and the rest of the heroes were equally shocked for standing there among Captain Black, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, and Professor Pickle were not only Terrador, Volteer, and Ignitus but they were joined by Jake Long, Spud, Trixie, Rose, Lao Shi, Sun Park, Mr. Lee, Mei Ling, Ring, and Shaoran as well as Aladdin some new dragons who look very much like Terrador, Cyril, and Ignitus in the process.

"Jade once again you managed to restore another piece of the planet to its proper place." Professor Pickle congratulated the heroes.

"Professor now is not the time for congratulations just yet." Lao Shi interrupted.

"My old friend Lao Shi is right." Mr. Lee added "There are still a few problems we have to attend to and dropping our guard now is a foolish decision at this point in the battle."

"Mr. Lee is right. With 3 Gaia Temples activated, the forces of evil will stop at nothing to prevent these young kids from trying to get to the remaining 4 Temples of Gaia." The Ignitus look alike explained. Everyone who knew Ignitus as well as Volteer, Cyril and Terrador would've noticed that the dragon who just spoke was a lighter shade of red than Ignitus and his oranges markings were of a yellow orange instead of a regular orange and the tail was a yellow orange flame pattern.

"Okay Ignitus we already get it. We have to go out and restore the chaos emeralds which in turn will restore the planet which in turn will strengthen the seal on Dark Gaia." Sparx said already annoyed at hearing the same thing 3 times and doing the same damn thing three times.

"Well done Sparx you just did me and my brother a favor. You saved our young guests a very long lecture but your only mistake was thinking that I was Ignitus." The Ignitus look alike explained.

"Okay if you're not Ignitus then who the heck are you supposed to be?" Trixie asked with a great amount of impatience.

"My name is Shahryar. I am the younger twin brother of Ignitus the Fire Guardian Dragon Elder by 3 minutes." Shahryar explained to Trixie then turning to Ignitus he added, "Brother I think a round of introductions are in order before we explain as to why we are all here."

"Yes yes of course. Well as you all know I'm Ignitus the fire guardian and leader of the Guardian Dragon Elders." Ignitus explained.

"I'm Volteer the Electricity Guardian and I do believe that some of you have already met my younger twin brother Aladdin." Volteer explained to the crowd referring that last part to Jade, Sonic, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Sparx and Sasami.

"My name is Cyril and as you all know I'm the Ice Guardian and my brother is Sinbad. He's older than myself but I do not mind because we were born on the same day so he not much older than I am." Cyril explained getting some odd looks from Jake and Mei Ling.

"My little brother has a point about him being the Ice Guardian even though I'm older. Guarding eggs may be a great honor I just didn't seem to be the kind of dragon to stay in one place. I liked to see the world so when it came time to appoint the Ice Guardian. Everyone thought I would be the selected choice but I turned it down and Cyril earned the position instead." Sinbad explained. Everyone noticed that Sinbad was a darker shade of blue than Cyril and instead of purple markings his markings were a mix of Blue and Purple.

"What made you want to turn down an offer of being a Guardian Dragon Sinbad?" Ring asked Cyril's big brother.

"Well let's just say my wife Marina was still on earth and I needed to be there for her and the kids. I would be a lousy father if I left to go fight the forces of evil and died in the process." Sinbad explained.

"Don't remind me. Jensen, Cameron, and Lauren were a handful even for you and Marina back then and they were triplets. Jonathan being the eldest of the five kids was pretty much well behaved despite taking after you most of the time. But Zach was pretty much like our grandpa Flurious." Cyril explained.

"If you guys are done chatting I think we'd all like to hear about Terrador and his brother." Sasami spoke up not knowing that she could diffuse an argument with only a quiet word.

"Sasami is right we have much to do and we need to focus on the task at hand." Terrador added.

"My younger brother is right. As you may not know I'm Terrador's older twin brother Ali Baba and I was born 7 minutes before he was but that is irrelevant to the situation at hand. However he and I are opposites when it came to combat for the power of an earth dragon resides in both the soil and the air and where he was rooted to the soil I was more at home when it came down to air based abilities." Ali Baba explained. Ali Baba was a green dragon who looked like Terrador only he was a forest green dragon and like Terrador he had brown markings but his were a more lighter brown to contrast with the emerald green instead of the earth brown of his brothers markings.

"Well then thank you for the introductions but we all like to know who you are. I believe I have already met some of you back in Spagonia before you headed out for the temple, but I don't know about the rest of you so could please introduce yourselves." Aladdin asked the heroes.

"Well my name is Jade Chan. Pleased to meet you." Jade spoke up.

"I'm Sasami. I don't know much about myself or my past and I've been traveling with Jade to find my memories." Sasami continued.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive." Sonic added.

"I'm Spyro the Dragon and this is my adoptive brother Sparx." Spyro continued the introductions.

"You got that right Spyro. I still wonder why you get the attention just because a lot of weird stuff shoots out of your mouth." Sparx commented but then stopped when he received glares from Jake, Mei Ling, Ring, Jade, and Spyro.

"I'm Coco Bandicoot, That's my big brother Crash Bandicoot, that's Crunch and our guardian is Aku-Aku." Coco explained pointing to herself, Crash, Crunch and Aku-Aku in that order.

"My name is Professor Pickle. I'm the one who studied up on Dark Gaia and the Gaia Temples. I'm very pleased to meet actual talking dragons. Perhaps we can talk over a plate of luscious cucumber sandwiches later." The professor commented.

"I'll look into that on professor. Perhaps I could serve that for dinner later on." Shahryar explained later. The heroes guessed that cooking was something that the fire guardian and his family did very well.

"My name is Jackie Chan. This is Uncle and his apprentice Tohru and Captain Augustus Black the head of Section 13." Jackie explained to the dragons.

"Well it appears we know who you are and from what each of our brothers has already told us you seem to be very nice people." Ali Baba answered politely.

"It's a shame that we cannot say the same for the rest of the humans in the base unless my brother Cyril was telling the truth about other dragons being in the area besides us." Sinbad said solemnly only to be interrupted by Ignitus.

"That's the reason why we're all here Sinbad. There are other dragons present and I believe that the sun is about to set right about now and that's when you'll see what our new problem is." The fire guardian explained and true to his the sun started to set as day started to turn into night. Sonic and Jade transformed into their respective werehog forms but they weren't the only ones who transformed for everyone who had been to Hong Kong during the Aztec Skull quest could tell that Dark Gaia's presence has not just affected Jade and Sonic.

"I believe Ignitus explained only half of our current problem." Lao Shi stated seriously for he was in his dragon form along with, Sun Park, Jake, Mei Ling, Ring, and Mr. Lee.

"Let me guess," Jackie asked. "Dark Gaia's presence forces you into your dragon forms at night."

"Jackie is correct." Sun Park responded. "Dark Gaia's power has forced all the dragons around the world to take their dragon forms at night. Fortunately we can still transform into our dragon forms during the day if we need to but at night we cannot change back into our human forms."

"This is a serious problem, especially if the forces of darkness learn about this latest development." Tohru commented.

"I have just one question." Sparx asked as he and Spyro never met the American Dragon or his allies before now.

"What is it now Sparx?" Spyro asked annoyed due to his adoptive brother usually asking something annoying or pointing out the obvious.

"Who are those four kids and why haven't they turned into dragons?" Sparx asked pointing to Trixie, Spud, Rose and Shaoran.

"Well Sparx to answer your question. My name is Trixie Carter." Trixie replied annoyed at the dragonfly.

"I'm Arthur P. Spudinski but everyone calls me Spud. We just happen to be 2 ordinary kids who found out that our friend Jake was a dragon." Spud replied seeming to be much calmer than his friend.

"Okay and you guys are supposed to be the Huntsgirl and the Chinese Huntsboy respectively." Spyro added referring to Rose and Shaoran respectively after hearing so many stories about Jade's adventure in Hong Kong during the race for the Aztec Skull.

"We were members of the Huntsclan until we found out that the Huntsclan kidnapped us as children and lied to us about our pasts. My name is Rose." Rose explained to Spyro.

"My name is Shaoran but the Huntsclan changed my name to Pong to make it harder for my real family to find me." Shaoran explained seeming aware that Sparx didn't trust him.

"Great if you guys used to be dragon slayers where were you when we need help slaying Cynder when she was evil or better yet why didn't you help us deal with Malefor over in China?" Sparx yelled only to receive glares from elder dragons while Spyro, Jake, Mei Ling, and Ring all responded in a different manner.

"Sparx do us all a favor for once and shut the hell up already!" Spyro and the younger dragons yelled at the dragonfly while Sasami, Jade, Sonic, Crash and Coco and the humans said nothing though Trixie seemed to trust Sparx after that last remark.

"Guys this is not the time for yelling." Sasami stepped up. "We need a plan to work on how we're going to deal with this situation."

"Sasami is quite right. Now is not the time to yell kids." Sun Park added very impressed at the 13 year old girl for being able to diffuse an argument with minimal effort which was quite a chore to do even for the former Korean Dragon.

"Indeed which is why we are going to see the Dragon Council while Shahryar, Aladdin, Sinbad, and Ali Baba will cover for their respective brother at the temple." Aku-Aku explained.

"One More thing," Uncle yelled "Professor Pickle is going with us as is Captain Black."

"Why is Professor Pickle going with us?" Jackie asked only to be wacked in the head by Cyril's tail.

"Jackie, Professor Pickle is the authority on Dark Gaia and the Gaia Manuscripts. The Council will want an explanation as to what Dark Gaia is and what the Gaia Temples are and every second we waste here is another second Dark Gaia grows stronger and who knows what the forces of darkness have planned." Cyril explained.

"That's something I'd expect to hear from Uncle." Jade commented while Tohru nodded.

"Cyril's right even though he is terribly obnoxious at times. We must depart at once in order to stop the forces of darkness." Uncle Agreed and with that Aku-Aku teleported, the elders out of section 13 leaving, Jade, Sasami, Sonic, Crash, Coco, Spyro, Sparx, Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Ring, Mei Ling, and Shaoran alone in the base.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Sasami asked the group.

"Well you know what they say. When Grandpa's away the kids will party." Jake spoke up and with that Spud and Trixie seemed to get what the American Dragon was thinking.

"Jake, remember what happened the last time you threw a party?" Spud asked.

"Rose nearly slew three members of the dragon council during that Halloween party, one of which was revealed to be a traitor to the order of dragons." Trixie remembered for she still didn't trust Rose.

"Who's gonna know?" Sparx commented "I think it would be a great idea."

"I don't know Sparx what if the elders come back and find this place a mess?" Spyro answered.

"Relax boys I'm a genius, I can create a robot that will clean this place up in a minute." Coco reminded them.

"Well as long as we're going to throw this party we may as well introduce ourselves to Sonic, Spyro, Sparx, Sasami, Crash, and Coco." Mei Ling reminded them.

"My name is Ring and this is my sister Mei Ling and this is my sister's boyfriend Shaoran." Ring introduced to Sonic, Crash, Coco, Sasami, Spyro and Sparx who nodded. Then it was Jake's turn to introduce himself and Rose to the heroes.

"My name is Jake Long, the American Dragon and Rose is my girlfriend, formerly known as Huntsgirl." Jake explained to Sonic, Spyro, Sparx, Sasami, Crash, and Coco who nodded again to the American Dragon.

"Jake doesn't it bother you that you are dating a former dragon slayer?" Sparx asked not trusting Rose and Shaoran due to their ties to the Huntsclan.

"Sparx has a point I mean isn't it an odd relationship. I mean a dragon and a slayer?" Spyro added for he was worried about the safety of the dragons as well as the rest of the guests.

"Believe me Spyro," Mei Ling responded to the purple dragon. "I know what Jake is talking about."

"Don't tell me you and Shaoran the former Chinese Huntsboy are dating each other right?" Sparx responded in sarcasm only for Mei Ling to nod her head in response. At this point Sparx almost fainted when he heard that piece of news.

"Considering the fact that Mei Ling's boyfriend is a former member of the Huntsclan is difficult but I'm still learning to deal with that after what happened to our mother and father." Ring added.

"Believe me Ring, Aladdin told us about your parents." Jade added.

"Well let's bring some light into this darkness and start the party!" Sonic exclaimed and with that the heroes began setting up and preparing for the party.

Meanwhile over in the Dragon Council Room on the Isle of Draco, Professor Pickle was explaining about Dark Gaia and the Gaia Temples to the Council and after listening to Volteer add what he found out combined what the information he learned from Aku-Aku and Coco the Councilors were extremely shocked.

"From what you have described professor, it would appear that Dark Gaia has been freed from his slumber." Councilor Andam the African Dragon responded gravely.

"That pretty much sums it up." Cyril remarked to the council.

"Cyril will you hold your tongue and don't say anything that will make us sound arrogant?" Terrador replied to the ice guardian only to be silenced by Councilor Kulde the European Dragon.

"Cyril is right Terrador." Councilor Kulde replied to the earth guardian dragon elder. "Dark Gaia's influence has not only affected the human world but it is causing the magical community to suffer side effects of being exposed to Dark Gaia's powers."

"I'm sure you're all aware of this but Dark Gaia has affected more than just us dragons by trapping us in our dragon forms at night." Councilor Omina the Atlantis Dragon recalled.

"Jade and Sonic are still stuck as werehogs at night and turn back into a human and a hedgehog respectively during the day." Ignitus answered to the Atlantis Dragon.

"What of the Talismans of Shendu? How do they factor into Dark Gaia's release from the earth?" Councilor Kulkulkhan the Central American Dragon asked the Professor.

"I'll take that question Councilor." Aku-Aku spoke up. "It wasn't the talismans that freed Dark Gaia. The power of the Chaos Emeralds caused this mess and caused the talisman powers to bond to Jade causing her to have black tattoos on her arms."

"The Chaos Emeralds caused this? We've heard stories about the emeralds but we didn't think that the emeralds actually existed." Councilor Omina explained.

"Sensei speaking of Jade, I hope she's okay." Tohru said as he was greatly concerned for her safety.

"Relax Tohru, What could possibly happen?" Crunch asked the Sumo apprentice as he was greatly wondering about that question.

"I'm sure that they're probably at Uncle's shop or spending time together as friends should." Captain Black responded.

"Captain Black has a point Crunch." Terrador added to the muscular bandicoot. "It's not like they're throwing a wild house party right now."

Back in Section 13, said wild house party was in full swing as kids in costume and magical creatures from all over the city appeared in the underground base. The music was blaring and food was being served as the hosts could only relax at the party which consisted of Front 2 Back by Xzibit being the current song playing over the speakers. It had been several hours since the heroes were left alone in section 13 and as far as they knew they weren't going to waist this opportunity to throw a party. Many of the magical creatures were still worried about Rose and Shaoran being present but after hearing what they did for the dragon council some of them didn't mind having the former Huntskids present though they were still cautious around them.

"You know this wasn't such a bad idea after all." Trixie conceded as she took a sip of her beverage.

"Well what can I say? Just relax and go with the flow." Sonic replied snacking on a hotdog and French fries.

"And the best part is that who would be stupid enough to show up and crash the party?" Sparx asked only to hear a loud crashing sound.

"Guess what kids? Drago's in the house!" The son of Shendu proclaimed as he barged into section 13 causing the music to suddenly stop and the guests to stare at him and his posse.

"Drago, how did you get in the base without tripping the alarms?" Jade asked knowing full well that Captain Black installed new motion detectors and heat sensors to keep Drago out of the base.

"Well I had some help from a certain scientist who we all know." Drago fired back to the female werehog. As if on cue, Dr. Eggman was present but instead of flying his usual Egg Mobile he was riding on Malefor's back.

"Well that explains that. Eggman probably disabled security so Shendu could sneak in here undetected during the house party." Shaoran surmised leading to clear shocks from everyone even the villains.

"Shaoran, how did you know about Shendu?" Spyro asked shocked that a member of the Huntsclan knew about Shendu since he heard stories about the demon sorcerer of fire from Ignitus.

"When I was a member of the Huntsclan training to slay dragons I often heard stories about Shendu but I thought he was still a statue." The former Huntsboy replied.

"Why does everyone I meet here think I'm Shendu?" Malefor groaned in annoyance at the mix up of names.

"Why don't you go look in a mirror already?" Eggman responded bluntly and as if on cue Malefor saw his reflection in one of the disco balls and saw he did indeed look like Shendu.

"Well if you're not Shendu then who are you?" Jake asked the Shendu impostor.

"My name is Malefor. I'm the Dark Master and I seek the destruction of Spyro the purple dragon." The Shendu look alike replied to the American Dragon.

"Well if you want to go after Spyro you'll have to go through us first." Jake said and everyone prepared to stand their ground for the fight against The Dark Master.

**(Fight the Knight ~Strings Version~ on Sonic and the Black Knight Tales of Knighthood starts to play during this segment of the party.) **

The party guests cleared out of the area and stood on the sidelines thinking that this big fight was entertainment and wanted to see if the rumors about the purple dragon were true.

"Who's first?" Drago asked only to be answered with a fireball formed courtesy of Ring. Drago dodged and countered with a fireball that knocked out Ring and sent her crashing into Sasami. Sasami instantly tended to any injuries that Ring might have received while the rest of the heroes prepared to face down Drago.

"That was dull. Next!" Drago yelled in a cocky attitude only to get a fist to the face thanks to Sonic the Werehog.

"Hey, you ugly lizard." Sonic taunted. "Try me on for size."

"I'd be glad to do so you filthy rat." The son of Shendu responded trying to make roast hedgehog out of Sonic but the werehog shielded his arms and created a sphere of light around him which deflected his attacks. The rest of the party guests watched in shock and wonder at the battle going on before them.

"Why doesn't the group all just rush in already?" a troll commented.

"Hush you fool." A pixie commented. "The American Dragon, Spyro the Purple Dragon and their allies don't know their enemies well enough to do that. They want to see what they're capable of first."

"For once the pixie actually has a point. Its time I got serious." Drago yelled finding that his fire attacks were ineffective so he turned into his water demon form.

"Jade what's with the giant fish stick?" Ring asked after Sasami took care of her minor injuries and once Drago's transformation sequence was complete.

"Long story short, different forms of demon chi give Drago different powers." Jade replied to her friend. "The water demon chi gives him the power of water and causes him to resemble his aunt Bai Tsa."

"The kid has a point now let's see you try to beat me now." Drago challenged after washing Sonic off the field.

"Bring it on fish breath." Jake yelled and before anyone could say something the American Dragon sent a stream of flames at Drago only to find that they were of no effect. Before Jake could counterattack Drago sent a flood of water at the American dragon heavily injuring him.

"Ouch what happened?" Jake asked as he tried to stand up.

"It looks like Drago is impervious to fire based attacks." Mei Ling responded.

"So how do we beat him in this form?" Sonic asked once he recovered from that tidal wave.

"Well he's made up of water and our parents tell us not to drop a light bulb in water." Spud commented after studying up on the demon sorcerers. Spyro and Jade seeing what he meant stepped up to the plate.

"Is this all they have left to fight me with? A whelp and a child?" Drago roared with laughter. Jade and Spyro just answered with a blast of electricity from their mouths and fried Drago knocking him unconscious. Sasami thinking quickly casted the removal spell draining the water demon chi power into the Chi-O-Matic. Sasami rushed to the vault to transfer the power into the containment unit. The crowd clapped at the performance thinking the fight was over.

**(Song Ends) **

"Oh yeah folks, we rule." Sonic the Werehog commented as he bowed before the fans. Sasami returned from the vault after placing the water demon chi in the containment unit and joined in the applause.

"Well I never thought that the werehogs actually had it in them." said a troll who was watching the fight.

"Well I believed they could stop that filthy lizard." a mermaid replied after she heard the troll's comment.

"If you're all quite done I think I'll pick up from where Drago here left off. Eggman take Drago back to base while I deal with the kids." Malefor ordered and with that Eggman left with Drago with a portable teleportation device he created. The party DJ sensing that another battle was about to take place fired up the jukebox again and selected Fight the Knight by Crush 40. (Author's note: I advise you listen to Fight the Knight while reading this part of the story to feel the flow.)

"Bring it on old man." Sonic taunted the Dark Master while preparing to serve him a knuckle sandwich werehog style.

**(Fight the Knight by Crush 40 on Face to Faith: Sonic and the Black Knight Vocal Tracks begins to play. Lyrics are in bold and Italics)**

_**My will to fight the knight **_

"You shall regret the very moment you said those words to me." Malefor fired back and he started to launch fireball attacks which knocked the werehog off of his feet.

_**My will to fight the knight **_

_**My will to fight the knight**_

"You'll pay for that comment lizard face." Trixie said confidently with a not so confident Spud by her side.

"Trixie are you sure we can take on Malefor alone?" Spud asked his friend.

"You won't be fighting him alone. We'll help as much as we can." Rose commented as she and Shaoran attempted to stun the mighty dragon. Spud and Trixie threw some stones at the Dark Master but they had no effect.

_**Will to fight  
**_

_**In a world that's time is right and I'm alive!  
**_

"Pathetic." Malefor only said as he dodged and whipped his tail at Spud, Trixie, and the 2 Huntskids sending them right into a wall. Jake and Mei Ling rushed to their aid. While the bandicoots prepared to attack.

_**On my own  
**_

_**From a world that seems alone and I'm alive!**_

Crash tried to perform Norris round house which consisted of 2 punches and a kick but that didn't even phase Malefor.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me." The Dark Master remarked and dodged the attack. _**  
**_

_**Will to survive!**_

Coco attempted to use what she knew about martial arts but that only served to irritate the Dark Master even more. Malefor having had enough of the bandicoots blasted them with flames leaving them with 3rd degree burns. Jade used the power of the levitation talisman and moved Crash and Coco away from the battlefield so Sasami could treat their burns.

_**My will to fight the knight**_

_**My will to fight the knight  
**_

"Is that the best you can do?" Malefor teased the heroes once again being met smack in the face by a blast of flame.

_**My will to fight the knight**_

"Try this on for size!" Jake yelled as he fired multiple fire balls at the Dark Master who simply countered by dodging._**  
**_

_**Face the knight in a world of evil light and I'll survive!  
**_

"Jake, try not to be so reckless and keep a lookout for trouble." Mei Ling warned only to find Malefor floating a few feet from her.

_**On my own, overthrown, yet not alone and I'm alive!  
**_

_**My will to survive  
**_

"You would do very well to follow your own advice. That is what separates the warriors from the wimps." Malefor commented and without giving her a chance to answer he blasted Mei Ling's wings with ice causing her to fall to the ground. Spyro went to thaw her wings out while everyone else prepared to defeat Malefor.

_**My will to fight the knight **_

_**My will to fight the knight **_

_**My will to fight the knight **_

"Hey Ugly look behind you!" said a voice and before Malefor could attack he was met smack in the face by Sonic's knuckles, then the werehog slammed both of his fists into Malefor's forehead but the dark master countered with a torrent of flames which burned Sonic's fur and shot several ice spikes at him to increase the damage. To add insult to injury, Malefor smacked the already injured werehog with an electricity orb and an earth mace. _**  
**_

_**Will to try, I will meet you eye to eye and I'll survive!  
**_

"Time out, foul, off sides, Penalty, I thought dragons could only breathe fire." Trixie said shocked and surprised that Malefor just used 4 different elemental attacks.

_**Dead of night, feel the power, feel the might and I'm alive!  
**_

_**Will to survive!**_

"That's normally true but, where I come from some dragons breath ice, lightning, or earth. However since I'm a purple dragon I can use all the elements." Spyro explained.

_**My will to fight the knight**_

_**My will to fight the knight  
**_

Back on the battlefield Jade was about to have her chance to fight Malefor by taking on her bandicoot form. She tried using a flurry of punches and kicks on the Dark Master and was actually doing some damage while giving Sasami time to heal everyone else.

_**My will to fight the knight  
**_

_**Will to fight  
**_

_**In a world that's time is right and I'm alive!  
**_

"I have to admit I'm impressed, but you are still no match for me alone." Malefor conceded to Bandicoot Jade.

_**On my own  
**_

_**From a world that seems alone and I'm alive!  
**_

_**Will to survive!**_

"You're right Malefor, I can't defeat you alone but I never said I was fighting this battle alone." Jade responded and with that Jake, Mei Ling, Ring, Sonic the Werehog, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Rose, Shaoran, and even Sasami all stood by their friend ready to face Malefor.

_**My will to fight the knight**_

_**My will to fight the knight**_

_**My will to fight the knight  
**_

Malefor tried to launch a blast of ice but Ring, Mei Ling, and Jake countered with a torrent of flames. Shaoran, Rose, Trixie, and Spud charged for Malefor's right and before the dark master could counter the 2 former Huntskids each dealt a massive blow to the dark purple dragon with a double drop kick while their allies Trixie and Spud slammed him with some baseball bats they found lying around. _**  
**_

_**Face the knight in a world of evil light and I'll survive!  
**_

"That's it I've had enough of you taste flames!!!" Malefor yelled after ending his ice attack and turned his fury to onto Rose, Shaoran, Trixie and Spud only to be slammed by a sonic boom courtesy of Jade in her dragon form only this time her dragon form resembled Cynder as a 12 year old dragon.

_**On my own, overthrown, yet not alone and I'm alive!  
**_

_**Will to survive**_

"So you ditched the bandicoot form and decided to go for the dragon form. You even mastered how to perform the earth element breath." Malefor noted to Jade.

"Yep it was a rumble for me to even know I could do that." Jade fired back to Malefor while keeping his attention off of Coco and Crash.

_**My will to fight the knight**_

_**My will to fight the knight **_

_**My will to fight the knight  
**_

_**Will to try, I will meet you eye to eye and I'll survive!  
**_

"You still cannot defeat me even with the power of earth alone." Malefor sneered to the young Cynder look alike only get his face slammed with an extending arm, a monkey wrench, and a flurry of spin kicks.

"Jade always said that we were fighting together." Sonic spoke up.

_**Dead of night, feel the power, feel the might and I'm alive!**_

"Jake, Mei Ling, Ring, Spyro, I need your help with this next attack. Blast Malefor with everything you have." Jade commanded and she and the named dragons hit the dark master with all the firepower they had._**  
**_

_**Will to survive**_

"This isn't over I cannot be defeated!" Malefor roared as he tried to push back the blast with ice breath and for a moment it seemed he would win but Jade's tattoos took on the shape of a pig and a dragon giving her the power of heat beam eyes and combustion which added even more power to the heroes combined fire breath attack.

_**My will to fight the knight **_

"Guess what Malefor, You just lost!" Jade and the dragons all said in unison as the blasted Malefor's ice breath back at him and tossed him out of Section 13.

_**My will the fight the knight **_

"You haven't heard the last of me I'll be back!!!" Malefor roared with fury as Jade preformed a teleportation spell and sent him back to his lair.

_**My will to fight the knight**_

**(Fight the Knight by Crush 40 ends) **

"Well that was fun let's do a dance contest next." Sparx commented only to be drowned out by the massive cheers the crowd was giving the heroes.

"Okay, relax, that wasn't even the final battle and you're sounding like we've done the biggest favor to you guys." Sonic commented.

"Well we've all heard of the dark dragon and after seeing you fight him and his posse you've earned our respect Mr. Werehog." A mermaid complimented warmly to Sonic while she was shaking his hand.

"That wasn't the dark dragon. That was Malefor the Dark Master and he's probably worse than the dark dragon." Spyro answered back.

"Relax guys; Malefor, Drago, and Eggman are gone so let's dance!" Sasami added, with that the whole crowd replied by getting back on to the dance floor. The DJ fired up the stereo system and once again the party was on. The song that was currently playing was Give it to me by Timbaland Featuring Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake.

"You know something Shaoran?" Mei Ling asked her boyfriend.

"What is it Mei Ling?" Shaoran asked thinking something was about to go wrong.

"I wonder what would have happened if you had never been taken by the Huntsclan." The dragon replied to the former slayer. "If you were just a normal human then it would have been harder for me to tell you that I was a dragon."

"Mei Ling, You already know that it was hard enough for me to tell you that I was in the Huntsclan because I was afraid that you and I would break up." The former Chinese Huntsboy explained.

"Why would you want to break up with me?" Mei Ling asked with curiosity.

"Because if the Chinese Huntsmaster found out that I was dating you, I would be forced to explain why I haven't been doing my job and to do that I would have to turn on Rose, Jake, and yourself and I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you." Shaoran explained only to be interrupted by Jake and Rose. The new song playing was Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield for a slow dance mood.

"Shaoran are you talking about your days in the Huntsclan as Pong again?" Rose asked knowing full well what the conversation was about.

"I'm sorry Rose," Shaoran apologized, "I didn't notice you were there I guess I was wondering how things might have been if I hadn't been abducted."

"Shaoran, as you know we cannot change the past but we can work with together to build a positive future in the time that we have." Rose wisely explained to Shaoran.

"Rose is right." Jake added, "As grandpa would probably say. 'Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery but Today is a gift that is why it is called the present'."

"What Jake means is that the future is not set in stone so stop feeling sorry for yourself and spend some time together." Sonic the Werehog barged in with Sparx.

"Speaking of time guys, what time was it when we decided to throw this party?" the yellow dragonfly asked as he and the werehog were returning in quite a hurry.

"Around seven in the evening why?" the former Huntsgirl asked.

"Because the elders sent a messenger fairy to find me and let me know that they're coming back at the crack of dawn which is exactly 5 hours of when I got the message." Sparx replied.

"That can't be a problem since they won't be back for about 3 hours Sparx. You worry too much." Jake commented.

"Actually Sparx has good reason to be worried since the crack is about to occur in 5 hours and with this many guests here not to mention the amount of cleaning to do. It's going to take about 4 hours." Spyro answered after hearing the conversation and was hoping that everyone would take him seriously.

Meanwhile somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean the elders were flying back to San Francisco after informing the dragon council on the matter of Dark Gaia.

"Would someone tell me again why Tohru is the only one who got to leave with Aku-Aku and Professor Pickle?" Crunch asked as he was flying on Terrador's back. Uncle was flying on Volteer's back while Jackie was flying with Ignitus which left Cyril to take Captain Black. Sun Park, Lao Shi and Mr. Lee were in their dragon forms flying alongside the elders.

"How many times do I have to tell you Crunch?" Terrador explained annoyed with the muscular bandicoot for asking that question for the 15th time. "Aku-Aku used up so much power that he only had enough energy to take two of us back to San Francisco. Professor Pickle had to leave with Aku-Aku because he's the only one who can translate the Gaia Manuscripts and since none of us are strong enough to carry somebody of Tohru's size the only way to get him back was teleportation."

"Terrador's got a point and besides someone needs to make sure that we don't all fly into an ambush when we get back to see the kids." Ignitus added. "I can only assume that they're probably asleep right now."

"I don't know Ignitus." Jackie answered the fire guardian. "Jade can be very cunning and she is very unpredictable and with Sasami and Sonic with her the problems could double or triple."

"Relax Jackie it's not like they're throwing a wild house party and wrecking the base by now." Volteer commented only to hear stunned silence from the others.

"Volteer you don't really think that Jade could throw a party while we were gone do you?" Mr. Lee asked as he was flying in back in the event they were ambushed.

"Well you have to take into account of who else is with her. Crash hardly speaks much and Coco probably would want to build something in our absence." Terrador remarked to Lao Shi's successor as the Chinese Dragon. "Spyro and Sparx wouldn't do anything silly and Ring and Mei Ling shouldn't be a problem either."

"But there is still my grandson and his friends Trixie and Spud we have to worry about. Need I remind you of what happened the last time that Jake threw a party?" Lao Shi added very crossly to the rest of the dragons. He was flying beside the guardian dragons since Sun Park had the ability to shed light on any situation made her the ideal candidate to lead the party through the night flight.

"Three members of the Dragon Council stripped Jake of his powers during a surprise inspection while he was throwing the party and you were both demoted out of the Order but after saving them from being slain by the Huntsclan the Dragon Council decided to reinstate both of you back into the order and restore Jake's dragon powers. Chang was among the councilors that made the inspection and was later revealed to be working with the Dark Dragon in an attempt to overthrow the human world." Cyril answered the former Chinese Dragon surprising the current Chinese Dragon and the Korean Dragon and stunning the other guardians in the process of his response.

"How did you know about that party Cyril?" Ignitus asked the ice guardian.

"Well it was just a lucky guess Ignitus." Cyril answered back but the earth and lightning guardians were far from convinced.

"Cyril, be guileless, straightforward, candid, upfront, unequivocal, outspoken, forthright…." Volteer began with his usual grasp of the thesaurus before being interrupted by Sun Park.

"What Volteer means to say is that you better tell us how you knew about Jake's Halloween Bash." the Korean Dragon translated. "None of us even knew about the party to begin with and usually if the guardian dragons were informed Ignitus would be the first guardian to know but you already know about the party for it occurs to me that you're hiding something."

Cyril was caught in a corner after Sun Park's last comment and even he knew that this was one of those situations where he wished his brother Sinbad was here.

"Okay I'll talk, Laurel used to throw wild parties back when we were teenagers and Jake's case was very similar to Laurel's." The Ice Guardian explained.

"Cyril 2 questions," Jackie asked "One, who is Laurel and Two, how did you know where and when she would throw wild parties?"

"Laurel is our older cousin born 6 years before Sinbad and myself. She would invite Sinbad and me to these parties whenever our Uncle Flurious II and our Aunt Lorelei were out leaving her at home with our cousin Flurious III. It was at one of those house parties where we met our respective girlfriends who later became our respective wives, Marina and Veronica." Cyril answered the martial artist/archeologist.

"Cyril that was more information then I needed to hear right now." Terrador bluntly responded for he was completely shocked by what the ice guardian told him. The rest of the team would've asked more but they stayed silent since they were approaching the outskirts of San Francisco.

"I wonder how Tohru and Aku-Aku are doing right about now." Volteer asked out of the blue as the dragons began to land on the city square.

"Hopefully, they're already studying the Gaia Manuscripts so we can get on with the task of restoring the planet." Ignitus answered the electricity guardian as they landed near Chinatown.

"Well it looks like it's going to be a long walk back to Section 13." Captain Black stated right before getting wacked in the head by Cyril's tail.

"Just be thankful the dragons are kind enough to carry us to section 13 or we would be too tired to transcribe the manuscripts." Uncle responded to Captain Black as the dragons began the walk back to section.

"Does anyone have something else to talk about so we can pass the time, like how Cyril knew one of the councilors was a traitor to the order?" Crunch asked the group.

"Well now that you mention it Crunch," Lao Shi added. "I myself would like to know how Cyril knew that."

"That's a long story." Cyril responded.

"I for one would like to hear it." Ignitus requested and Cyril began to tell the guardian, the elder dragons and their human allies what he knew about the former councilor.

Meanwhile, Aku-Aku, Professor Pickle and Tohru had teleported outside of section 13 before the elders even left the Island of Draco and were already outside the entrance to Section 13. The group was about to go in when the mask was feeling weary for some reason.

"I'm picking up some strong magical energy inside the base guys." The benevolent mask responded.

"Well you have to take a few things into account Aku-Aku, Such as the magical energy that is in the base and of who is there right now." Tohru reminded.

"Tohru is right Aku-Aku." Professor pickle added, "Jade and Sonic are still in their werehog forms. Crash and Coco have the power to absorb mojo magic, and the Dragons all breathe fire which according to Jackie and Uncle is magic."

"I didn't forget professor." Aku-Aku retorted. "I already filtered out their energy signatures but I'm picking up some stronger energy signatures from within the base. One of them happens to be chi energy from one of Shendu's siblings."

"Shendu's siblings are here then we must investigate at once." Professor Pickle exclaimed and with that the trio entered the elevator which would take them into the base. Aku-Aku used his magic to make Tohru small enough to fit in the phone booth entrance then once the headed outside the elevator and into the base they were in for a big surprise.

"It would seem that Volteer was right about Jade throwing a party." Tohru noted to the professor and the mask as they saw that the kids had indeed thrown a wild costume party. Right now the song that was playing was Snoop Dogg's Drop It Like Its Hot Featuring Pharrell Williams and the DJ had opted for the clean version of the song instead of the unedited version. Aku-Aku opted to restore Tohru back to his normal size after entering the base at this point.

"Well at least everything is still in one piece." Professor pickle noted only to hear something break in the background. Pickle, Tohru and Aku-Aku discovered the source of the noise was the sound of 2 ogres and a group of goblins accidently falling over a set of monitors breaking them in the process.

"I believe you may have spoken too soon professor. Let's go find the kids and ask them what is going on around here." Aku-Aku said and with that the trio made their way through the crowd of guests eventually finding Coco, Crash, Sonic, Sparx, Spyro, Shaoran, Ring, Mei Ling, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Jake, Sasami and Jade looking like they're in the middle of discussing something.

"Spyro chill out." Jake said to the purple dragon. "Once the party clears we'll have plenty of time to clean up before the elders arrive."

"Jake's right you need to learn to relax." Sparx added. "It's not like Aku-Aku, is back already with 2 of the adults who left to see the Dragon Council."

"Uh Sparx, you might want to turn around." Spyro spoke to his adoptive brother as soon as the sound of Aku-Aku clearing his throat was heard.

"Don't tell me." Sparx shot back sarcastically. "Aku-Aku's here and he brought company."

"That sums it up Sparx." Jade added as the dragonfly turned to see that Aku-Aku had indeed returned with Tohru and Professor Pickle much to the shock of the kids.

"Would anyone care to explain what is going on around here?" Professor Pickle asked the bewildered group.

"Well it goes like this professor." Spud began to explain. "We were throwing a party to give the magical creatures some time to be themselves and to reward Jade, Sasami, Crash, Sonic, Spyro and Sparx for restoring 3 pieces of the planet."

"Look I understand your reasons were good Spud," the benevolent mask began "But you acted without our permission and I'm sorry to say this to you kids but this party is over."

"Hey look everyone there's a floating mask. Let's get it." Said a vampire dressed guest just as the music changed to Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru.

"I bet that mask will make a great decoration on the door." Responded a mermaid and with that a group of magical creatures proceeded to chase Aku-Aku around the base while Tohru and Professor Pickle were speaking with one another on the party itself. More like Professor Pickle was telling Tohru about the finer points of eating vegetables while Tohru was stuffing himself with pizza and breadsticks.

"Guys, I really think we need to end this party soon." Sasami added to the other hosts of the party.

"What makes you say that already?" Trixie responded only to receive her answer in the form of one of the monitors displaying the sun rising above the city.

"The sun is rising." Sparx noted, "That doesn't sound like a bad thing."

"Sparx perhaps you have a short memory But you forgot 2 very important things." Spyro responded to his adoptive brother ". One, the Dragons, Jade, and Sonic return to their human forms or in Sonic's case a hedgehog and Two, Jackie, Uncle, Captain Black, Crunch, Lao Shi, Mr. Lee, Sun Park, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador will all be back here any minute and I'm afraid to even think about what they're all going to say."

Sure enough Sonic, Jade, Jake, Ring and Mei Ling returned to their human forms or in Sonic's case a hedgehog. Aku-Aku stopped being chased by the magical creatures who wanted to catch the floating mask. Meanwhile the DJ was getting done with the music and was about to speak.

"Guys Can I get a cheer for the hosts of this party?" the Disk Jockey yelled "Give it up for the heroes of the planet. Jade Chan, Sonic the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Jake Long the American Dragon, Mei Ling and Ring the Granddaughters of Mr. Lee the current Chinese Dragon, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Rose formerly known as the Huntsgirl, Shaoran formerly known as the Chinese Huntsboy, and Sasami!"

The crowd gave a huge roar of applause to all of the named heroes even though the magical creatures still felt some hostility towards Rose and Shaoran. The DJ once again called for silence.

"Now that this is 3 minutes to being over is there anyone that has one more request?" the Disk Jockey asked.

"By the ancestors, What is going on here?!!" shouted a voice that Tohru, Professor Pickle, Aku-Aku and the heroes easily recognized. Ignitus was standing right at the edge of the crowd with Volteer to his left, Cyril to Terrador's right and Terrador to his right. Jackie, Captain Black, Crunch and Uncle were still riding on the backs of the dragons while Mr. Lee, Sun Park and Lao Shi were in back in human form standing in front of the dragons. Needless to say, Jackie, Captain black and Uncle were looking very cross while the dragons were shocked and surprised.

"Ignitus hello," Sasami began speaking as she and the other hosts were still on the stage. "We were about to end the party with one last request for the DJ."

"Except I don't think 'By the Ancestors, what is going on here?' is a song." One of the fairies interrupted.

"That is beside the point." Terrador barked to the guests. "You have a lot of nerve to party all night while we were gone and I don't even know where to begin on what to do about this mess."

"Actually Terrador," Coco replied to the earth guardian. "I had already built a machine to clean up the mess and was putting it to use as the Disk Jockey was mentioning us to get on the stage so the magical community could thanks us for all our hard work so far."

"Well the place may have gotten clean but you're all still on thin ice." Volteer reminded then turning his attention to the rest of the party guests the lightning guardian added, "As for the rest of you! This party is officially over! Everybody Out Now!!!"

The crowd didn't need to be told twice as they all cleared out of Section 13 as fast as they could for they all knew full well what Volteer was capable of. Cyril had a few additional words for the hosts of the party once all the guests left.

"Kids as you know we would be discussing what we're going to do about the party but since we're all too tired to speak about it. We will discuss this later." The Ice Guardian responded to the young party hosts.

"That was close." Sparx remarked only for Cyril to begin speaking again.

"Unfortunately that means the rest of you will have to stay at Uncle's shop until Section 13 is clean enough for us to hold our meeting." The Ice Guardian added.

"Oh Man." Most of the group complained. Sasami didn't see much of a problem with staying at Uncle's shop, Spyro, Sparx, and Sonic didn't mind, and Crash was just being himself.

* * *

Author's Note. Well this looks like this may be a long chapter folk. Please Read and Review

Next Time

The Heroes are in For a shock when Cyril takes them to Spagonia at night to stop Uka-Uka from terrorizing the population and turning them into mindless slaves. While the other guardians are in for a shock when they learn more about the Dragon Council from Lao Shi, Sun Park, and Mr. Lee


	14. Night of the Dragon Spagonia Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, Crash Bandicoot, The Legend of Spyro, Sonic Unleashed, or American Dragon Jake Long. Mr. Lee, Mei Ling, Ring and Shaoran are characters created by Luiz4200 who was kind enough to let me introduce them into the story while Werehog Jade, Shahryar, Aladdin, Sinbad, and Ali Baba are the dragons that I came up with. Thank you that is all. If I did own this, Luiz4200 and I would be producing this into a movie or a special TV crossover movie by now but since we don't this is only here at .

**Night of the Dragon Spagonia Style **

The heroes were heading back over to Spagonia with Cyril the Ice guardian carrying Rose, Shaoran, Trixie and Spud. Spyro was flying alongside them as well. Jade was in her dragon form at the age of her future self carrying Sasami, Sonic, Sparx, Coco, and Crash. Jake, Mei Ling, and Ring had opted to fly in their dragon forms since they would be in them due to Spagonia being dark by the time they arrived in the city.

"Cyril, remind me again why we're heading back to Spagonia?" Sparx asked the ice guardian annoyed because as far as he was concerned there was nothing else to do there now that the temple had been activated along with the ones in Mazuri and Chun-Nan.

"We're going back because Section 13 received reports from the dragon council that a massive surge of evil energy is radiating from here." Cyril replied to the Dragonfly.

"Well if this is just a routine inspection," Trixie shot back "Then why are you taking all of us with you?"

"Because Trixie," The Ice Guardian answered, "Captain Black was very cross with you for throwing a party while we were gone and Jackie suggested that the best punishment would've been to make you stay and help Crunch clean up section 13 but since Coco already invented a machine to clean the place by the time we arrived and already helped to rewire security, Uncle would've made you work at his shop as punishment but I talked him into taking you guys with me for the next assignment since Sasami did remove the Water Demon Chi from Drago when he broke in to section 13."

"Which brings up another question Cyril, Why?" Jade asked as she was flying alongside the ice guardian.

"For 2 reasons Jade," Cyril responded seriously. "One as an elder I should be very disappointed in you for doing such a thing."

"Hey I didn't throw the party alone." Jade interrupted only to be silenced by Cyril.

"I know that you had some help to throw the party but let me finish." The Ice Guardian responded "You did so without permission and for that the elders recommended to wait for an occasion to present itself which it did in the form of Councilor Kulde asking one of us to meet in him in Spagonia."

"Okay but why did you decide to go with us then if you're disappointed in us as an elder?" Jake asked as they were nearing the border for Europe.

"Because, I'm very proud of you guys for how you handled the party situation and this is coming from one party host to another." Cyril replied to the American Dragon which led to confused looks from everyone especially Spyro since he was the only one among the group who knew how the Ice Guardian's pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness could get odious to the extreme according to Volteer the Lightning Guardian.

"How could you be proud of us when the other guardians were looking cross?" Jade asked Cyril.

"Jade's right," Coco added. "Ignitus was stunned, Terrador was shocked, Volteer yelled at everyone to leave yet you stayed silent, almost like you've seen a wild house party take place before during your day."

"As you know there are some things that each of the guardians doesn't tell the others until it becomes required to mention those talents such as Ignitus being able to cook, Volteer knowing medical aid and Terrador knowing how to snowboard, skateboard, and Surf. I knew the fine art of how to throw wild parties, break dance, pull surprise attacks and pull off good pranks when necessary." Cyril replied to a surprised crowd.

"Terrador knows how to use a piece of wood as a surfboard, a skateboard and a snowboard?" Jake, Trixie, and Spud all yelled in unison.

"The point is young ones," The Ice Guardian answered "We all have hidden talents that we don't really use unless there is a time and place for us to use those hidden abilities."

"Speaking of time and place," Spyro interrupted "I believe we're here in Spagonia and its sunset here already." True to Spyro's word, the sun had indeed begun to set over Spagonia just as the dragons were about to land in front of the university. Cyril and Jade's passengers dismounted right before Jade changed back out of her dragon form and into her human form while Jake, Mei Ling, and Ring were still in their dragon form just as the sun was about to set.

"Okay the sun hasn't fully set yet so why are you three still in dragon form?" Sonic asked the 3 dragons.

"Didn't you pay attention to Sun Park's explanation Sonic?" Mei Ling responded to the blue hedgehog hero.

"We're able to turn into our dragon forms at will during the day but at night we're stuck in them." Ring reminded. "Since the sun is due to set in a few minutes we figure we may as well stay in dragon form anyway."

"Ring speaks the truth young ones." Said a new voice and standing in front of the fountain of the square was none other than Councilor Kulde the European Dragon himself.

"Councilor Kulde," Cyril began to speak to Kulde, "I knew you were expecting somebody to investigate here in Spagonia but I never expected to actually see you here in Spagonia."

"It is alright," the European Dragon responded to the Ice Guardian Dragon, "I know this was unexpected for me to show up but my reason for being here should be no surprise to you."

"Dark Gaia's power is becoming stronger at night and is terrorizing the community." Cyril answered to his old friend.

"That is correct but now the council is sensing elements of dark energy on the loose." Kulde added gravely.

"Well it sounds to me like the traitorous Chang is here in Spagonia working with Uka-Uka." Cyril responded to the European Dragon.

"We thought so at first but we didn't pick up Chang's energy signature." Kulde responded to the Ice Guardian.

"Cyril I have one question." Spyro asked Cyril. "Who is Chang?"

"Chang was once a councilor like Kulde over here." Cyril responded to young purple dragon.

"Indeed she was young dragon." Kulde continued, "Unfortunately there is not enough time to tell you the full story so why don't we get back to the task at hand over here."

"Yes such as why High by Grits is suddenly playing." Trixie commented and true to her word, High by Grits was indeed playing somewhere in the city. The sun had fully set which meant Jade and Sonic transformed into their werehog forms while Councilor Kulde changed into his dragon form which resulted in him turning into a turquoise bipedal dragon with a light blue underbelly and turquoise wings and scales to match. The heroes raced to find the source of the loud music which led them to the town university where to the surprise of the heroes another wild party similar to the ones thrown by the kids was going on with the cops already on scene.

"What's going on here?" Sasami asked trying not to scare the cops. The cops were surprisingly calm in the presence of 2 werehogs, 2 bandicoots, a dragonfly, a young girl, and a group of dragons.

"As you can see little lady," the first officer began, his name was John "We got a call about a wild party going on and the caller complained that the noise was disturbing her so she asked us to end the wild party."

"Unfortunately when we tried to shut the party down a whole pack of strange creatures beat us down before we could get within 10 feet of the residence." The second officer began. His name was Christopher.

"So what does this have to do with the call the council received about magic being present?" Spyro asked the officers.

"Oh you didn't know?" the third officer who was named Mike began. "It was me who contacted the Dragon community for help with this problem. I didn't expect help to arrive so soon."

"Mike is correct," the fourth officer began, His name was Rufus "We've been trying to contain this party but with these mutants guarding the place we aren't equipped to handle this."

"Just leave it to us." Sonic confidently answered the officers "We've got this."

"Well I hate to break your bubble guys but they're here." Sparx yelled and with that a whole gang of Spikes appeared along with a pack of Snipes and some new mutants that looked like they had the faces of pigs made from green sludge. A pack of Ratnicians were also with the mutants. What was interesting was that one of the Spikes was colored gray and was wearing armor. The heroes prepared to fight the mutants but Kulde stepped in front to deal with the mutants.

**(Crash Mind Over Mutant OST Hero Titan Showdown begins to play.) **

One of the Spikes tried to punch Kulde but the European Dragon Councilor dodged and countered with a tail whip. Another Spike tried to summon a row of spikes but Kulde threw a well placed left hook at said mutant. One of the Sludge mutants tried to hide under the ground and attack from behind but the European Dragon took flight and dive bombed the attacking Sludge. The ratnicians tried to gang up on the European dragon but they all got tail whipped into different direction. A second Sludge tried to attack by firing a stream of sludge but Councilor Kulde dodged and threw an ice spike at the mutant causing it to fall and cancel out its attack. The heroes were impressed as the councilor was kicking mutant butt.

"I knew Councilor Kulde was skilled but I never knew he was this tough." Jake commented as he watched Councilor Kulde take down another Spike.

"He seems to be able to hold his own in a fight." Sasami added seeing another mutant Sludge burned by the European Dragon's flame breath attack.

"The old guy got some moves." Sparx said impressed as he was sitting on Mei Ling's head watching the show.

"Sparx it was odd enough when you said this about Ignitus." Spyro responded, "But did you have to do a déjà vu of this event?"

Soon Councilor Kulde had cleared out the lesser mutants and was going head to head with the Hero Spike. The Hero Titan tried to punch the councilor but Kulde dodged and fired a stream of flames but the hero spike dodged and sent a wall of spikes from beneath the ground in an attempt to stun the dragon but the councilor revealed his hidden talent. He shot a ball of ice from his mouth which covered the Hero Spike mutant. Then thinking quickly he performed an ice tail attack and shattered the iced titan to pieces.

**(Song Ends) **

"Councilor Kulde that was amazing." Spyro said to the councilor after the fight.

"Spyro is correct," Jake added, "I always knew you were tough but I never knew you could breathe ice."

"Jake is right." Mei Ling noted, "Where did you get that kind of power?"

"I believe I can answer that question kids." Cyril answered Mei Ling, Jake, and Spyro, "When the first guardian dragon elders met the ancestors of the current councilors they wanted to do something nice for the councilors for their hospitality so they granted the original councilors some of their elemental magic."

"You mean there were other guardian dragon elders before you Cyril?" Spyro asked as he didn't know about other elders.

"Yes Spyro there were other elders before us." The Ice Guardian answered. "My great Grandpa Pryce was the original Guardian of Ice. Such as Ignitus' great grandpa Blaine was the original Fire Guardian, Volteer's great grandpa Volkner was the original Lightning Guardian, and Terrador's great grandpa Roark was the original Earth Guardian."

"Okay so what does this have to do with this guy shooting ice?" Trixie asked somewhat rudely. Cyril was about to respond to Trixie's rudeness when Kulde raised his hand to silence the Ice Guardian.

"I'll take that question." Councilor Kulde replied to Trixie, "Cyril's great grandpa Pryce gave my ancestors the power to use ice magic but he warned us that we're only supposed to use the power when the situation required ice breath and this situation certainly called for the power of ice to be used in battle."

"That is interesting but do the other councilors have the power to breathe ice?" Shaoran asked for he and Rose wanted to learn more about dragons and dispel the rumors the heard about them from the Huntsclan.

"Unfortunately no," Cyril answered "Our Great-grandfathers didn't have enough power to give each councilor the power of all the breath weapons. Instead each councilor's ancestor was given a different elemental breath along with their regular fire breath."

"Cyril is correct," Councilor Kulde added, "Andam's ancestor was given the power of lightning based attacks. Omina's ancestor was given the power of fire based magic. Kulkulkhan's ancestor was given the power of earth based magic. My ancestor was given the power ice as you probably surmised from my fighting skills earlier."

"I have one question." Ring asked, "What power did Chang's ancestor get?"

"Unfortunately our ancestors couldn't give Chang's ancestor a power because an ancestor of the dark wizard Pandaras cursed her and her descendants to turn into dark dragons." Cyril answered "But they were able to blunt the power so that Chang's ancestor didn't turn to the dark side unwillingly. Unfortunately they couldn't know that Chang herself would turn out to be a minion of the Dark Dragon and as such the dark magic powers that Pandaras' ancestor cursed her ancestor with have been passed down through the family."

"Wow that is a sad fate." Spud commented solemnly while everyone else stayed silent.

"Can we all get back to shutting this party down and finding out who is hosting this party?" Sasami asked only to find the officers already escorting the kids out of the area which was revealed to be the library where Voltaire resided in. Voltaire was pleased to see both the cops and Cyril dispersing the party guests and instantly ran towards them.

"Thank god you're here." The librarian yelled with joy. "I've been trying for hours to break up this party and get those kids out of here. I even hoped the elderly lady who complained about the noise would've called the cops sooner."

"Perhaps you better sit down and tell us all that has happened up until this point." Cyril advised and with that everyone headed into the library to take a seat at one of the tables while Coco worked on a machine to clean up the mess.

Meanwhile back at Section 13, Captain Black and the rest of the adults were finishing up the repairs to the base during the wild house party and the break in.

"Can you believe that the kids had the nerve to throw a party all night while we were gone?" Captain Black said in anger.

"Well you have to remember," Terrador reminded "The kids seemed to have everything under control and they even stopped Drago and gave Malefor a beat down before they could do any permanent damage."

"Terrador's right Captain Black," Jackie added "Uncle seemed pretty happy that another demon chi power was recovered from Drago which in retrospect he would have suggested something less harsh instead of making them stay and help clean up the base."

"The kids still should be thankful that Chang didn't break in to the party." Lao Shi interrupted as he, Mr. Lee, and Sun Park arrived from their routine inspection of the town after the intrusion.

"Pardon me for asking but who is Chang?" Tohru asked as he arrived with Aku-Aku floating beside him while the sumo was carrying professor Pickle and Uncle on his shoulders.

"Chang used to be a member of the Dragon Council." Mr. Lee began "She was one of 5 dragons in charge of watching the magical world on five continents."

"Pardon the interruption Mr. Lee but, when we last saw the Dragon Council there were only 4 councilors there." Jackie interrupted only to be hit in the head by Terrador's tail.

"Would you please listen to the rest of the story?" Terrador chided, and then turning to Sun Park, Lao Shi, and Mr. Lee, the earth guardian asked politely, "I'm sorry would you please continue the story?"

"That was not how I would've handled that little interruption Terrador but that's irrelevant right now." Sun Park responded to the earth guardian after seeing him whack the archeologist/ martial artist on the head with his tail. Then turning her attention to the group as a whole she continued with the story, "Anyway, Chang used to be on the council as the Dragon of Asia with Councilor Kulkulkhan as the Dragon of Central America, Councilor Omina as the Dragon of Atlantis, and Councilor Andam as the Dragon of Africa."

"Unfortunately, she was revealed to have been a spy working for the Dark Dragon and she was imprisoned but recently she has escaped." Lao Shi concluded the story.

"It's a real shame for you since Cyril tells me that you know what it means to flirt with ones enemy." Ignitus commented after hearing about the former Dragon of Asia turning to the dark side.

"Ignitus I don't think he was talking about Chang." Aku-Aku responded to the fire guardian's comment.

"Ex-Councilor Chang, as in the former Dragon of Asia and Lao Shi's former girlfriend turned evil?" Crunch commented while everyone but Lao Shi, Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, and Aku-Aku shuddered at the muscular bandicoot's confusion of the obvious.

"We'll discuss this later." Uncle added, "Right now, Aku-Aku needs to take Chi-O-Matic to Sasami at once while the rest of us remain here to transcribe the Gaia Manuscripts."

Aku-Aku wasted no time teleporting both himself and the Chi-O-Matic to the location of the kids while the dragons headed off to practice their skills for the battles ahead. Captain Black had proceeded to do his usual duties while Uncle, Jackie and Tohru helped Professor Pickle locate the location of the next Temple of Gaia.

Meanwhile back in Spagonia the heroes were heading back towards the teleport pads they used to get to the temple.

"So let's recap." Sparx began "Voltaire says that the mutants there were summoned by some strange wooden voodoo mask who called himself Uka-Uka to guard that house party which was only a front to test his new hypnosis powers on people and get them to do whatever he wanted them to do."

"Don't forget Voltaire said that some help arrived from a dragon." Sonic added "That means that either Malefor or Drago could be here."

"A likely theory but the librarian said that the green lizard that was here last time wasn't present this time. It was a four armed monster with a red and purple robe carrying a sword that looked like it was made with red dragon scales and a black bone handle." Spud added.

"Sounds to me like Drago took on his moon demon chi form and is using Deathcalibur to terrorize the public." Sonic responded having seen the very sword described by the librarian in the story book world of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

"Well in any case let us find Drago and soon before he and Uka-Uka proceed to terrorize the town and all of the residents by using their dark powers." Coco responded only to walk right into a pack of Grimly Mutants. The heroes prepared for a fight when they realized that the Grimlies weren't attacking them.

"Guys I don't like this." Sparx noted to the rest of the group.

"Sparx, what's not to like about this situation." Sonic replied to the dragonfly, "The Grimlies aren't attacking so that's one less thing to worry about for now anyway."

"Sonic, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Sparx has a point." Rose responded to the werehog.

"I agree with the dragonfly, I mean what if this is some kind of a trap?" Trixie commented not knowing that she unconsciously backed the advice of the former Huntsgirl whom she despised but tolerated for Jake's sake.

"Rose has a point there Trixie." Said a new voice and from a cloud of green smoke Aku-Aku was present with the Chi-O-Matic landing in a cloud of green smoke right into Sasami's hands.

"Aku-Aku what are you doing back in Spagonia?" Shaoran asked the wooden voodoo mask.

"Well I was instructed to bring the Chi-O-Matic to Jade." The mask explained, "But more importantly I could feel my brother's influence pervading the city and I could sense dark power of 3 dragons in the area."

"Then that means that the former Dragon of Asia, the Dark Master, and the Son of Shendu are all present." Spud summed up.

"Relax guys," Jake reassured the group, "We can take them on easily."

"I hate to burst your bubble Jake but before we left the elders and I all saw the security footage during that wild house party you kids threw." Cyril responded.

"Cyril's has a point." Aku-Aku explained to the American Dragon and the children, "From what we saw it took all 14 of you to fight off Malefor and Drago and looking at the state some of you were in during the battles against Drago and Malefor it appears to me that if it wasn't for Jade and Sasami most of you would already be dead."

"Even against impossible odds a dragon never gives up." Jade responded as the heroes found themselves back at the teleport pads. Instead of 2 teleport pads the heroes saw 3 pads. One was the sun teleport pad with the number 3 in the center of the hologram. Another was the teleport pad similar to the one that the heroes took to reach the Mazuri Gaia Temple boss battle and the third teleport was the moon teleport pad only this one had 2 holographic crescent shaped moons and between them was the number 3. Once the heroes got within range Aku-Aku and Sasami started to feel the dark energy radiating from the path

"I take it you can sense Uka-Uka's influence from beyond this pathway?" Ring asked.

"Correct we both can sense evil magic in the area." Aku-Aku answered the young dragon girl.

"Aku-Aku has a point." Sasami added, "I believe that somebody is using the teleport pads as some sort of transmitters to send out a suspended magical power supply which in theory could manipulate the brain stems of all sentient life within the entire city of Spagonia."

"Okay now you're starting to sound like a Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness which if there was a picture of the term in a dictionary then Volteer's photograph would be right next to said term." Spud remarked leaving a confused group of dragons, bandicoots, werehogs, and humans.

"What did Spud just say Spyro?" Sparx asked his adoptive brother.

"Spud means that Sasami is beginning to talk very much like Volteer, the resident genius." Spyro added.

"Why didn't Spud just say that already?!" Trixie and Sparx said in unison further shocking the group.

"Guys, why don't we just head for the teleport pads already?" Sasami intervened, "We can discuss this after the mission."

"Sasami's right, we've got work to do everyone." Spyro spoke up and with that the large group headed for the teleport pads and once everyone was on the heroes were teleported as close to the source of the disturbance as the pad would take them.

Meanwhile Uka-Uka was over in another part of the city going over the plans with Drago.

"So tell me again why we're terrorizing Spagonia?" Drago asked the evil mask considering he felt that with the Gaia temple restored there was really nothing left to do in this section of the planet.

"If you were paying attention earlier Drago then I wouldn't have to tell you for the 11th time." Uka-Uka shot back to the young demon. "We are here to test out some newly acquired powers such as my ability to control the minds of people and to see if the legend of Deathcalibur is as powerful as the novel Sonic and the Black Knight says."

"I get that part but why would you pick this piece of the planet?" Drago asked as he was holding the named sword in a scabbard, "The fat guy's metallic fish proved useless and ended up flounder filet so what does this have to do with me using the Moon Demon Chi?"

"Because we'll be expecting some unwanted guests by now." Uka-Uka explained, "I can sense a tremor in the mojo. I can probably guess that this is caused by the presence of my older brother Aku-Aku which means that he and the bandicoots are probably here by now. However, I can sense a large gathering of magical energy heading this way though the aura is unfamiliar to me."

"That Uka-Uka is due to the presence of dragons in the area." A new voice explained and on cue the duo turned to find Malefor present only this time he looked completely different. He was sporting wings on his back, his body evolved to that of a 4 legged dragon and his face changed from that of Shendu's to a more menacing form with 3 horns on his head and a pair of golden yellow eyes. His scales were also a darker purple and his wings were a dirty tan color as opposed to Spyro's light purple scales and orange wings.

"Malefor you've changed what happened to you?" Drago exclaimed as he and Uka-Uka were surprised at the Dark Master's new appearance.

"As you can see before you I've returned to my original form." Malefor explained to Uka-Uka and Drago.

"But I thought that your body was lost years ago." Uka-Uka responded. Drago was about to speak up when he saw something move in the shadows. The Son of Shendu was prepared to throw a fireball at the target but The Dark Master stopped him from doing so.

"Calm yourself Drago;" Malefor explained to the young dragon, "Our new ally is not a threat to us. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for our enemies."

"Just 2 questions Malefor," Uka-Uka began to ask, "One who is this new ally and Two, how much help is this novice going to be?"

Drago was about to say something when a fireball almost pelted him in the face. Both he and Uka-Uka looked around for the source of the fireball which turned out to be from a new dragon. The new dragon was red violet with wings and black spines down the tail. She was carrying a black staff with a ruby on the tip and 2 purple wings on said staff.

"Chang you have arrived." Malefor spoke to the new dragon.

"This is who's going to help us deal with my pathetic brother and the bandicoots?" Uka-Uka asked, "No offense but isn't she the Dragon of Asia and one of the 5 dragons who form the world dragon council along with the Dragon of Africa, the Dragon of Central America, the Dragon of Europe, and the Dragon of Atlantis?"

"I was a councilor until my ties to the Dark Dragon had been exposed and as such I was imprisoned but as you can see before you I managed to escape." The former councilor replied to the malevolent mask.

"I hate to cut in but we need to prepare." Drago interrupted, "Uka-Uka's brother and the bandicoots are going to be here any minute and they're not alone."

"Drago's right," Chang added, "I can sense that one of the councilors is present along with a group of dragons, some humans who either were members of the Huntsclan or found out about the magical world but I'm sensing some strange magical energy that is unfamiliar to me yet I detect traces of potent magic."

"That would be the stench of Sonic and Jade, the resident werehogs. They only stay as werehogs at night but during the day they turn back into their regular forms of a hedgehog and a girl respectively. The girl is also carrying mojo magic and has mastered the 4 elemental breath weapons." Malefor explained leaving out the talismans of Shendu in the explanation.

"You left out the fact that she has the talismans of Shendu and that said talismans were found by Jackie Chan and company and that Shendu himself is a statue inside Section 13." Uka-Uka explained much to the annoyance of Malefor and Drago but to the interest of Chang who already knew about the talismans but decided not ask on the subject.

Meanwhile back with our heroes, the group just exited the teleport pad and found themselves right in one of the alleyways of Spagonia which was good news to them. However, the bad news is that the teleport sequence caused the group some disorientation in the form of the group landing in a dog pile with the elders on top and Sparx on the bottom. Fortunately Aku-Aku was able to use his powers to untangle this confusing mess.

"Well that could have gone better." Trixie complained as she and the others were starting to retain their senses.

"Calm down." Shaoran responded, "The teleport pads were never built to hold this many people and transport them at once."

"Shaoran has a point." Mei Ling added, "Let us get back to work and find out what is going on."

"You're just saying that because the former Chinese Huntsboy is your boyfriend." Sparx shot back, "Personally I'd go let this Dark Gaia character take a stick and shove it up his…."

"Don't even finish that sentence Sparx." Spyro interrupted as the heroes began to take their first steps into Spagonia's alleyways.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Rooftop Run Night begins to play) **

The heroes had only just begun walking into a small square without as much as a disturbance from the nightmares.

"Guys doesn't this feel weird?" Sasami asked the group.

"Sasami what are you talking about?" Ring asked as she was flying above the group along with Mei Ling, Jake, and Kulde while Cyril opted to stay on the ground and cover the rear. Sasami and the humans were in the middle covering the left and right flanks of the group along with the bandicoots which Spyro, Jade, and Sonic to lead the group while Sparx was now sitting on the European Dragon's head which surprisingly the Councilor didn't seem to mind.

"I'm saying that in these missions we would usually be swamped by nightmares by now so isn't it strange that we haven't seen a single one?" Sasami noted.

"Would be a very strange thing to see at this time if you saw something else odd?" Sparx asked the aqua haired girl.

"Sparx what else could be odd other than the fact that we haven't seen a single nightmare yet?" Jake asked as he overheard Sparx and Sasami talking.

"Oh I don't know." Sparx began "How about a bunch of green clothed ninjas doing battle against a pack of nightmares, robots, apes, and mutants while they all stand guard around a dragon trapped in a cage?"

**(Music changes to Sonic Unleashed OST Werehog Battle Theme/Night Battle Suite) **

Sure enough when everyone turned to look at what the dragonfly was talking about and they couldn't believe the sight unfolding before them. There was a Huntsclan team all armed with swords instead of the standard Huntstaff and they were all fighting off a pack of nightmares, apes, robots, and mutants in the area. There was also a cage behind them which to the shock of the heroes held a dragon which Cyril recognized instantly.

"I don't believe it!" Cyril exclaimed completely shocked, "That's Margareth Thompson the daughter of Mr. Thompson, the English Dragon!"

"You know her?!!" Spyro asked shocked at how Cyril could know about something like this.

"No time to talk we have to do something." Sonic said and he was about to charge in but he was held back by both Rose and Shaoran.

"Sonic," the Ex-Huntsgirl began "You can't just rush in there with fists raised even though you're stronger at night than at the day. There's a whole team of Huntsclan members out there."

"We can't just leave that poor dragon in there to die!" The mighty werehog argued as he struggled to get out of the grip of the Huntskids.

"I know how you feel but Rose is right Sonic." The Ex-Chinese Huntsboy added "The group of Huntsclan members we're seeing right here is from the English Branch of the Huntsclan. They are said to be the best at using swords due to their belief of the founders of this branch were said to having been master swordsmen."

"I never thought I would say this but those kids are right." Councilor Kulde spoke to the werehog. "Sonic you are no match for the English Branch of the Huntsclan in a direct attack."

"You make it sound like the only way to free the dragon would be for somebody to have the power of invisibility, speed, strength, levitation, healing, and immortality to get past them." Sparx said which caused everyone in the area to stare at Jade in the process.

Meanwhile back on the battlefield the Huntsclan were having problems of their own with the task of fending off the nightmares, robots, apes, and the mutants which looked like a pack of tortoises with the power of magma and they were so flared up that they could ignore extreme temperatures such as those relating to boiling water and lava. The apes proved to be very easy to takedown considering that they just charged in like a mob. The robots were easily defeated due to the English Huntskids dodging their fire and baiting them into attacking. The nightmares were somewhat of a problem but a couple of sword attacks defeated them which left the Magmadon mutants left to fight. One English Huntsboy tried to slay the mutant only to find that as soon as the sword made contact with the shell the blade did absolutely no damage. The mutant prepared to launch a punch at the kid and would have pounded him only to hit solid earth as the kid had jumped away. While all of this was going on nobody but the heroes noticed an invisible Jade sneak past the Huntsclan by using the levitation talisman and the speed talisman which caused the tattoos on her arms to turn into a snake, a rooster, and a rabbit respectively. Once Jade reached the cage where the captured dragon was she used the monkey talisman power to change herself into an ant which in turn allowed her to slip through the metal bars which were reinforced with sphinx hair. Once she disabled the sphinx hair on the bars she returned to her werehog form and went over to the captured dragon that seemed to be unconscious. Deciding not worry about the that right now and due to the English Huntsclan almost finishing up the slaying of the Magmadons, Jade turned both herself and Margareth into ants and used the powers of the levitation, speed, and invisibility talismans to rush themselves out of the cage and right onto Cyril's right side which was good news considering that the Huntsclan had just slain the last mutant and were about to check on their prisoner when one of the English Huntskids noticed something odd.

**(Music returns to Sonic Unleashed OST Rooftop Run Night)**

"Hey check this out the dragon we were going to use to get the English Huntsmaster back has gone missing." An English Huntsboy called out.

"That can't be right, Where is the Dragon?!" an English Huntsgirl yelled back.

"Looking for a dragon kids?" Cyril said in his cultured tongue as he walked out in plain sight of the English Huntsclan which was in complete shock that one of the legendary guardian dragon elders was present and that they were said to be so powerful that every member of the Huntsclan who fought them was captured and never heard from again. The English Huntsclan were about to attack but the Ice Guardian Dragon Elder just fired his ice breath and turned the entire group into ice statues.

"Well done I guess we can just destroy them now?" Sparx asked only to hear Councilor Kulde answer that question.

"Sparx if we were to destroy them then we would be no better than the Huntsclan themselves." The European Dragon answered. "The best thing we can do is to take these Huntskids back to the magical prison on the Isle of Draco for the time being."

"I'll take care of that councilor." Aku-Aku volunteered, and he teleported the frozen Huntskids to the magical prison on the island of Draco.

"So what do we do about Margareth over here you guys?" Coco asked the group.

"The best thing we can do right now is for Jade to use the power of the monkey talisman and turn her into a rabbit so she can get some rest." Cyril explained and so Jade turned Margareth into a rabbit and let her sleep in her arms while she rode on the Ice Guardian Dragon Elder's back.

"I hate to break up this moment but can we get back to the task at hand?" Trixie asked.

"Trixie's right, we have to stop the bad guys from terrorizing the city." Spud added so the heroes resumed their mission of finding Chang and the villains.

The heroes had some problems along the way in the form of a few apes but Spyro's fire breath easily took care of the situation. Sometimes they ran into some mutants but Crash easily dispensed them with some well placed spin attacks. Sometimes they ran into some robots but Sonic easily beat them down with some well placed knuckle sandwiches and sometimes they ran into a pack of nightmares but since Jade was caring for Margareth while she was in rabbit form Sasami had to beat down the nightmares with her martial arts skills. Eventually the group made it outside a large clock tower which was the same one that Jade and the heroes had raced up the side during the day to get to the Spagonia Gaia Temple. The heroes were staring right at the entrance of the temple.

"Well guys correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sensing a massive surge of dark energy at the very top of this tower." Jade responded as she still held the sleeping Margareth Thompson who was just about to wake up. Thinking fast the young werehog set her down onto the ground and changed her back to her dragon form.

"Where am I?" Margareth asked "How did I get here?"

"Easy Margareth." Cyril explained "We're here to help you."

"That's a relief for a minute I thought you were in the presence of the Huntsclan." Margareth answered.

"Uh now would not be the best time for introductions." Sparx interrupted. This time he was sitting on the top of Margareth's head.

"Sparx is right we have to get to the top of the tower." Mei Ling added.

"Well if you take the entrance at the side then there should be a hidden warp pad that will take you straight to the top of the tower." Margareth responded to the group.

"Are you sure this will work?" Trixie asked Margareth.

"Margareth is telling the truth Trixie." Cyril answered "Her father's ancestors helped build this clock tower and my great grandpa helped to along with Councilor Kulde's ancestors. The warp pad was built so that the people didn't have to climb up so many flights of stairs if they wanted to reach the top of the tower."

"So let us get to the tower's peak already." Ring replied only to be stopped by Jade.

"Hold up I'm sensing that the dark energy we're seeking is right at the top of the tower." The werehog explained to her old friend. "If we all charge in right now then we'll be walking into an ambush so the best way to go about this is for us to turn into a pack of squirrels and then use the teleport pad."

"Well the idea does have some merit and I do believe this could work." Coco added "However only the humans will have to stay in their regular forms since they won't be expecting you guys to show up and the villains don't consider Sparx to be much of a threat anyway and beside he can fly up ahead to make sure that we don't run into a trap."

"One scouting mission coming right up." The dragonfly said and with that he was on the teleport pad and warped up to the tower. The dragonfly was only gone for a few minutes but when he came back he looked cheerful.

"Everything is okay for the teleportation sequence. Though there appears to be nothing up there." Sparx explained to the heroes. The heroes wasted no time in having Jade turn everyone but Sonic, Coco, Crash, Sparx, herself, and the humans into squirrels and landing on the teleport pad which allowed the heroes to teleport to the very top of the tower.

Meanwhile on the top of said clock tower, Uka-Uka, Malefor, Drago, and Chang were just finished putting the malevolent mask's powers to use hypnotizing the entire human population much to the former councilor's annoyance.

"I don't see why you had to test your powers of hypnosis on humans anyway." Chang spat at the mask "Couldn't you just hypnotize the local dragons to destroy the human world?"

"Chang how many times do I have to tell you that my powers are not strong enough to do such a thing?" Uka-Uka shot back. "Honestly you're worse than Cortex."

"How dare you compare me to that incompetent weasel of a scientist Uka-Uka?" Chang spat back "I'm much more competent than that pathetic human will ever be!" and the former Dragon of Asia continued on only to be stopped by Malefor.

"Chang let us not forget that Dr Neo Cortex was the one who woke up Dark Gaia and restored me to my original body which you now see before you." The Dark Master responded. Drago was about to add his own comment when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. Thinking quickly he use the power of the moon demon chi to levitate everything but his allies and he found only Rose, Shaoran, Trixie, Spud, Sonic, Coco, Crash, Sparx, and Sasami all hiding behind a corner.

"Well well look what the cat dragged." Drago taunted as he levitated the captives closer to the group. "We have a pest problem."

"It's just a bunch of pitiful humans, 2 bandicoots, a werehog and a dragonfly." Chang spat "2 of these humans happen to be members of the Huntsclan."

"So they shouldn't be a problem to eliminate." Uka-Uka stated as he was preparing to blast them with his mental powers but before he could do so Malefor noticed something amiss.

"Hey wait shouldn't there be a larger group than this?" The Dark Master asked.

"What are you talking about Malefor? All I see is a pack of weaklings." Uka-Uka shot back "besides nobody can stop us now."

"I wouldn't say that for sure Uka-Uka." Yelled a familiar voice and before Uka-Uka could respond a ball of ice froze him in his tracks canceling out his bad mojo hypnosis spell.

"Who did that?" Drago asked and he received his answer in the form of a knuckle sandwich courtesy of an invisible werehog. The rest of the villains were looking for the source of the disturbance and they found that they saw Jade in her werehog form and the dragons including a fully recovered Margareth all flying along the side of the clock tower with Cyril carrying the female werehog.

"Give it up Drago. There is no way you can defeat us all together." Jake spoke while he was giving Sasami the time she needed to prepare the removal spell to take one of the demon chi powers.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Night Battle Mini-Boss begins to play) **

"We'll see about that you little pest." Drago roared and with that he dropped his captives and floated over to the dragons and started to throw a fire ball at the group. Jade hopped off of the Ice Guardian's back and turned into her 12 year old dragon form by using the monkey talisman power and joined the dragons in the battle. The dragons started to dodge by performing a vast array of air based evasive maneuvers. The son of Shendu tried to throw multiple fire balls but Kulde, Cyril, Spyro, and Jade countered each one with Ice breath attacks.

Meanwhile the rest of the group was still on the clock tower ready to face down Malefor, Uka-Uka and Chang.

"You pathetic humans might have been able to fight off Drago but you're no match for me." The former councilor said as she prepared to deal with the rest of the heroes along with Malefor.

"Bring it on." Coco said as she attempted to slam a monkey wrench on Chang's head but the former councilor blocked the attack with her staff and smacked the female bandicoot with her tail. Shaoran caught the female bandicoot while Rose tried to do a flying kick. Rose's attack would've worked but Malefor threw an ice ball freezing her in place and almost caused her to fall if crash didn't step in. Uka-Uka was about to use his mental powers but Sonic dodged and used his impressive strength to slam him right into Chang who was gaining the upper hand over Crash. Malefor would have stepped in but then he noticed that a net reinforced with Sphinx hair had been tossed at both him and his allies. The Dark Master found that the source of the sphinx hair net in the form of Shaoran throwing a net over him and at Chang to prevent the villains from escaping.

Back with the battle with Jade and her dragon allies, the battle was not going well for Drago countered every attack thrown at him by using the moon demon chi to throw one dragon against another. Sometimes Spyro would try to use his fire breath but Drago dodged and redirected the attack to Cyril who would end up taking damage.

"Jade, remind me again why we have to keep Drago busy?" Jake complained as he was busy dodging the multiple fireballs that the son of Shendu was throwing at him.

"Because Jake, we need to give Sasami time to prepare the removal spell." Jade responded to the American Dragon.

"Fools nothing you do can save you now!" Drago yelled as he drew a deadly sword that looked like the material came from a red scaled dragon with black bones from the appearance.

"Is that what I think it is guys?" Mei Ling asked as she and the rest of her comrades saw the deadly blade Deathcalibur.

"I'm afraid so Mei Ling." Spyro answered, "From what Sonic told Jade and myself, that's the blade known as Deathcalibur."

"So how do we stop him and Deathcalibur?" Ring asked the purple dragon only to be interrupted by Drago.

"That's the beauty of it." Drago roared as he levitated a few feet from the group with Deathcalibur in his hands "You don't stop the blade you worry about how I start to destroy you!"

"Everyone duck." Jade yelled as Drago used Deathcalibur combined with his fire power to create a wave of flame energy.

Meanwhile back on the clock tower, Shaoran, Rose, Coco, Crash, Sonic, Sparx, Sasami, Trixie and Spud were just finished knocking out Malefor, Chang, and Uka-Uka and turned their attention to the battle in the skies.

"Guys what is that blade?" Coco asked the former Huntskids after she saw the son of Shendu holding the dragon scaled blade.

"That's Deathcalibur." Rose answered in complete shock, "That blade was said to have been forged from the scales and bones of the first dragon the Huntsclan ever slew. I thought it was merely legend."

"So did I." Shaoran added, "Deathcalibur was said to have been given to the founder of the English branch of the Huntsclan by a king for slaying the dragons threatening the community."

"Deathcalibur used to be the black knight's weapon but I thought that was just a story but it appears I was wrong. Even I don't know how that sword was forged but I do know that we must remove it from Drago and soon." Sonic the werehog responded with what he knew about Deathcalibur's power.

"Relax you guys. I'm already on it." Sasami responded and as if on cue she finished the spell to remove the moon demon chi from Drago.

"Great to see you finished the removal spell now how about you put it to good use already. Jade and the dragons aren't holding out so well." Sparx interrupted and true to his words, the dragons weren't fairing so well against the combined power of Deathcalibur and Drago's fire and moon demon chi powers. Cyril had already taken a major hit to his wings forcing him to land on the building. Ring and Mei Ling had been blasted by Drago's fireballs on their wings which knocked them out of the battle as well and Kulde had already been slammed onto the side of the clock tower thanks to Drago's manipulation of gravity which left only Margareth, Spyro, and Jake to hang in there while Jade tended to the other wounded dragons. Needless to say the fight was starting to take a turn for the worst.

"Spyro, Maggie." The American Dragon called to his allies. "Drago's getting tougher to beat."

"Let us get two things clear okay?" Margareth called back, "One, don't call me Maggie and Two; we noticed that Drago's getting tougher."

"Deathcalibur seems to make the wielder stronger for each dragon the holder injures." Spyro observed, "But we've got to hang on we'll beat this creep."

"You little purple fool it's already too late." Drago shot back as he threw a fire ball to Spyro heavily injuring him. Jake and Margareth tried to intervene but Drago used his moon demon chi power to hold them in place. Just as the son of the Fire Demon Sorcerer was about to deal the final blow a blast of green energy hit him square in the back which caused everyone to notice that Sasami had already fired the demon chi removal spell on Drago and removed the demon chi from him. Without the Moon Demon Chi to keep him airborne, Drago fell to the streets of the Spagonia alleyways or so it appeared.

**(Music returns to Rooftop Run Night.) **

"I don't believe it." Spud said stunned, "We actually finished off Drago."

"Be careful it's never this easy." Kulde answered as he and the rest of the injured dragons were feeling back to normal strength thanks to Jade's use of the horse talisman.

"Councilor Kulde is right, these things are never easy." Drago responded in confirmation. The heroes all turned to see where Drago was only to notice that he had flown back up the clock tower and was in his Sky Demon Chi form. He was also joined by Chang, Malefor, and Uka-Uka who were now free of the net.

"How did you escape from the net?" Spyro asked the villainous quartet.

"That was reinforced with sphinx hair. No dragon from this realm can escape from that." Shaoran added for both he and Rose knew that from what their respective Huntsmaster told them dragons were unable to penetrate sphinx hair.

"Did you forget that I'm not a dragon from this realm and that Uka-Uka is not even a dragon to begin with?" Malefor sneered at the former Chinese Huntsboy and at the former New York Huntsgirl letting both of them know that he knew about the Huntsclan and their teachings due to his dark powers.

"That's right you fools and now we'll take our leave." Uka-Uka said and on cue he teleported Chang, Drago, Malefor, and himself back to their base.

"I can't believe this happened. We just let the bad guys get away." Spyro commented as he and the rest of the heroes saw that the villains had indeed gotten away.

"The getaway attempt by Chang, Drago, Malefor and Uka-Uka wasn't your fault Spyro. Given the state that some of us dragons were in after that last battle with Drago and the blade Deathcalibur, we were too exhausted to prevent an escape attempt." Councilor Kulde responded in an attempt to comfort the purple dragon.

"Spyro, the European Dragon is right." Margareth added, "There was nothing that we could have done to prevent them from escaping but we did foil their plans so that counts for something."

"Margareth's right. We better head back to Section 13 and let the others know what happened." Jake explained.

"Councilor Kulde, I think that you should head back to the Isle of Draco and let the other councilors know what happened here." Sasami recommended and without further complaints the group headed to the gold ring which marked the location of the teleports that would take them back to the library of Spagonia.

**(Music Ends followed by Sonic Unleashed OST Stage Clear) **

"Well that was an interesting venture." Sasami commented to nobody in particular after the heroes warped back to the library of Spagonia.

"Next time we should come back here only without all the killing and the Huntsclan which in retrospect would've been a big help in dealing with former Councilor Chang and Drago." Sparx added one again causing Rose and Shaoran to look down in shame while the dragons all glared at him as usual for that last remark.

"Sparx perhaps you better shut up for the rest of the night." Ring advised the dragonfly. Sparx not wanting to annoy anybody else stayed silent for at least the rest of the night.

"Guys we better get back to section 13 and inform Captain Black on our next course of action." Trixie commented and with that the heroes all flew back to section 13 while Councilor Kulde flew back to the Isle of Draco to prepare for the next step in restoring the world and stopping Dark Gaia's resurrection.

* * *

Whew. Another Long Chapter. Well Guys You know what to do read and review.

Next time on Jade Unleashed The World Adventure. Spyro the Purple Dragon is the victim of an attempted slaying and all evidence of the attempt points to Rose and Shaoran causing both the Guardian Dragon Elders and the World Dragon Council to serve as the Jury in a special trial case based on the movie 12 Angry Men and the Hey Arnold Episode False Alarm with one Juror voting not guilty on a vote that requires a unanimous decision.


	15. Eight Angry Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Bandicoot Jade, Dragon Jade and Werehog Jade. I only own elements of the plot and the relatives of the Guardian Dragon Elders. Author's Note, This chapter is going to be influenced by the movie 12 Angry Men and the Hey Arnold Season 1 Episode False Alarm.

**8 Angry Dragons**

The heroes were back in Section 13 resting while Uncle had just finished putting the finishing touches on transferring the Moon Demon Chi into the containment unit which left only 3 demon powers to recover from Drago. After the introductions were made between the heroes, Spyro and Jade decided to take Margareth on a tour of the base. Meanwhile in the main room of the base Councilor Omina was paying a visit to Captain Black, Jackie Chan, Uncle Chan, Tohru, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, and Lao Shi. Sun Park had already left for New York with Aku-Aku after he dropped the current Chinese dragon off in china due to an emergency and the kids were off enjoying a break for all their hard work back in Spagonia and for restoring three pieces of the planet which was mainly due to the hard work of Jade, Sasami, Crash, Sonic, Spyro and Sparx.

"Councilor Omina what are you doing down here?" Captain Black asked since he was shocked since he wasn't expecting a member of the Dragon Council to be present in Section 13.

"After what Kulde said about Chang having been spotted in Spagonia I had to ask for more information on the situation." The Atlantis Dragon responded.

"I'm sure you're here on other business as well huh?" Sparx asked as he and Spyro were walking in with Margareth, Jake, Rose, Ring, Mei Ling, and Shaoran as they were about to head for the surface of the city.

"Yes indeed." Omina replied to the dragonfly. "I'm also here on behalf of the council for information on the progress of the seal on Dark Gaia and on the subject of the Demon Chi."

"Well Sasami managed to remove 3 demon powers from Drago and we've restored 3 continents so far." The purple dragon answered. "However there is one thing that is still bugging me."

"What would that be Spyro?" Mei Ling asked out of concern.

"Well Councilor Kulde mentioned that Chang used to be a Councilor but what occurs to me is that there was more to the story than the European Dragon told us." Spyro answered to the group.

"So what you're saying is that you want to know who she is and what she did in the past right?" Rose guessed which caused the purple dragon to nod his head in confirmation.

"Perhaps I better take that question young ones." Omina volunteered, "Chang was once part of the World Dragon Council which consisted of Andam the African Dragon, Kulde the European Dragon, Kulkulkhan the Central American Dragon, Chang the Asian Dragon, and myself the Atlantis Dragon. However Chang's loyalties were revealed to be to the Dark Dragon, the only dragon to have ever turned evil and I'm afraid that is all I can tell you for now."

"Well thanks for the history lesson." Ring commented "If you need us we'll be in the Maggus Bazaar showing Spyro and Sparx around."

"Just be careful. You may be travelling with the purple dragon but there's no guarantee that you'll be safe." Cyril called out to the group.

"The Ice Guardian's right." Terrador added, "Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and I might be charitable and so are the Dragon Council but the magical creatures there might still show some hostility towards Rose and Shaoran for their past actions."

"Don't worry Terrador," The American Dragon called back to the Earth Guardian, "We've got this covered. I'm sure Shaoran and Rose wouldn't stab us in the back."

"Care to wager 5 dollars on that." Sparx remarked in a joking manner. "Those 2 could cause a huge ruckus and who's to say they won't try and turn the rest of you into duplicate blades of Deathcalibur."

"Sparx has a point guys." Margareth added seriously, "Are you certain that you want to trust a pair of dragon slayers to visit the Maggus Bazaar?"

"Rose and Shaoran may have caused us trouble in the past." Ring answered to Margareth "But that doesn't mean they would cause trouble now."

"Ring's got a point. I'm sure the former Huntskids have changed by now. So we better leave before night time arrives." Spyro said and with that the group of dragons and the resident dragonfly left for Maggus Bazaar.

"Do you think leaving the young ones with those slayers is a good idea?" Volteer asked the rest of the dragons and their allies out of the blue.

"Let us not forget that those slayers were abducted as children and turned into ninjas trained to hunt magical creatures." Ignitus explained "We had the very same problem when Malefor turned Cynder into his personal monster of destruction when her egg was stolen by the dark armies."

"I'm more concerned about the well being of the magical community in the presence of the Huntskids." Sun Park answered as she arrived back from her visit to New York with Aku-Aku.

"Sun Park what are you doing back here and where are Mr. Lee and Lao Shi?" Jackie asked the Korean Dragon.

"Well Mr. Lee got called back to China due to some of Dark Gaia's minions terrorizing the Chinese Maggus Bazaar so he should be back in a couple of days and Lao Shi is helping Uncle and Professor Pickle look for clues to the next temple listed on the Gaia Manuscripts." Sun Park answered back.

"Well in any case I'm sure the kids are enjoying their visit to Maggus Bazaar by now." Jackie noted in a pleasant tone.

Over in said Bazaar the magical community were giving Margareth, Shaoran, Ring, Mei Ling, Rose, Jake, Spyro and Sparx a warm round of applause for that party they threw for them the other night even though Margareth didn't know about the party at the time.

"Great party Spyro," A centaur commented "pity that the Guardian Dragons showed up right when we were about to end the house party."

"Calm down we didn't get into much trouble with the elders and we did get praise from Cyril." Jake answered.

"Cyril? As in Cyril the Ice Guardian?" a leprechaun asked in shock "Sinbad's younger twin brother and Laurel's younger cousin?"

"The very same why do you ask?" Ring questioned wondering why everyone knew of Cyril the Ice Guardian and his relatives.

"Kid you do not know this but of all the guardian dragon elders, Cyril was the best at throwing parties especially among his relatives." A Troll said to the kids.

"This is true." A goblin noted "Cyril, Sinbad, and Laurel were all masters of throwing wild parties. Some of our ancestors have been to their parties on occasion and the best parties they throw are the ones that they throw together."

"I'm going to have a talk with Cyril about this later on." Sparx noted as Shaoran, Rose, and Spyro went off to another corner of the market.

"How are you guys holding up?" Spyro asked as he was walking with the former Huntskids on either side of himself.

"Well Maggus Bazaar seem to be a decent place other than the hostility some of the magical creatures show us not that I blame them." Shaoran commented to the purple dragon.

"Well you have to remember," Rose commented, "The Huntsclan kidnapped us as infants and trained us to eliminate magical creatures. We were deceived into thinking that they were all as evil as Shendu the Fire Demon Sorcerer himself."

"Guys chill, I understand how you feel." Spyro explained, "The guardians and I went through this with Cynder. She was kidnapped by the Dark Master and turned into his monster. Fortunately I saved her and freed her from the poisonous powers used to turn her into said monster."

"Wow Spyro that sounds like quite an issue you had back then." Shaoran responded.

"Tell me about it. Sparx still gives her a hard time for all the stuff she did under Malefor's control." The purple dragon answered back. Little did the trio notice that a cloaked figure was sneaking up behind them holding a black steel blade. The figure was taking extra precautions to avoid any detection until the time was right. Just when the figure had seen Spyro, Rose, and Shaoran enter another alley of the marketplace the figure struck promptly knocking out the former Huntskids and throwing them into an open house while inflicting damage on the purple dragon. When the figure saw that enough damage had been done to Spyro the mystery being left but not before leaving foot prints which lead to where Rose and Shaoran were trapped in and once there, the figure took flight but left the sword in front of the door. A fairy that was just passing by as the cloaked figure left was just about to head back home when she noticed something very wrong with the scene before her eyes.

"Oh my god I better call for some help now." The fairy yelled and with that she called the main section for Maggus Bazaar to inform the magical creatures there of what had happened as well as the councilors and the guardian dragons.

Speaking of whom, Volteer the lightning Guardian and Councilor Omina the Atlantis Dragon were on their way to Maggus Bazaar to look for Sparx and the young dragons.

"So I take it that you've mastered the fire element that Ignitus' ancestor Blaine gave to your ancestor which has been passed down through your family?" Volteer asked of Omina as they were flying to the bazaar.

"Well with the training I received from my dragon master the task was possible but let me tell you something." Omina responded to Volteer. "Mastering the fire element was possible but not easy. There were times that I nearly grilled most of the marine life using the fire fury. No pun intended from the grilled part."

"I understand, anyway we should be close to Maggus Bazaar so we should be able to deliver the news about the Gaia Temple to the kids." The Lightning Guardian answered back. Just then both dragons saw what they thought to be a speck in the sky but upon closer inspection, the speck turned out to be a fairy and by the looks of things, this fairy had some bad news to deliver.

"I'm glad I found you guys. We've got trouble in the bazaar. A dragon has just been attacked." The fairy yelled in a rush to the 2 elder dragons in front of her.

"A dragon's been attacked?" Volteer asked in shock, "Are you serious? Which dragon was attacked?"

"Yes I'm serious, and the dragon that was attacked is none other than Spyro the purple dragon." the fairy responded again. Volteer and Omina wasted no time in following the fairy to the location of the attack. When the 2 dragons arrived they saw that a huge crowd had gathered with Sparx and the heroes just showing up minus Rose and Shaoran. Judging by the looks on their faces the situation had to be very serious for a crowd as big as this to appear.

"Okay could somebody tell us what happened here?" Volteer asked the crowd.

"I don't think we need to worry about figuring out what happened here." Omina answered while she was staring dead center in the group.

"What could you possibly mean by, oh no …" Volteer was saying as usual before he ended in the middle of his sentence at what he saw in the center of the crowd. There was Spyro the purple dragon lying on his side with his scales looking more black and blue then purple. Both of his horns had been severely damaged to the point of falling off, there were numerous cuts and bruises on his back and his tail looked like bent and the purple dragon was sporting a black eye and numerous cuts on his face.

"Glad you two could show up, I'm sure that a thesaurus is not needed to tell you what just happened here." Sparx explained to the elders, "Spyro's just been the victim of an attempted murder and the magical community all know who's guilty."

"Sparx we cannot just rush into judgment just yet." Mei Ling answered to the dragonfly.

"My sister is right." Ring added, "First we need to find evidence and where Rose and Shaoran are."

"That won't be a problem." A wood nymph said as she was applying medicine to ease Spyro's injuries. "I found some foot prints leading right up to that building over there."

"Margareth, go and follow the footprints while I apply some medical care." Volteer said taking charge of the situation. Margareth wanted to help in this time of crisis so she went to follow the footprints while Volteer was applying bandages to Spyro's wounds. After following the footprints for a couple minutes, Margareth found herself in front of a building with the same black sword right in front of the door and then turning the handle she opened the door which to her shock held Rose and Shaoran in a dazed and confused state.

"Is this a bad time?" Shaoran asked confused.

Meanwhile back at the base Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, Sun Park, Lao Shi, Professor Pickle, Ignitus, Cyril, and Terrador along with Aku-Aku, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Sasami, and Sonic were just listening to Professor Pickle informing them about how to deal with some of the nightmares and on his theory as to the state of the magical community.

"So as you can see Dark Gaia's influence has affected the human realm which has led me to believe the dragons are taking their dragon forms at night to protect their human sides from being affected by the curse." Professor Pickle explained to the group.

"Well in that case you can tell the world dragon council about that theory on our next visit which in turn should calm the dragon community down for the time being." Captain Black informed only to see a messenger fairy appear to the group with a very important notice. Once Ignitus read the note he had a very serious expression on his face which the other guardians recognized as some bad news.

"By the Ancestors," the Fire Guardian said shocked, "This is impossible."

"Ignitus what happened?" Aku-Aku asked the Fire Guardian out of concern.

"The world dragon council wants to speak to us on the Island of Draco immediately. They want all of us present and accounted for at once." Ignitus explained to the rest of the group.

"But what about Volteer, Jake, and the others where are they?" Jackie asked the guardians.

"The fairy said that Volteer and the rest of the group are already there thanks to Councilor Omina. Now is not the time for idle chit chat we must leave at once." Terrador explained to Jackie after he and Cyril read the note.

Once the heroes arrived on the Island of Draco compliments of Aku-Aku, they instantly headed for the dragon council room where they got a big surprise. The entire dragon population was present along with many of the magical creatures. Even Mr. Lee was there along with Susan Long, her daughter Haley, and her husband Jonathan. Jake, Trixie, Spud, Mei Ling, Ring, Margareth, and Sparx took their seats next to the rest of the heroes in the front row of the council room which had been magically converted into a court room for the occasion with a judge's bench where Volteer was sitting along with Omina the other councilors.

"Ignitus, you have arrived." Volteer explained once he saw the rest of the guardians and their allies take their seats.

"Volteer, we got the council's message to arrive now what is going on?" Lao Shi asked the electricity guardian.

"Well the council wants Cyril, Terrador, Ignitus, and I to judge a special case along with them in the attempted slaying of a dragon." Volteer explained to the former Chinese Dragon once he and the rest of the group had arrived and the other guardians had taken their seats along with the councilors in the judge section.

"So who's the dragon that almost got killed?" Jade asked Uncle.

"Quiet!" the elderly chi wizard responded. "The trial is about to start."

"Order Order in the court." Councilor Andam the African Dragon began to speak. "We are gathered her for a special case in the attempted slaying of a dragon."

"So a dragon gets slain and the Huntsclan is responsible." A dragon girl rudely interrupted, "What is so important about this case?"

"Because young one," Cyril answered back to the young dragon, "The dragon that was almost slain is the dragon that Terrador, Ignitus, Volteer, and I have trained and watched over. We are talking about the purple dragon Spyro."

"Spyro's been attacked?" Tohru asked in shock. "Who is responsible for this?"

"Bring in the accused." Councilor Omina the Atlantis dragon ordered and with that Rose and Shaoran entered the court room only they were in handcuffs and they were being escorted by several guards along with Aladdin in the back only this time he was carrying a brief case using his tail.

"Volteer what is your brother doing here?" Lao Shi asked the lightning guardian.

"He's the one who's defending the former Huntskids in this trial." A new voice spoke. The group turned to find the source of the voice which was revealed to be a female dragon which looked exactly like Cynder when she was under the Dark Master's control only she was yellow with a blue underbelly and a pearl tail blade shaped in a thunderbolt pattern at the tip.

"Who are you exactly?" Jackie asked the new dragon.

"My name is Jasmine." The new dragon answered "I'm Aladdin's wife and Volteer's sister in law. My husband and I are both lawyers however; he is a defense lawyer while I'm a district attorney. I've only lost one case in my career and that was to my husband who is the best defense lawyer in the dragon community. Aladdin has never lost a case in his entire career."

"Well in that case he should be able to convince the council that Rose and Shaoran are not guilty of attempting to slay Spyro." Jake spoke up as he and the rest of the dragons who went to Maggus Bazaar arrived.

"Jake based on the evidence, Rose and Shaoran are guilty." Margareth reminded the American Dragon.

"Margareth, just because you don't trust the former members of the Huntsclan doesn't mean you should let that effect your decision." Mei Ling reminded.

"Perhaps you would be wise not to let your personal feelings get in the way of your judgment either." Sparx shot back to both Jake and Mei Ling.

"Wait how did you guys get here?" Uncle asked Sparx and the dragons.

"Volteer and Omina brought us here." Ring answered the elderly wizard.

"Well I'm sure that the dragon defending the Huntskids is going to have quite a tough time once he sees who he's up against." A new voice interrupted which turned out to be a small green dragon with only 2 arms and moved like a serpent.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Haley commented to the small green dragon as she and her family arrived to visit the gang.

"My apologies little lady, my name is Dojo Kanojo Cho. I'm the guardian of the Xiaolin Temple." Dojo explained to Haley "I was also Jasmine's best apprentice in law school and other than herself I'm the only one who can hold my own against Aladdin in a trial."

"Haley, Mom, Dad." Jake asked in surprise after Dojo was done speaking "What are you doing here?"

"Well Jake when we heard about how those slayers attempted to murder Spyro, the council told us to arrive to provide some support. We even brought your cousin to provide some support as well." Susan answered then everyone turned to see the trial proceed.

"Rose and Shaoran," the African Dragon began "You have been caught red handed in the attempted slaying of Spyro the purple dragon of legend. How do you both plead?"

"My clients plead not guilty your honor." Aladdin spoke before the council.

"Of course they'll plead not guilty when they actually are guilty." yelled Greggy and most of the magical creatures agreed with him except Jade and the heroes.

"Quiet!" Terrador yelled to the American Dragon's cousin, "One more outburst out of your mouth and you will be asked to leave the courtroom."

"Thank you Terrador. Now getting back to business what is the amount of bail?" Kulkulkhan asked.

"Remand your honors." Dojo responded "Based on past actions and the well being of the magical community these 2 kids pose a big flight risk."

"Objection, Rose and Shaoran have already proven themselves to have changed. Rose spied for the dragons during the Aztec Skull quest and Shaoran did not turn on Rose for siding with the American Dragon after he found out because if he did so he would have to turn on Mei Ling." Aladdin argued.

"My brother makes a good point. Rose loves Jake as much as Shaoran loves Mei Ling and they would not break their hearts." Volteer commented, "Nevertheless the defendants are to remain at the Island of Draco until this matter is resolved."

"Volteer did you make that decision just because Aladdin is your twin brother or were you thinking clearly?" Kulde asked the electricity guardian.

"This is going to sound rare since Volteer and I usually are at opposite ends of a situation and given the fact that he usually uses too many words in a sentence at times and he usually says that I'm terribly obnoxious at times." Cyril explained to the European Dragon "In this case Kulde I'll have to agree with him. From what Jake and Mei Ling told us about Rose and Shaoran they seem to have changed and as such they truly love them respectively and the Huntskids would not betray their trust."

"Well in that case we better begin with the actual trial now that the bail issue has been sorted out." Ignitus said, and then turning to Dojo he asked, "Dojo Kanojo Cho, Call your first witness."

"Very well your honors, I call Spyro the dragon to the stand." Dojo replied after he grew 10 times his size. With that Spyro came walking in to the court room only he was in sporting numerous bandages where he sustained injuries. His horns and tail were wrapped in bandages and his scales were still a red purple color where the cuts had appeared but wings looked like they were pretty much unscathed.

"Spyro before we begin do you swear that the testimony you are about to deliver is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so god or in your case the ancestors help you?" Dojo asked once Spyro made it to the witness stand.

"I swear that I'm about to tell the truth so god or in my case the ancestors help me." Spyro responded to the Xiaolin Temple guardian.

"Now Spyro where were you before the moment you were attacked?" Dojo questioned.

"I was in Maggus Bazaar with Rose and Shaoran." Spyro replied, "We had just arrived with Jake, Mei Ling, Ring, Sparx, and Margareth."

"What were you guys doing over in Maggus bazaar?" Dojo asked the purple dragon.

"Objection, your honor," Aladdin interrupted, "Asking what the victim was doing has little relevance in this issue."

"On the contrary," Dojo countered pulling out a law book. "Prosecution is allowed to ask what the victim was doing if there is any relevance to the event and since the event took place in Maggus bazaar I believe relevance has been established your honors."

"Sorry Aladdin but your motion to object is overruled." Councilor Omina responded.

"Withdrawn." Aladdin simply responded.

"Now Spyro," Dojo asked, "What were you doing in Maggus Bazaar?"

"We were there to visit the bazaar since Jake, Mei Ling, Ring, Margareth, Rose, and Shaoran all wanted to show me and Sparx around the place." Spyro answered.

"Now could you please tell the court what happened next?" Dojo inquired the purple dragon.

"After we all received praise for that party we threw in Section 13's headquarters the magical creatures there seemed please to see us even though some of them were still mistrustful of Rose and Shaoran." The purple dragon continued, "After a while Rose, Shaoran, and I decided to visit another corner of the bazaar. We were speaking about their past and of Cynder when we turned the corner and suddenly I was attacked by some figure with a blade and you all saw what became of me after the event. I was knocked unconscious in the process."

"Where were the former slayers during this?" the Xiaolin Temple guardian asked.

"I was knocked unconscious so I didn't see them." Spyro answered, "But I did hear them fall into a building or a hut."

"Thank you for your testimony." Dojo said to Spyro, Then turning to Aladdin he added, "Your witness."

"Now Spyro you said that a black figure with a blade attacked you correct?" Aladdin asked as he moved to the center of the council room.

"Yes." Spyro answered.

"You also said that you saw the Huntskids get thrown into a building by the figure before you were attacked correct?" Aladdin asked in a serious tone.

"That is correct." Spyro answered again. "I did see them get thrown into a building and after that I was hit with multiple strikes with a blade."

"Thank you Spyro, no further questions for this witness." Aladdin added as Spyro stepped down from the stand.

"Call your next witness." Ignitus the Fire Guardian said.

"The people call Margareth Thompson to the stand." Dojo responded to the fire guardian as Margareth took her place on the stand. Once she was on Dojo began to swear her in.

"Margareth Thompson," The Xiaolin Temple guardian asked, "Do you solemnly swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so god help you?"

"I do solemnly swear that the testimony I give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so god help me." Margareth answered back.

"Now Margareth, as you already know you arrived with the American Dragon and his friends to visit Maggus Bazaar to take Spyro and Sparx on a tour." Dojo began.

"We were going to take them on a tour." Margareth responded to Dojo.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong," Dojo inquired "But according to the council and the guardians you were the one who told Volteer that Rose and Shaoran were the ones who tried to kill Spyro."

"Actually I was not the one who said that to Volteer. Sparx was the one who said that while I was the one who found the footprints leading away from the scene of the crime and to a building where I found the 2 _slayers_ were hiding in." Margareth corrected putting heavy emphasis on 'Slayers' much to the displeasure of Jake, Mei Ling, Ring who cared about her sister, and Spyro who didn't want Margareth's mistrust of the former Huntskids to cloud her judgment.

"Okay then. Your honors I would like to enter this piece of evidence into the weapon that was used to attack Spyro." Dojo explained and with that everyone including the heroes was shocked that the sword he produced as evidence was unfamiliar to everyone except Margareth, Rose, and Shaoran. The sword resembled Caliburn right down to the smallest detail only the handle was silver with a wyvern crest in the middle and the blade was forged from black steel.

"I don't believe this." Rose conferred to both Shaoran and Aladdin, the former of which had a look of shock on his face. "I thought that sword was ancient history."

"Rose what are you talking about?" Aladdin asked the former Huntsgirl.

"That's one of the seven sacred swords in the legends. Nobody has ever been able to find all of them for years, not even the English branch of the Huntsclan." Shaoran commented to their lawyer as Dojo was about to start another round of questions.

"I just might be able to use this information to get you guys out of this mess." Aladdin commented to the former Chinese Huntsboy.

"Now Margareth," Dojo instructed as he held the black steel sword in his claws, "Please tell the court what this blade is."

"That is the Varden." Margareth explained, "One of the seven sacred swords in existence. They were said to have been created by the skill of a worthy blacksmith and each blade had a different power granted to them by Nimue the lady of the lake."

"So what can the Varden do Margareth?" dojo inquired seriously.

"Varden is able to cut through any shield or barrier." Margareth explained which left most of the court room stunned and the Dragon Councilors in shock while Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador were stunned since they all heard of the sacred swords but had never believed them to be more than mere legend.

"So what you're saying is that even if a dragon could put up a defense shield or barrier then the Varden would render said shield useless thus leaving the dragon vulnerable to attack." Dojo inquired.

"That is correct." Margareth answered.

"No further questions your honor." Dojo said as he returned to the prosecutor's bench as Aladdin was making his way to the center of the court.

"Margareth, you seem to know about the sacred swords correct?" Aladdin asked as he was standing in the middle of the court.

"That is true." Margareth responded to Volteer's twin brother. "I've done some reading on the sacred swords themselves."

"True but last time I checked my brother told me that only ancestor of the current English Dragon and the ancestor of Cyril the Ice Guardian knew about the full powers of the sacred swords themselves." Aladdin explained, "They had specific knowledge of the ability of each of the seven swords and who created them and the original Ice Guardian entrusted the English Dragon before your father with the job of making sure that evil didn't get their hands on any of the sacred swords specifically Excalibur and Varden."

"Objection!" Dojo loudly interrupted, "What point does this have in the case?"

"You brought Varden and the sacred swords into the trial as evidence along with the back story behind them." Aladdin countered, "Now I'm allowed to explain how this fits into the tactics of the wielders."

"He's right Dojo. You brought the swords into the trial as evidence." Councilor Andam added, "So Aladdin is allowed to build a case from them as you built your case so the objection is overruled."

"Now Margareth could you please tell us how you knew what the Varden does," Aladdin picked up from where he left off, "Knowledge like that is only related to Ice Guardian dragons or English Dragons and I doubt your father would tell you of anything like that unless the situation was necessary."

"I found out about the Varden from Sonic the Hedgehog." Margareth explained, "Sonic then told me that he found out from Cyril and he also said that 'The power of the sacred swords is not to be taken lightly for while the others are able to activate for anyone with the skill to use them, the powers belonging to Excalibur can only be wielded by the chosen one.'"

"Do you have any idea what Cyril meant by that when he told sonic?" Aladdin asked seriously.

"Sonic said 'sound like six of the sacred swords will work for anyone with proper training.'" Margareth responded with a serious tone. "What he probably meant was that only Caliburn could be used by the chosen one while the others will activate by the wielder's control."

"Thank you for your testimony Margareth." Aladdin commented as Margareth returned to her place among the heroes, then turning to the council he added, "No further questions for this witness your honors."

"Very well then, call your next witness?" Terrador says wanting to get the facts before trouble starts. The other guardians and the Councilors were beginning to sense some of the hostility the magical community was showing the defendants.

"The defense calls Rose to the stand." Aladdin answered. Rose took her place on the witness stand after Aladdin skillfully removed her handcuffs from her wrists.

"Rose do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so god help you?" the lightning guardian's defense lawyer brother questioned the former Huntsgirl.

"I swear that the testimony I'm about to give is the truth so help me." Rose responded.

"As Spyro already stated you were in Maggus Bazaar along with Shaoran, Mei Ling, Ring, Margareth, Spyro and Sparx correct?" Aladdin questioned.

"That is correct." Rose confirmed. "We were all there to show Spyro and Sparx around the market."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did Spyro, Shaoran, and yourself decide to visit another area of the market before the event took place just as the purple dragon testified to earlier?" Aladdin inquired.

"No you're not wrong." Rose verified, "We were there just as Spyro said earlier."

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but was Varden the blade that was used in the attack?" Aladdin asked seriously.

"I was thrown into a hut along with Shaoran during the attack on Spyro." Rose explained, "But I did notice a blade with black steel and a silver handle."

"That will be all Rose. No further questions for this witness." Aladdin conceded as he headed back to the defendant's table. Dojo was beginning to return to the center of the courtroom and begin his line of questions.

"Now Rose or should I say Huntsgirl," dojo began, "Is it true that the Huntsclan knew of the sacred swords?"

"Well the New York branch knew of them but only the English branch of the Huntsclan has ever seen the sacred swords until now." The former Huntsgirl explained.

"What about the blade Deathcalibur?" the Xiaolin Temple guardian asked, "Deathcalibur was said to have been in possession of the Huntsclan yet that was a rare sword so how could Nimue have forged that blade?"

"Objection your honors," Aladdin interrupted, "What relevance does Deathcalibur have to the case if Varden is the murder weapon?"

"Aladdin has a point." Councilor Kulde commented, "Since the Varden is the murder weapon then there is no need to bring up Deathcalibur unless you have a good reason."

"Actually Deathcalibur was known to have been in the possession of the Huntsclan which both of the defendants happen to have been part of." Dojo explained, "Therefore, bringing up Deathcalibur is relevant to my case."

"So be it." Councilor Omina added, "Aladdin, Your objection is overruled."

"Now Rose, could you please answer the question on whether or not Deathcalibur is one of the sacred swords." Dojo instructed.

"Deathcalibur is not a sacred sword." The former Huntsgirl explained, "The blade was said to have been forged from the first dragon slain by the first Huntsmaster in England. The blade was forged from the scales of the dragon while the bones were used for the handle."

"One other question," Dojo asked "The attack on Spyro left numerous cuts and injuries. Now those scars had to have been made by something very sharp like a sword, yet you don't look like you posses the strength to even use Deathcalibur."

"I was trained to wield different weapons other than the Huntstaff should the situation require me to do so." Rose answered, "Yet I was never given the training to use a sword as big as Deathcalibur with only one hand since the Huntsclan pride themselves in training with agility and so wielding Deathcalibur would be impossible to do so with only one hand."

"That is mostly true if Deathcalibur were the murder weapon." Dojo began, "But the blade that injured Spyro was the Varden and I'm sure you or Shaoran could wield that with only hand and still have the speed and precision to deal that much damage on a dragon."

"Well that is possible for Shaoran or myself to do since we both have the training." Rose answered uncomfortably.

"No further questions your honors." Dojo concluded as Rose stepped down from the bench.

"Call your next witness Aladdin." Councilor Kulkulkhan the Central American Dragon said.

"The defense calls Shaoran to the stand." Aladdin responded, much to the surprise of the heroes.

"What is Aladdin doing calling Shaoran to the stand?" Sparx asked Mei Ling as they along with Sonic, Crash, Coco, Spyro, Jade, Sasami, Margareth, Ring, Jake, Trixie and Spud listened.

"Sounds like he's trying to see what Mei Ling's boyfriend has to say." Margareth mentioned to Sparx, "Not like he's going to be much help to either himself or to that other slayer anyway."

"Margareth you don't know that for sure." Spud reminded the daughter of the English Dragon. "Aladdin seems to know what he's doing and he is the best lawyer in the dragon community."

"That may be true but judging from the expressions of most of the jury the odds don't look good." Sasami responded in a concerned tone. "Unless that is Andam, Kulde, Omina, or Kulkulkhan find the courage to stand up to the entire jury but whoever does so will be standing up to not only their fellow councilors but the guardian dragons if one of councilors was the one standing up to the whole jury."

"What if Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, or Terrador were the one standing up to the entire jury?" Spyro asked Sasami with an expression of worry after Jade healed his injuries which allowed him to remove the bandages on his body.

"Then the reverse would go for them." the aqua haired girl responded. "They would have to stand up to the whole council and their fellow guardians."

"If you're all done," Haley interrupted as she heard the heroes speak, "Some of us would like to get back to the trial of those murderous slayers."

"Haley, remember what I told you earlier." Sun Park reminded her student, "Do not let your anger towards the Huntsclan get the better of you."

"Yes Ms. Park," Haley answered to her dragon master, "I remember that."

"Now let's get back to trial." Trixie suggested, "Aladdin's just called Shaoran as his final witness for the defense."

"Shaoran, do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so god help you?" Volteer's twin brother asked as he walked in front of the former Chinese Huntsboy.

"I do solemnly swear that I'm going to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so god help me." Shaoran said sincerely.

"Now Shaoran can you please tell the court where you were before the moment Spyro was attacked?" Aladdin asked politely.

"I was at Maggus Bazaar with Spyro, Sparx, Jake, Rose, Mei Ling, Ring, and Margareth." Shaoran answered.

"Now what else did you do while you were there?" Aladdin asked again.

"I was walking to another part of Maggus Bazaar with Rose and Spyro." The former Chinese Huntsboy answered.

"What were you three talking about during your walk?" Aladdin asked in a serious manner.

"We were talking about how our lives have been affected by how the Huntsclan took us from our respective families." Shaoran replied.

"What did Spyro have to say about the subject of the abduction?" Volteer's twin brother inquired.

"Well Spyro said the Guardian Dragon Elders had a similar problem with Cynder." Shaoran responded, "He mentioned that Ignitus told him that on the night of his birth the apes raided the temple in the hopes of destroying him. During the raid, the other guardians fought to the best of their abilities but the dark armies overwhelmed them and smashed all the other eggs except for Cynder's."

"Considering how the Huntsclan recruits people with the dragon shaped birth mark by abducting them as infants is no different than what the dark armies did with Cynder's egg." Aladdin responded.

"Objection your honors, what relevance does speaking about the attack on the dragon temple have to do with the trial?" Dojo interrupted.

"The raid on the temple and Cynder's kidnapping is similar to how the Huntsclan abducted Rose and Shaoran." Aladdin answered back, "My clients were speaking of the attack on the temple with Spyro which they can relate to their own abductions by the Huntsclan so this is relevant to the case."

"As much as we don't like to speak about the raid on the temple," Ignitus began "Aladdin has a point as that similar to how the Huntsclan steals children with the dragon shaped birthmark away from their families so your objection is overruled."

"Now Shaoran could you please tell me what Spyro told you about Cynder in the aftermath of the abduction?" Aladdin asked politely.

"Well from what Spyro learned from Ignitus about the aftermath, Cynder was corrupted by Malefor's dark powers." Shaoran began, "She was trained to do the Dark Master's evil bidding which Rose and I could relate to because the Huntsclan mislead us into thinking all magical creatures were evil and we were trained to slay them in the process."

"What happened during the conversation?" Aladdin asked.

"Well after we were finished speaking about the subject." Shaoran answered, "We found ourselves in an alley and that's when Rose and I were thrown into a building by some mysterious figure before the attempted slaying of the purple dragon."

"Thank you Shaoran," Aladdin said then turning to the Dragon Council and the Guardian Dragon Elders he added, "No further questions for this witness."

"Now Shaoran," Dojo began as Aladdin moved back to the defendant's stand before moving to the middle of the courtroom. "How exactly could you relate your abduction and training to slay magical creatures to the problem of Cynder the black dragon?"

"I was mislead to think magical creatures were evil and I was taught to slay them on sight." The former Chinese Huntsboy explained, "Cynder was also trained to fight the guardian dragons and made to do Malefor's bidding which in a way is similar to what I went through."

"Yet Cynder only captured, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador to drain their powers into crystals." The Xiaolin Temple Guardian answered back, "While the Huntsclan trained you to kill magical creatures on sight. Mainly dragons to be precise or did I miss anything?"

"No sir." Shaoran confirmed, "You did not miss anything."

"So even though you and Rose left the Huntsclan," Dojo inquired, "You both still have the training to slay any magical creature if possible correct?"

"Yes but I've taken up carrying a wax wood staff instead of the Huntstaff." Shaoran explains.

"Thank you for your time." Dojo says as Shaoran steps down from the stand, then turning to the dragon council he added, "No further questions for this witness and the people rest their case your honors."

"The Dragon Council and the Guardian Dragon Elders will now deliberate on the case of the magical community verses Rose a.k.a. Huntsgirl and Shaoran a.k.a. Chinese Huntsboy." Cyril answered as he and the other Guardians followed by the Dragon Councilors depart from the courtroom leaving the magical community to speak. Aladdin meanwhile had a few words to say to not only Rose and Shaoran but also to Jade and the heroes.

"So Aladdin what do you think?" Jake asked, "Is the council really going to convict them?"

"Well I may be the best lawyer here and I have never lost a case before." Aladdin responded to the American Dragon, "But I don't know if the Dragon Council will be merciful. My brother and his fellow guardians had similar issues regarding Cynder but the evidence against them is a problem."

"So are you saying that there is no chance of reasonable doubt?" Mei Ling questioned with a worried expression.

"I'm saying that unless one of the guardians can persuade the council not to let their previous actions against the magical creatures affect their judgment," Aladdin replied not just to Mei Ling and Jake but to the rest of the heroes, "Rose and Shaoran are going to be facing hard time in a magical prison."

"What did I miss mates?" said a new voice which turned out to be Fred Nerk the Australian Dragon.

"You just miss the trial where these 2 slayers are about to be sentenced to prison." Haley spoke up only to be scolded by Jackie Chan.

"Haley didn't your mentor teach you not to speak unless you were spoken to first?" the archeologist/martial artist asked.

"Sounds like Sun Park, the Korean Dragon was doing a lousy job teaching her student about humility." Sparx commented. Jake, Trixie, Spud, Jade, Ring, Mei Ling, Sonic, Coco, Crunch, Spyro, and Jackie could only chuckle at that last comment.

"So is it true Jake?" Fred Nerk asked, "Did these slayers really try to slay that purple dragon I've heard about?"

"No it is not true." Shaoran answered the Australian Dragon, "Rose and I think that somebody is trying to frame us for the crime of almost slaying Spyro."

"So the purple dragon is named Spyro?" Jonathan asks interested in the conversation. "I'll have to speak with him sometime about his teachers." (A/N: Since this story takes place around series 5 of Jackie Chan Adventures, quite a few years have passed and yes that mean this takes place after Hong Kong Longs so yes Jonathan knows about Susan's side of the family being dragons.)

"I'll see if Ignitus is willing to speak with you later Dad." Jake replied to his father.

"Let's just hope they convict those slayers." Haley remarked.

"Now Haley we can't just convict them based on their past actions alone." Jade reminded the young dragon, "We have to take into account their actions in the present and what they did for the magical community especially during the hunt for the Aztec Skulls."

"I understand that Jade but Haley has a point." Susan responded, "I still do not trust Rose after she tried to slay my son numerous times."

"Guys chill out." Sonic responded in his usual carefree attitude, "Besides if she and Shaoran did slay Spyro would they even leave him alive?"

"Sonic as much as we like to believe you," Aku-Aku adds, "The evidence incriminates them unless of course you're right and somebody did frame them but we can only hope now that the Dragon Council and the Guardians find them innocent."

Meanwhile in a library on the Island of Draco, Andam, Kulde, Omina, Kulkulkhan, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador were just finished putting in their votes on whether or not Rose and Shaoran were guilty or not guilty. As soon as everyone put their vote in a chalice and passed the chalice in the center of the table Andam began reading the votes.

"Well it appears that we have seven votes for guilty and one vote for not guilty." Councilor Andam responds after reading the votes.

"Not guilty?" Councilor Kulkulkhan asked, "Are you sure you didn't misread the votes Andam?"

"There are only eight of us and seven voted guilty which means that one of us voted not guilty." Councilor Kulde replied, then turning to Volteer he added, "Volteer I know Aladdin's your brother and he's the best lawyer but you'll need more of a reason than that to think Rose and Shaoran are not guilty."

Volteer was getting annoyed with the European Dragon for that last remark and was about to make a response when Ignitus cleared his throat and was about to speak but not before Terrador had a few words for both Andam and Kulde.

"Councilors I understand you were reluctant to allow Volteer's brother to defend the Huntskids in this trial but," the Earth Guardian spoke to both the European Dragon and the African Dragon, "You must focus on the task at hand even though the fact that Rose tried to slay both of you along with then-Councilor Chang was presented as evidence in the trial."

"I understand your feelings Terrador but we have never allowed a dragon to be trained by a relative with the exception of Lao Shi." The African Dragon commented to the Earth Guardian "But the fact remains that since Aladdin was defending Rose and Shaoran his brother believed them to be innocent."

"There's nothing for Volteer to tell you since he didn't vote not guilty, I did." The Fire Guardian explained much to the surprise of the others.

"Ignitus I've got to ask," Terrador questioned with a surprised tone, "Why did you vote not guilty?"

"I'm not convinced," Ignitus responded, "They could be innocent."

"You did take into account of the fact that they tried to harm magical creatures and that Rose almost killed Councilors Andam and Kulde along with then Councilor Chang as Terrador previously stated right?" Volteer responded.

"I'm serious." Ignitus answered back, "I think there's reasonable doubt that Rose and Shaoran tried to kill Spyro."

"Ignitus while I respect your thoughts on the case." Councilor Omina replied, "Remember there were footprints found from where Spyro had been heavily injured which were discovered by Margareth Thompson."

"Somebody could've made those foot prints to throw us off the trail." Ignitus retorted back, "Beside why would the Huntsclan leave their foot prints leading away from the crime scene?"

"Perhaps they were trying to pin the crime on somebody else Ignitus." Cyril said, "So that we would never suspect that they are the culprits."

"You know what Cyril?" Ignitus said to the Ice Guardian, "You're absolutely right; somebody did try to pin this on them since the Huntsclan slays dragons."

"Ignitus what are you saying?" Volteer asked as the rest of the guardians and the councilors were waiting for the Fire Guardian to explain.

"I'm saying that every piece of evidence found at the scene of the crime could have been set up." Ignitus responded to jury, "There's also one piece of evidence that could not have possibly come from either Rose or Shaoran."

"What evidence would that be Ignitus?" Councilor Andam asked the Fire Guardian with interest.

"The sacred sword Varden," the Fire Guardian answered as he stabbed the named blade in the middle of the table, the other dragons gasped in shock as they all stared at the black steel sword in the center of the table and then turned their attention to Ignitus.

"Everybody here knows that only the English branch of the Huntsclan uses swords instead of Huntstaffs when slaying magical creatures, and everyone who was in the court room knows that neither Rose or Shaoran had ever seen the sacred swords since they were all supposed to be hidden somewhere in England. Even though they were trained to use different weapons in battle, the chances of them using a sacred sword are not likely since the Huntskids on trial have no knowledge of the power of the sacred swords such as Varden and Excalibur." Ignitus continued with his explanation. "So why would they even have a sacred sword in the first place? Because somebody had a motive to frame them that's why and to answer the second question of who has that motive, somebody who hates Rose and Shaoran due to them being Huntskids or just being humans with no magic has more than enough of a motive to frame them."

"Ignitus from what you have described," Cyril began, "I believe that Chang is the real culprit behind this mess given the fact that she doesn't trust humans but even she wouldn't have left Rose and Shaoran alive so she sent Drago to commit the crime."

"Cyril are you sure of this?" Councilor Kulkulkhan asked the Ice Guardian, "Could Chang really pull something like that off?"

"Believe me Councilor Kulkulkhan; Chang could do almost anything once she put her mind to the task. I should know ever since the time that I visited this realm alone while on a mission, which as you all know was the one where Ring and Mei Ling's mother and father were slain by the Huntsclan and I was the one who accidently killed the Huntsclan team responsible for the murder." Cyril explained, "In the aftermath of the event however, Chang was the one who actually managed to persuade Omina and Kulde that I didn't mean to kill the Huntsclan team and that it was an accident which considering how uncharitable she usually is, I would have lost my job as the Ice Guardian but as soon as Ignitus mentioned the possibility of a frame up I simply put two and two together."

"Thank you for the explanation Cyril," Volteer responded to the Ice Guardian, then addressing the group as a whole he asked, "Well everyone have we reached a verdict?"

"We have reached a verdict Volteer." Councilor Omina answered as she and rest of the jurors prepare to head back to the courtroom.

Back in said courtroom Team Dragon was discussing the current situation about the trial. Sparx said a few comments about how if the councilors were charitable they wouldn't let the New Zealand Dragon deal with them which would be bad news if he were trained in the Maori Traditions which earned him a glare from Crunch, a smack on the head by Uncle's finger while Jake, Mei Ling, and Ring restrained themselves from roasting the little dragonfly to a crisp. Sasami noticed that the Dragon Council and the Guardian Dragons were heading back so she once again played the role of peacemaker and calmed everybody down so the jury could announce the verdict.

"In light of recent evidence and based on the information presented at the trial," Ignitus spoke with authority, "The Dragon Council and the Guardian Dragon Elders find Rose and Shaoran innocent."

Everybody who was starting to trust the former Huntskids cheered loudly at that the verdict with Team Dragon cheering loudest of all. Aladdin took this time to speak to his clients.

"I never lost faith in you Rose and Shaoran." Aladdin commented to both of the defendants, "I told you this would be alright."

"Now that the trial is over what do we do now?" Shaoran asked.

"Perhaps you better spend time with your girlfriend." Sparx said to to the former Chinese Huntsboy as he and the rest of the heroes went to see Aladdin, Rose, and Shaoran. Jake and Mei Ling were the first to say a few words to them while the councilors and the Guardians were having another discussion.

"You know Ignitus," Councilor Andam said to the Fire Guardian, "Not too many humans or magical creatures would have stood up to the entire jury like you did."

"I had to do so Councilor Andam." Ignitus answered to the African Dragon.

"You're a brave dragon Ignitus." Councilor Kulkulkhan added as he changed the subject, "But now I believe we need to speak with the kids and their relatives about the other issue you brought to our attention."

"Kulkulkhan's right." Volteer replied, "There is still the issue of the remaining Temples of Gaia but for now I advise that we get some rest for the upcoming battles ahead."

"Volteer is usually too verbose with his statements but in this case he happens to be right." Cyril commented and with that the elders headed over to speak with the heroes who were just finished congratulating Aladdin for his impressive skills.

"So you see everyone we just needed to have faith that Rose and Shaoran were innocent." Aladdin was telling Team Dragon along with Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, Lao Shi, Sun Park, Haley, Susan, Jonathan, Greggy, and Fred Nerk.

"Okay I admit, Mate," The Australian Dragon replied after listening to Aladdin's little speech. "I didn't think about the possibility that somebody framed them."

"Don't worry about that Fred." Sasami advised, "I'm sure that even the Dragon Council didn't think about the possibility before somebody pointed that out to them."

"Sasami is right young ones." Councilor Kulde added as he and the rest of the elders appeared before Team Dragon and their allies. "None of us had even considered that until Ignitus pointed that out."

"Surely igntius could not have actually believed that these slayers were telling the truth with all the evidence against them." Susan noted as she was expecting Rose and Shaoran to be convicted.

"Actually Mrs. Long, I did believe there was reasonable doubt that Rose and Shaoran did try to slay Spyro. The evidence that was used by the real culprit who intended to frame them was actually what helped prove they were innocent." The Fire Guardian answered.

"If what you say is true Ignitus then what evidence proved that somebody else was responsible for the crime?" Jonathan asked.

"The Sacred Sword Varden, Excalibur's equal in powers and magic but opposite in ability." Volteer explained to the American Dragon's father.

"So what you're saying is that even though the Huntsclan was trained to use different weapons they could not have attempted to slay Spyro since the weapon used in the attack was none other than the sacred sword as mention earlier during the trial and that since those slayers didn't know of the sacred swords Ignitus figured out that somebody framed them and that somebody who despised humans had the motive." Haley surmised much to the shock of everyone present. Even Spud and Volteer were stunned and they're usually the smart ones of the group.

"Haley I don't know how you figured that out but that's exactly right," Ignitus responded, "Unfortunately now is not the time to for we have more troubling issues ahead but for now we must depart the Island of Draco and we'll proceed from there."

"Ignitus has a point we must leave at once." Professor Pickle added and without another word the councilors directed the magical elevator to take Susan, Jonathan, and Greggy back to New York while Aku-Aku teleported Team Dragon and their allies back to Section 13 to get some rest for the battles ahead.

* * *

Next Time on the World Adventure

Our heroes get word that a Gaia Temple is up north in Canada but Dark Gaia's Spawn aren't going to let them get to the location that easily. Meanwhile Haley Long begins training with the Guardians and learns that having as much power as Spyro is not all that its cracked up to be. Please read and Review.


	16. Haley and the Guardians Act I

Disclaimer: Own American Dragon Jake Long, Jackie Chan Adventures, The Legend of Spyro, Crash Bandicoot and Sonic Unleashed I do not. Characters created by Luiz4200 I do not own. Speak like Yoda from Star Wars I sometimes do. Thank you that is all. Author's Note, This is going to be the start of a series of 4 acts with each act filling up one chapter titled Haley and the Guardians which take place during the main story.

**Haley and the Guardians Act I **

**Fire Training and Visiting Holoska **

The heroes were just waking up after they had arrived back from the Island of Draco and got some sleep. Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador slept outside in the main room since the doors in the base were too small for them to fit through. Shaoran, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Jake, Haley, Mei Ling, Ring, Margareth, Jade, and Sasami slept in one of the guest rooms while Crash, Coco, Spyro, Sparx, Sonic and Crunch slept in another while Aku-Aku, Jackie, Uncle, Captain Black, Tohru, and Professor Pickle were discussing the location of the new Gaia Temple just as the Guardians were waking up. Mr. Lee was called back to China due to the nightmares causing trouble in the magical realm and one of his duties as the Chinese Dragon was to keep the balance between the human and magical worlds so he had to return while Lao Shi and Sun Park stayed behind at Section 13.

"Professor Pickle," Jackie asked, "Even if the Gaia Manuscripts say that a Temple is located in what is now Holoska Canada how are we supposed to get there?"

"Since the temple is based in Canada," Professor Pickle responded, "I believe that there should be a dragon guardian that can help us up there."

"Unfortunately the Canadian Dragon was slain which means that whoever is going will be without a local dragon to help them." Lao Shi explained just as the kids showed up.

"So where's the next temple?" Jade asked hoping to kick some butt along with the rest of her new friends.

"The next temple is located in Holoska Canada." Volteer explained, "You are to place a Chaos Emerald in the temple at once."

"That shouldn't be much of a problem considering that I don't make mistakes in anything." Haley said proudly much to the annoyance of her brother. "I could easily complete the assignment so let me handle the case."

"On the contrary Haley you won't be going on this mission." Ignitus explained to the young dragon girl, "Jade, Sasami, Jake, Rose, Mei Ling, Ring, Margareth, Shaoran, Spyro, Sparx, Sonic, Crash, Coco, and Aku-Aku will be the ones going to find the Gaia Temple."

"Tell me again why you're sending a couple of Huntskids up there with a team of dragons when the dragons could possibly get slain by little miss ninja and her friend?" Trixie asked referencing Rose and Shaoran only for Terrador to answer.

"Trixie I know you do not trust them but I've seen how they can handle themselves." The Earth Guardian explained, "While their actions against the magical community are cause for some hostility I judge others not on their looks, species, or their past actions but by how well they fight and based on what I heard about them during the trial and from Jake and Mei Ling, Rose and Shaoran are such warriors and that is why I trust them with this mission."

"Great job Terrador." Sparx commented sarcastically, "Now if anyone asks who let the slayers in they'll just say that the Earth Guardian says that we fight well and that we are skilled warriors."

"Sparx we'll talk about this later when we get back." Spyro said to the dragonfly, "Right now we have a temple to activate and a piece of the planet to restore."

Jade, Sasami, Spyro, Sparx, Jake, Rose, Margareth, Mei Ling, Ring, Shaoran, Crash, Coco, Sonic, and Aku-Aku left for Holoska with the Chi-O-Matic while Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador had a few words for Sun Park and her student.

"Ms. Park we'd like to have a few words with you about Haley." Ignitus said as the guardians and the Korean Dragon moved to another area of Section 13 so as not to be over heard by the rest of the team.

"Sure but what is this about?" the Korean Dragon asked, "Is Haley not doing her best according to your standards?"

"On the contrary she's doing well as a dragon in training but her pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness is odious to the extreme." Volteer continued. "To put it bluntly, she acts a lot like Cyril most of the time."

"Sun Park, as you know the guardians feel that Haley is becoming terribly obnoxious despite the fact that her intelligence is almost equal to that of Volteer's and her mouth is almost as quick as the Electricity Guardian's tongue when pointing out somebody's faults." Cyril added slightly offended by the last part of Volteer's sentence, "However we feel that there is one thing that Haley needs to learn in order to become a skilled dragon."

"So what exactly are you saying?" Sun asked the Guardian Dragon Elders, "Am I doing a poor job as a dragon master?"

"Actually you're doing a good job as a dragon master but you have not taught Haley any sense of humility." Terrador concluded, "So therefore we will train Haley in not just fire magic but in electricity, ice, and earth magic. The training that we give her is going to help not only focus her powers but to teach her a sense of humbleness in the face on any accomplishment."

"I understand and I do agree with the lessons on humility." Sun agreed, "However I've only seen Haley breathe fire so that will be a difficult task to accomplish."

"Perhaps I can assist with that." Uncle said as he walked over to Sun and the guardians with Haley following him, "I can use my magic to allow you to share a portion of your chi with Haley allowing her to use some of your elemental powers."

"Wow, I'm actually going to train with the Guardians?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yes Haley, You will be training with us to learn not only element training but also to learn the art of being humble." Terrador spoke for not only himself but for Ignitus, Volteer, and Cyril.

"But how am I going to learn how to breathe electricity, ice, and earth when I've only been able to breathe fire?" Haley asked the group.

"As I said earlier, I can use an element transfer spell which will allow you to breathe electricity, ice, and earth." Uncle explained and while he was preparing to do the spell Haley had one more question for him.

"Uncle are you sure you know what you're doing transferring some of the elemental power of the guardians?" Haley asked only to be wacked by one of Uncle's fingers.

"Of course Uncle knows what he is doing. Uncle is a skilled chi wizard." The elderly wizard said and without any more questions Uncle began to perform the spell. For a moment Sun, Haley, and the Guardians could see a stream of energy appear from each of the guardians in the form of dragons and those energy streams suddenly floated around Haley until they were absorbed by the little dragon girl.

"Haley I recommend that you dragon up to see if the spell actually worked." Volteer suggested and the little dragon girl wasted no time in turning into her dragon form. Once in dragon form, Haley took a breath and was about to exhale fire but instead of fire she exhaled lightning much to the amazement of the Guardians.

"It appears that the element transfer spell was successful." Uncle noted after seeing Haley successfully breathe electricity.

"So it would seem Uncle." Cyril added, "But just to be sure I suggest that Haley try to breathe ice."

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath and focused her mind on breathing ice not knowing that Jackie Chan was walking towards her, once she exhaled she breathed ice which accidently resulted in her turning Jackie into an ice block. Captain Black, Lao Shi, Tohru, Professor Pickle, and Crunch all stopped what they were doing and went to check up on the martial artist/ archeologist of the group. Ignitus used his fire breath to thaw Jackie out before anybody noticed what had happened.

"Uncle what is going on?" Jackie asked after the Fire Guardian thawed him out, "Since when can a dragon other than Spyro breath, earth, fire, ice, and lightning?"

"Since the guardians want to train me in learning the different elements." Haley said thinking she was done talking but Terrador cleared his throat which was Haley's cue to continue speaking, "They also wish to teach me some humility as well."

"Are you sure you that the four of you know what you're doing giving an eight year old that much power?" Sun Park asked the guardian dragons for the Korean Dragon was worried that the extra power might cause the lessons of humility to backfire.

"Do not worry. We are masters of a different element." Terrador answered, "Haley will be in good hands and we will do our best not to allow her power to go to her head."

"I hope you're right Terrador." Jackie said after Ignitus had given the martial artist/ archeologist some hot chocolate. "Perhaps you could teach my niece some humility when she gets back from Holoska."

"We'll be sure to look into that later but for now I had best train Haley in the element of fire and since she already knows a little bit from Sun Park then that will be useful for the lessons ahead." Ignitus said and with that he, Sun, and Haley headed for a firing range since the Fire Guardian could not train her in Section 13 and the Korean Dragon was officially the one supposed to be overseeing Haley's training in the way of the dragon as instructed to do so by the Dragon Council.

"Do you think letting the guardians teach Haley humility is a good idea?" Captain Black asked the group once Haley left with Ignitus and Sun Park for the firing range, "I'm worried the Dragon Council may find out what they're up to."

"Relax Haley will be fine. Now let us turn our attentions to the Gaia Temple located in Holoska." Professor Pickle said, "I can only hope the young ones are handling things up there in the frigid climate."

Speaking of the climate up in Holoska, to say that things were chilly was an understatement. Shaoran, Sasami, Rose, Crash, Coco, Aku-Aku, Sonic, and Sparx were starting to feel the cold weather and they weren't even the ones doing the flying. Jake, Ring, Mei Ling, and Jade were starting to feel the effects of flying in dragon form in temperatures below the freezing point of water. Even Margareth and Spyro were starting to feel the cold which was surprising since the former was from England which was known for cold weather while the latter had been to Dante's Freezer which was also known for having a freezing climate in order to rescue one of the Guardian Dragon Elders being held prisoner up there.

"Hey Maggie, are we there yet?" Sparx asked as he was sitting on Margareth's head while the named dragon was carrying Crash Bandicoot who in turn was holding Aku-Aku in his hands since the wooden mask could get blown away by the chilly winds.

"No Sparx we are not there yet so please show some patience and please don't call me Maggie." Margareth answered politely to the dragonfly who was now perched on her head. "I would prefer if you called me Margareth since that is my name."

"Are we there now?" the dragonfly asked Mei Ling who was flying with Shaoran on her back.

"No Sparx we are not there now." Mei Ling answered with a hint of bother that she had been interrupted in her conversation with her boyfriend.

"How about now guys?" Sparx asked the American Dragon who was carrying Rose on his back.

"Yes we are." Jake said to the dragonfly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really, are you certain?" Sparx asked again to be sure.

"No we are not there yet!" the American Dragon yelled with annoyance. "Just chill out, how in blazes Spyro manages to put up with you is beyond me Sparx."

"Jake we're close to Holoska right now so chilling out is not exactly a good choice of words." Sasami said from her perch on Jade's back. Jade had opted to take her dragon form at the age of her future self to carry Sasami and Coco which left Ring to carry Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sasami's right Jake, we can't just lose our heads in this weather." Ring said to Jake, and to Sparx she added, "Sparx you must learn to be patience and relax. We will arrive in Holoska when we arrive."

"Wow that was a good speech." Sonic commented to the young dragon girl, "Now if only you had a way to heat up the place. I'm starting to feel the cold weather and I don't want to end up as an icicle."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance Sonic." Sasami said concentrating which caused her crystal hair beads to turn orange which caused orange energy to circle around the group. "The spell I just casted will keep us warm until we restore Holoska."

"That's a relief and speaking of Holoska we're here." Jade noted and the dragons began to make their decent towards the little village in the area.

Once the dragons landed they returned to their human form after they let their passengers off of their backs. The group took the time to walk right to the village which for some reason looked desolate. The heroes started to wonder where everyone went.

"This place looks like a ghost town. Seriously, who'd be stupid enough to live in a cold climate such as this anyway?" Sparx commented only to see Margareth glare at him for that comment. Sparx immediately shut his mouth not wanting to get the daughter of the English Dragon mad at him.

"Sparx lets just find somebody who knows where the Gaia Temple for this continent is already." Spyro said, "The sooner we find it the sooner we can restore this piece of the planet and check in with Ignitus."

"Speaking of Ignitus I wonder how he's doing training Haley." Margareth commented to the group.

"He's probably putting her through her paces by now Maggie." Sparx said once again forgetting that Margareth didn't like being called Maggie.

Speaking of Ignitus, he and Haley were over at the firing range with Sun Park providing support since they could not test her fire power over at Section 13. Ignitus had agreed to let the Korean Dragon attend the training so she would be assured that he wouldn't push her to the point of crying. Right now the Fire Guardian was pleased with what Sun Park had already taught her when practicing against standing targets but now they were testing her fire breath on moving targets.

"Haley I see that you've mastered burning targets at the training grounds but now let us see what you can do against moving targets." Ignitus told the young dragon as he summoned up some dojo dummies. Haley began to chase after the dojo dummies from the dragon temple which was the closest thing to actual flesh and bone that Ignitus could summon. Once Haley had one in range she burned the dummy to pieces and did the same to the other dummies within the set time limit.

"That was a good start Haley." Ignitus complimented, "But remember, we're here to teach you humility so you are to do that 249 more times to understand humility and the training required to master the fire element."

Haley went back to flaming the dummies and doing the same training segment 249 more times and was looking quite worn out by the time she was done so Ignitus allowed her to rest for 4 minutes.

"Ignitus I understand that Haley is training in the elements." Sun Park said to Ignitus, "But how is making her do each exercise 250 times going to teach her humility?"

"Haley always said that she doesn't make mistakes." The Fire Guardian explained, "I had her perform this segment of the fire training 250 times to prevent a single lucky shot from allowing her to take victory. In total I will have her do the next test 250 times and then have her practice the fire fury 250 times."

"That would mean that you would have her train in the fire element 750 times Ignitus." Sun answered then she asked, "I know you want to teach her humility but are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"As a guardian dragon and a master of fire I know what I'm doing." Ignitus said then noticing that Haley was finished with her 4 minute rest added, "Haley your rest is over, it's time for you to learn the secondary attack in the art of fire."

"So what's the secondary attack?" Haley asked the Fire Guardian who summoned up some dojo dummies.

"The secondary attack allows you to shoot out a fire ball at the enemy. If done correctly the results can be quite effective and explosive." Ignitus explained to the young girl who was taking mental notes, "In this test you are to shoot out fire balls at the dojo dummies."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Haley said with confidence as she made her way to the center of the training grounds, "Bring it on."

"There's one other thing you need to know." The Fire Guardian added and with that he summoned a wall of fire around Haley. "You are to do this test while staying within the elemental circle."

"Like I said earlier, I can handle it." Haley answered and true to her word she launched multiple fire balls at the attacking dojo dummies while staying within the elemental circle.

"Well Ignitus it would seem that Haley has cleared this test as well." Sun noted after seeing her student roast the last of the dummies.

"That she has Sun but remember anybody can do this perfectly with luck on the first time." Ignitus explained, "So to prevent Haley from passing with a single lucky shot she will repeat this test for another 249 times."

"Do you have anything else to teach me Ignitus?" Haley asked as she prepared to step forward only to notice that the elemental barrier was still up. Turning to her dragon master she asked, "Ms. Park, why the elemental barrier is still active is confusing since I complete the test do you know what's going on?"

"Like Ignitus said before Haley." Sun explained, "To prevent this test from being completed by a single lucky shot you are to practice 249 more times."

Haley sighed and went back to launching fireballs at another set of attacking dummies wondering just how this is going to teach her humility if she was just training 750 times. She then thought of what Spyro had to go through and if he ever had to deal with the fire element before going to save one of the guardians from a cold climate.

Speaking of cold climates, the heroes were already at the entrance stage of Holoska which consisted of 3 warp pads at the other side of a lake of freezing cold water. The heroes could see that the warp pad in the center was red which obviously meant the way to the temple was through that pad but they also notice that the teleport pad to the right was glowing in a yellow orange light and had the number 4 in the center of a holographic sun which meant that half of the key to the temple was on that path. Sparx was the first to speak up about the situation and notice that a hologram of half of a Gaia Key was present on the teleport pad.

"Well guys unless that things broken we have a winner." Sparx noted and without any more questions the heroes made their way to the teleport pad.

"Hold it. I recommend that you dragon up before we go." Jade said to Jake, Mei Ling, Ring, and Margareth and with that the named dragons turned to their dragon forms.

Once everyone was on the teleport pad they all found themselves in the middle of the Holoska Tundra.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Cool Edge Day begins to play) **

"Alright everyone," Sonic yelled as the heroes began to race along the tundra. "Here We GO!!"

Sasami, Jade, Spyro, Sonic, and Sparx raced along the tundra while Jake, Ring, Mei Ling, and Margareth were flying as fast as they could with their passengers which ended in the group deciding that Jake would be carrying Rose, Mei Ling would be flying with Shaoran, Ring would be taking Coco which left Margareth to take Crash and Aku-Aku. The bandicoot was doing his natural thing of belching and speaking gibberish which only the wooden mask could understand.

"Guys look out." Sparx yelled as he saw some robots on the tundra. Sonic and Jade boosted through the robots easily turning them into scrap metal.

"Great job you 2." Shaoran complimented, "But there are still some more robots out there."

"No problem, Let me handle this." Sasami said and with that when the robots came into view she boosted into them.

"Nice work but what about the apes?" Sparx asked. The heroes were about to ask but they saw that apes had already started to gang up along the path way. Jade and the dragons took the lead and roasted the apes turning them into spirit gems that Spyro and Jade easily absorbed.

The heroes who were running along the trail were finding how difficult it was to keep their balance on the icy pathway. Sometimes they almost fell into some pits but the dragons pulled them out before they were lost forever. Eventually the heroes noticed that there were some snowboards along a half pipe like section of the trail to the Gaia key.

"Hey look snowboards." Sasami noted as she Jade, and, Sonic hopped on to the aforementioned snowboards. The heroes preformed great skill with the snowboards. Sometimes Sasami would perform a stylish trick whenever she hit a ramp. This continued for a few minutes before Sparx saw something that gave him reason to worry.

"Guys you're running out of solid ground." Sparx yelled in concern. Sasami, Jade, and Sonic saw that they were indeed running out of ground and that a big stretch of water was between them and the next pathway.

"Guys I'm afraid to say there's no way they'll make that." Margareth said and just as the snowboarding trio found themselves close to flying off a cliff.

"You got that right Maggie." Sparx added, "It would take a miracle to help them."

Sparx and the dragons were starting to worry about the safety of the trio when a giant whale popped out from beneath the surface of the water. The whale created a surface for Sasami, Jade, and Sonic to snowboard across.

"Thank you Mister Whale." Sasami said as she, Jade, and Sonic snowboarded across with the dragons and their passengers all staring in confusion of what just happened.

Once the trio made it to the end of the tail the whale propelled them upward to where a bump in the road forced Sasami, Jade, and Sonic to discard their snowboards.

"Scales I was starting to like that." Sasami said as the group continued on.

"Don't worry we'll take you snowboarding with us when we're done saving the world." Jake called out to the aqua haired girl.

The heroes continued on their trek across the tundra defeating enemies that get in their way and eventually found themselves racing along an ice path that seemed to crack behind them. The heroes notices another set of snowboards after traversing across some more ice fields

"Hey guys, feel like more snowboarding?" Sonic said to Jade and Sasami whom hopped on the boards.

The trio shredded through the half pipe section of the Holoska Tundra with Sasami performing stylish tricks that could rival some of Jake's best moves. Eventually the group found themselves in the location of half of Gaia Gate Key and once the trio of Sasami, Jade, and Sonic hopped off the snowboards and grabbed the key.

**(Song ends followed by Sonic Unleashed OST Stage Clear which ends) **

"Well folks we have half of the key so now what?" Sparx asked, "Shouldn't we find the temple right now?"

"Well the good news is that I'm sensing the temple is close by Sparx." Sasami answered "The bad news is that this route is blocked so we'll have to find another way in to the temple."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Jake commented as the group started to walk over to the teleport pad which would take them back to the location of the entrance stage, "We find the temple, place a chaos emerald on the pedestal hidden within said temple and restore the piece of the planet easily."

"That last part of placing the emerald in the temple is easy." Spyro responded to the American Dragon, "Getting past the temple guardian is the hard part."

"So how much trouble could we run into asking the village elder to let us get to the temple?" Shaoran asked not knowing about the previous challenges the team faced getting to the previous temples.

"It is not as easy as you think young one." Aku-Aku explained to the former Chinese Huntsboy, "From what I heard from the Guardian Dragon Elders, Spyro had to fight some sort of monster to rescue each of them from captivity. From Crash and I went through trying to save his sister we had to fight one of Cortex and Uka-Uka's goons to get information on where Coco was being held. There were also times when we had collected five crystals to either save the world from Cortex's wrath or imprison a group of destructive masks known as the elementals that wreaked havoc across the planet many centuries ago." (**Authors Note: I'm referencing Crash of the Titans, Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped, and Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex in this explanation so if you haven't played those games yet then I apologize if I ruined the endings for anyone. Thank You that is all.)**

"You think those masks were trouble Jackie and I have dealt with worse." Jade said to Aku-Aku, "We had to fight Tarakudo, his nine Oni Generals, and 9 different tribes of Shadowkhan. Tarakudo used to terrorize the land before the 8 Demon Sorcerers were defeated years ago. His reign came to an end when the spirits of his generals were imprisoned in masks and we had hard work to defeat them after we had foolishly gathered the nine masks in the vault of Section 13."

"Perhaps we can compare travel experiences later guys." Sasami said once again acting as the mediator, "Right now let us get back to the village and rest up because some of us are quite worn out from all that flying and running and I have a feeling that the other teleport pad won't activate until nightfall which won't be until a few hours."

Accepting this explanation the heroes find the teleport pad which warped them back to the village. Once the group was back at the village they were surprised to see just who was waiting for them.

"Volteer what are you doing here?" Spyro asked as he saw the Lightning Guardian and he wasn't alone for he was accompanied by Haley Long standing to his right and Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski standing to his left.

"More importantly," Jake added, "Why did you bring Trixie, Spud, and Haley up here?"

"Jake, the elders and I have received some bad news in the form of Councilor Omina paying another visit to Section 13." The Electricity Guardian explained, "She regretted to inform us that Councilors Andam, Kulde, and Kulkulkhan have been captured by the forces of darkness due to them being ambushed at their habitation to fight off Dark Gaia's Minions. Councilor Omina was the only one who wasn't called back to her indigenous lodging to fight off a horde of invaders which was how she arrived to tell us that in the first place."

"How did that happen?" Rose asked completely shocked at the news, "I thought the Dragon Councilors were well trained warriors and last time the Huntsclan captured them that took place on Halloween night where I almost slew Councilors Andam and Kulde and then Councilor Chang to become a full fledged member of the Huntsclan."

"You almost killed 3 Dragon Councilors and yet Terrador says he respects you and Shaoran as warriors?" Margareth asked Rose then speaking to both Rose and Shaoran, she added, "By the Ancestors what was the Earth Guardian thinking when he said that? More importantly what was Ignitus thinking letting both of you go with the rest of us on this mission? Does the Fire Guardian even know the trouble that you have both caused in the past?"

Sasami had heard enough and did what nobody expected her to do and slapped Margareth right the face for that last comment. Everybody else was shocked for they never expected to see Sasami do something like that.

"Margareth listen to me." Sasami said firmly to the daughter of the English Dragon, "I know you don't trust Rose or Shaoran at all but that is no excuse to start commenting on Terrador's judgment or Ignitus' judgment for that matter. Ignitus and Terrador both feel that Rose and Shaoran have changed and they've done enough to prove they would not harm other magical creatures so would you please do us a favor and shut the hell up before I tell the Dragon Council what you said about the Fire and Earth Guardians."

"Sasami that was brave of you to do that. Crude as Cyril would say but very brave. However we do not have time for this." Sparx said once everyone got over their shock, "We need to find out what happened to the councilors."

"Actually Volteer, Trixie, Spud, and I know what happened to the rest of the Dragon Council and that's why we're here. Uncle's locator spell said that one of the councilors is being held in Canada and Ignitus thinks that that the councilor in question is being held here in Holoska." Haley answered and with that she produced a red overnight bag which contained a red jacket and a red, blue, and yellow headband which Aku-Aku and everyone who had seen the Dragon Council after capturing several dragon slayers back in Hong Kong during the quest for the Aztec Skulls instantly recognized.

"That's Councilor Andam's headband." Aku-Aku said shocking everyone present. "What I don't get is what is that doing here? I know Councilor Andam would never lose something like that. I should know since I was friends with the African Dragon ever since his childhood days and the day he first became a member of the Dragon Council."

"Well that is where the trouble begins." Volteer began to explain and with that the heroes all moved to the camp and once the team carved some seats out of the snow and ice, Volteer began to explain everything that happened so far while Team Dragon was in Holoska.

**Flashback Begins. **

Ignitus, Sun Park, and Haley were still at the firing range and the sun was due to set within seven hours. Ignitus had begun to teach Haley the Fire Fury which would allow one to eliminate multiple hostile enemies in one shot. Ignitus and Sun were currently observing Haley defeat the smaller dummies while she was still struggling to unlock the Fire Fury. After the previous 249 attempts Haley still was having trouble with the Fire Fury.

"I'm sorry Ignitus." Haley apologized to the elderly Fire Dragon, "Sun told me never to let my anger get the better of me."

"Haley once again this is not your fault." Ignitus explained to the young dragon girl, "The Fire Fury is not to be activated through anger. It requires you to focus your fire power and then release it all at once. Now please try one more time."

With renewed confidence Haley fought the smaller dojo dummies to build up energy for the Fire Fury. Once she had defeated all the smaller dummies the medium dojo dummies showed up and Haley used the fire breath and the fire ball attacks she learned in the previous tests of the fire element to defeat them. Once the large dojo dummies appeared Haley had built up enough fire power and unleashed it in an inferno that eliminated everything within a 10 foot radius of herself while surprisingly leaving both the Korean Dragon and the Fire Guardian unscathed.

"By the ancestors Haley, You have mastered the fire element." Ignitus said to the young dragon girl, "Or at least this set of fire elemental abilities. There are several others but for now you will practice this set until you have completed training in the other elements."

"Ignitus has a point." Said a new voice which turned out to be Volteer the Lightning Guardian, "You must learn the other elements first before learning the second set and you must learn humility as well, but now we have an even bigger problem."

"Volteer what are you doing here so soon?" Sun asked, "Are you here to train Haley in the lightning element?"

"Actually there's no time for me to do that right now." Volteer explained "Captain Black sent me to tell you that we're needed back at Section 13 at once."

The quartet wasted no time heading back to Section 13and when they arrived they saw that Councilor Omina had returned to Section 13 with a serious expression on her face. Everyone else was worried as they were not expecting to see the Dragon of Atlantis back so soon.

"I've returned with Ignitus, Haley, and Sun as you asked Councilor Omina." Volteer said "Now could you please tell us what is going on?"

"Councilors Andam, Kulde, and Kulkulkhan have been captured by the forces of darkness." Omina explained much to the surprise of most of the group except for Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador.

"How did that happen?" Captain Black asked, "I thought the Councilors were tough enough to fight off the forces of evil as a team."

"Exactly right Captain Black. As a team the Councilors are nearly invincible but pick them off one at a time and then we're in trouble especially since it's only a matter of time until Dark Gaia is complete." Cyril said. "I fear that whatever Malefor has planned for them is obviously going to be a repeat of what happened to us."

"What do you mean by a repeat of what happened to you guys?" Jackie asked the elders.

"Remember when we told you how Cynder was corrupted by Malefor's power?" Ignitus asked everyone. Everyone present nodded in confirmation and then Terrador picked up where Ignitus left off.

"When Cynder was under Malefor's power she sought to bring the Dark Master's sprit back from the Portal of Convexity which served as his prison." The Earth Guardian explained, "In order to open the portal only a dragon born in the year of the dragon could accomplish the task but she needed a lot of power to open the portal."

"What does that have to do with you four anyway?" Jackie asked only to be smacked on the head by Uncle's fingers.

"Jackie, don't interrupt the Guardian Dragon Elders." Uncle lectured then turning to the Guardians he said, "I'm sorry please continue with the story."

The Guardians were annoyed but decided to let Cyril continue the explanations as Volteer would be likely to confuse everyone with his electric tongue and explanations would be harder without Spyro to translate.

"The power of the guardians was the only thing that could break the seal on the Dark Master's prison." Cyril explained, "Cynder held each of us in tortured captivity with Volteer being held on Dante's Freezer to generate the first of the required crystals, myself having been taken to Tall Plains and held captive in the local shrine of the Atlawa tribe to create the second crystal, Terrador was being held on Munitions Forge, an island dominated by Mount Boyzitbig, an unstable volcano where Cynder was using him to create what we at the time thought was the last of the crystals needed to open the portal of convexity."

"If Cynder only needed three of you then why was Ignitus captured in an attempt to power a fourth crystal?" Captain Black interrupted only to get wacked by Uncle's fingers.

"Please do not interrupt the elders." Uncle said then turning to the Guardians he added, "I'm sorry for the second interruption."

"Captain Black does make a valid point." Councilor Omina commented, "If Cynder captured Ignitus then she probably wanted to be sure she had enough power to unlock the Dark Master's Prison. My guess is that since Dante's Freezer, Tall Plains, and Munitions Forge were already liberated through Spyro's efforts she moved the Fire Guardian to another location to complete her final preparations."

"The Dragon of Atlantis is right." Volteer confirmed after hearing Councilor Omina explain the events that happened to Spyro and the Guardian Dragons before Cynder's capture of the Fire Guardian. "Ignitus was the final piece to Cynder's puzzle and once that last crystal was powered the portal would open. In a last attempt to stop Cynder, Terrador sent Spyro to Concurrent Skies, a dark and foreboding place where hope went to die and where Cynder used to live when she was working for the Dark Master. Terrador was certain that Cynder's Fortress was where Ignitus was taken to power the last crystal needed to open the portal of convexity."

"Volteer if what you're saying is true then our problems are going to be much bigger." Professor Pickle said once everyone let what the Lightning Guardian had said sink in. "I believe that Eggman and Cortex are going to try and harness the power of the Dragon Council to power a magnet to try and restore Dark Gaia."

"That is what the guardians and I also think." Ignitus said to the group then he directed himself to Haley, "Haley due to the nature of this emergency, you'll have to rescue the Dragon Council before the crystals can be powered. I sense that one of the councilors is being held prisoner in Holoska."

"Good plan Ignitus except there are 2 problems." Tohru pointed out, "We don't even know where they are and we don't even know where they're being held prisoner of if one of them is being held in Holoska for that matter."

"Don't forget that Susan is going to have your heads if she finds out you're sending Haley up there alone." Lao Shi added, "Besides does my granddaughter even know what is waiting for her in Holoska?"

"Relax we're not sending Haley up there alone." Terrador answered, "Trixie, Spud, and Volteer will assist her."

"Tell me again why we're going with little miss perfect and the resident thesaurus?" Trixie shot back to the Earth Guardian only for Volteer to answer.

"I'm going with you because I know the perils of a rescue mission in a cold climate." The Electricity Guardian explained, "I also have a good idea of which of the Councilors is being detained in Holoska and where in Holoska they're being held."

"Just let me do a quick spell to see which of the Councilors is being held up there." Uncle said and with that he performed a locator spell to see which of the councilors was being held in Holoska and to the shock of the group the screen the group was standing in front of suddenly showed Councilor Andam being held captive in some sort of temple.

"Well we now know which of the councilors is being held prisoner in Holoska. Now the only problem is that since there are no maps of the locations of the Gaia Temples how do we find Councilor Andam?" Spud said only to be wacked in the head by Uncle's fingers.

"Did you forget that I'm a chi wizard?" Uncle responded to Spud, "I can create a locator spell that will lead us to Councilor Andam."

"So just do that already so we can get on with this." Trixie said only to be whacked in the head by Uncle's fingers.

"Uncle cannot finish the locator spell without personal item belonging to Councilor Andam." Uncle screeched again this time to Trixie, "That is the key ingredient in the locator spell to find him."

"Would this be of any help Chi Wizard?" Councilor Omina asked and with that the Atlantis Dragon produced 4 overnight bags each of which was a different color and each of which contained a different colored jacket while some of them contained headbands. Noticing the group staring at her the Atlantis Dragon added, "I figured that something like this might happen so I packed up some spare Council Robes worn by each of the current members of the Dragon Council in the event that a Locator Spell was needed to find any of us."

"This is perfect. This is just what I need to find and locate each of the Councilors." Uncle commented, "Now which bag has personal items that belong to Councilor Andam?"

"I believe this might be the one you seek." Cyril commented to the red bag and with that he pulled out a red jacket like the one worn by the African Dragon in human form. Once Uncle casted the spell he added some magical powder to the jacket which folded itself back up into a spare overnight bag that the Chi Wizard carried with him. He also added some of the locator spell onto the headband and placed the item into the bag for extra insurance.

"This spell will activate once you get to Holoska. It will guide you to where Councilor Andam is being held." Uncle explained to the rescue party which consisted of Volteer, Trixie, Spud, and Haley. "Now find him before the forces of darkness drain his powers and dispose of him."

"One more thing," Councilor Omina added, "You must inform Jade and her friends of what happened to the Councilors in the event they see you up there."

"Yes Ma'am." Trixie, Spud, and Haley all said in unison. "We'll do our best."

"Good luck with your mission Volteer." Terrador said once Haley, Spud, and Trixie all hopped on Volteer's back. With those words the Electricity Guardian flew off to Holoska.

**End Flashback **

"Nice flashback Mr. Volt." Sparx commented as he and everyone else started to stretch their legs after sitting down on the chairs made of ice. "So that explains what's been happening so far. Well we would love to go and rescue Councilor Andam but somebody needs to restore the planet before Dark Gaia's restored."

"Well guys don't look now but the sun is about to set and you know what that means." Trixie said, "Transformation into dragon or werehog forms."

True to Trixie's word, the sun began to set and Sonic and Jade took on their werehog forms while everyone else with dragon powers took on their dragon form for the duration of the night. Haley was shocked as to why everyone suddenly decided to dragon up at the same time which Spyro explained to the young girl about Dark Gaia and the effects on the world as the group began to head for the entrance stage.

"Okay so let me see if I got this right." Haley said as the group was heading back to the teleport pads to access the second route to the Holoska Gaia Temple, "The reason that all of us who have dragon powers are in dragon form right now is because a creature known as Dark Gaia was given a premature wake-up call by Dr. Neo Cortex which in turn caused Jade to look like a Werehog and the dark energy that infected her affected Sonic turning him into a Werehog as well."

"Great work little genius." Sparx commented, "I thought that Volteer was the smart one given the fact that he speaks using big words and I can't understand what he says most of the time yet Spyro can understand every word he says."

"Thanks for the compliment but there's more to the current problem." Haley responded, "Jade somehow absorbed the talisman powers of Shendu and now she's got all of Shendu's powers at her command along with the ability to use Crash Bandicoot's ability to jack mutants created by Cortex's science and Uka Uka's evil magic and now she suddenly gained the power of the Sprit Gems which give Spyro the ability to breathe multiple breath weapons which is possible by the fact that as a purple dragon he has more power that all the other guardians combined letting Jade wield as much power as Spyro while the rings and Chaos Orbs normally absorbed by Sonic which give him his super speed have now given her that same power."

"That's the short version Haley but yes." Sasami answered, "Spyro does have the ability to use multiple elemental breath attacks, Crash can jack mutants and put them under his control through Aku-Aku's power, Sonic can harness the power of the Chaos Orbs and rings in battle, and Jade can use the combined powers of Spyro, Crash, and Sonic respectively."

"I can safely say that our dragon forms are preventing us from being possessed by Dark Gaia at nighttime." Haley continued on with the explanations, "Too bad I cannot say the same for anyone whose generation the dragon powers skipped or for our human allies such as Trixie and Spud or those filthy slayers such as Rose and Shaoran. Honestly I don't understand what my older brother and Ring's older sister see in them anyway."

"Finally somebody else here actually has a brain besides Margareth regarding the former slayers." Sparx interrupted and he saw that everyone except Margareth, Crash, Coco, Rose, Shaoran, Trixie, Spud, and Haley all gave him a hard glare. Even Volteer was beginning to get annoyed with the comments that came out of the little dragonfly's mouth which was ironic considering the fact that Ignitus thought that the Electricity Guardian talked a lot. Sparx was about to say something else but Volteer beat him to it.

"Sparx right now I suggest you hold your tongue." Volteer said to Sparx, "I've got enough trouble keeping Haley from letting her pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness get the better of her but trying to keep 4 dragons from roasting you is probably difficult even for Sun Park and she's the voice of reason around here."

"Hey guys, there's the teleport pad to take us to the location of the Temple of Gaia." Margareth said then she saw that Volteer had a different expression on his face, noticing this Rose directed herself to the Lightning Guardian

"Volteer what's the matter?" The former Huntsgirl asked, "Are you worried about the perils that await us?"

"As you know there are going to perils that you cannot even imagine on the path to the Gaia Temple." Volteer explained to the group as a whole, "Unfortunately the teleport pad some of you are going to takes us to the Gaia Temple and not to the Temple of Ice where Councilor Andam is being held."

"So what exactly are you saying V? Do we have to restore the planet first then save Councilor Andam from whatever Chang has planned for him and the rest of the councilors?" Jake asked while calling the Lightning guardian by the first letter of his name "Or do we rescue Councilor Andam first and then restore this piece of the planet?"

"Actually Jake, your grandfather figured that Chang might be using the Councilors as suspended organic power supplies knowing that you'll rescue them to keep you occupied while Eggman, Cortex, Drago, Malefor, and Uka-Uka restore Dark Gaia." Volteer explained to the American Dragon and the heroes, "That is why Haley, Spud, Trixie, and I are here. We're the ones who are going to rescue Councilor Andam while the rest of you locate the Temple of Gaia and restore this piece of the planet."

"So that means we're all taking the teleport pad to the location of the Gaia Key then." Ring said once everyone reached the lunar teleport pad which now had the familiar crescent moon and the number 4 in the center. "Once we get to the Temple of Gaia then we rescue the councilor from being used as a battery to power a crystal that you believe will be used to bring back Dark Gaia?"

"Actually the teleport pad is only designed to take us to the quickest route to the Gaia Temple and once it activates the pad won't work until you find the other half of the key." Volteer explained, "Trixie, Spud, Haley, and I are heading to the Temple of Ice on a different path."

"All I can say is good luck with your mission." Sasami said once she and everyone minus Volteer, Trixie, Spud, and Haley were on the teleport pad. Once the teleport pad started to glow and begin to transport the occupants to their destination, Sasami then said, "May the ancestors look after you, May they look after us all."

"So Volteer," Spud asked the Electricity Guardian, "Where do we start looking for this so called Temple of Ice?"

"I believe I can help you people with that." A new voice responded. The quartet turned to see a young girl with red hair and was wearing a parka. She also had on boots and jeans and a red shirt with a hood and a blue jeans jacket under the parka and she looked like she was from the Ukraine. "I saw an indigo dragon with yellow spines and red horns and a red flame pattern on the tail flying in the direction of what the villagers believe to be a Temple of Gaia."

"Okay who are you and why did you tell us that?" Trixie asked the young girl.

"My name is Nadilla Taganova but everyone calls me Nadia." Nadia explained to Trixie, "I told you that because the dragon seemed to carrying something in a net that was brown and looked like a dragon."

**(Authors note: to those of you who watch the lifetime channel and saw the Human Trafficking Miniseries then I'm going to be referencing some characters from the Mini Series so if anybody who manages the .net site sees this note then please don't remove this story. I mean no disrespect I just needed somebody to tell Volteer, Trixie, Spud, and Haley where to find the temple of ice and for them to see what Chang had done while the rest of the heroes were racing for the Gaia Key for the Temple of Gaia. Thank you that is all.) **

"Well then I'm sure you seem like a nice girl and all but what are you doing all the way from the Ukraine?" Spud asked the girl only for her to look down.

"I believe that this is not a good time to talk about that right now." Volteer intervened noticing the girl's look of discomfort on her face the minute Spud asked that question. Trixie, Spud, and Haley looked on while The Lightning Guardian spoke Russian in an attempt to help the poor girl get past what troubled her so much.

Meanwhile Team Dragon and their allies minus Trixie, Spud, Haley, and Volteer found themselves on some ice walking a few feet into the territory.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Cool Edge Night Begins to Play.) **

"Hey guys, how's the spell I used earlier still holding up?" Sasami asked as the group walked into the area. The heroes started to walk along the ice and they found themselves fighting only a few nightmares which were easily cleared out.

"The spell is still holding up." Spyro said as the heroes jumped from ice block to ice block reaching a new area. "However I'm more worried about Councilor Andam's safety."

"Relax Spyro; Volteer's got the locator spell." Jade said, "He should be able to find and rescue Councilor Andam with help from Trixie, Spud, and Haley."

"That's good to know." Mei Ling responded, "At least that's one less concern on our part even though I still feel like we need to help him."

"I understand your feelings Mei Ling but remember Volteer is a seasoned warrior." Shaoran commented in an attempt to cheer up his girlfriend, "He should be able to handle this but I'm not so sure about Haley, Spud, and Trixie. I'm not saying that Trixie and Spud are weak but the fact is that they have yet to face the creatures that we are dealing with right now."

"Haley's a dragon what's the worry?" Jake said, "She's probably going to rescue Councilor Andam and earn his praise and rub it in my face like she does with all of her accomplishments."

"That right there is exactly why the Guardians are planning to put her through her paces and teach her some humility." Sparx said surprising the rest of the group. Noticing the stares he added, "Before you ask, I used the Huntsgirl's dream charm to enter the memories of Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador to test the dream charm."

"Okay but why did you do that?" Jade asked, "I could've just used the Sheep Talisman to enter somebody's dreams."

"Isn't that the power of Astral Projection?" Ring asked, she and the rest of the group had already been informed about the Talismans of Shendu by the Dragon Council before they left the Island of Draco after Rose and Shaoran's trial. "Does that allow you to see into the memories of others as well?"

"Well the Sheep Talisman lets one enter somebody's dreams." Jade explained to the group, "The Dream Charm lets you see into the memories and dreams of anybody you've met before or at least that's what I've heard based on what Shaoran told us back when we were recovering the last of the Aztec Skulls."

"Well that makes sense." Coco said "Sometimes memories can appear in the form of dreams so using the Sheep Talisman is possible."

"I don't mean to butt in but can we please focus on the mission?" Sasami said to the heroes.

"Sasami's right we have to restore the planet." Aku-Aku said and with that the heroes began to traverse the hazards leading to the Gaia temple.

Meanwhile Volteer was taking Trixie, Spud, and Haley through the Aurora Snowfields to rescue Councilor Andam. Well more like Trixie, Spud, and Haley were leading the way while the Lightning Guardian was covering the rear carrying a backpack filled with the supplies they needed to save Councilor Andam.

"Can you move any quicker Volteer?" Trixie asked, "Why don't we just fly to the Temple of Ice?"

"Trixie may I remind you that Volteer can't fly all of us to the Temple of Ice is because it's hidden within the valley and it cannot be seen from the sky." Spud explained.

"Let's not forget that Susan Long will have my head if she finds out her daughter was out in this weather without supervision." The Lightning Guardian, "Besides, I'm the only one here strong enough to carry all of the supplies and because of that I cannot fly us all to the temple even if we had to due to the weight."

"Don't' forget Spud," Haley reminded as the group walked past an igloo with a fire around it, "Trixie has to hold the locator spell and you have to keep a hold of the map so that if we get lost we'll be able to contact one of the other Guardians for help."

The quartet of Volteer, Trixie, Spud, and Haley found themselves walking up a ramp and across a bridge which lead them to yet another fire only this time there was a pot of water being boiled. Eventually they found themselves in front of some ice that was blocking their path but Haley melted them with the new fireball ability that Ignitus had taught her earlier. Volteer, Haley, Trixie, and Spud raced along the snowy field where another wall of ice was waiting for them but Volteer easily destroyed it with his tail. Eventually the group found themselves in an open area where they were ambushed by some of Dark Gaia's minions but they easily took them down.

"Hey guys?" Spud asked as the heroes were now traversing through the last part of Holoska's Aurora Snowfields, "How are Jake and the others doing right about now?"

"I'm sure they're doing well Spudinski." The Electricity Guardian answered, "I'm not so sure about Margareth, Rose, Shaoran, and Sparx. One of them is bound to say something stupid by now and I'm not sure Sasami and Aku-Aku can keep the group from falling apart."

"Aku-Aku is a very wise elder and Sasami has shown that she can diffuse and argument with only a quiet word." Trixie responded, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Knowing my brother, something is bound to go wrong by now." Haley commented as the quartet headed into the Ice Floe to rescue the African Dragon.

Every wise being knows over the years that the phrase what could possibly go wrong usually means that something is bound to go wrong and speaking of things going wrong Team Dragon was currently dealing with a pack of Nightmares, Ratcicles, apes, and robots that had appeared out of nowhere once the group had reached the halfway point to the Holoska Gaia Temple. The dragons were using their elemental breath abilities and the martial arts skills taught to them by their masters while the bandicoots were using what they knew about martial arts. Sonic, Jade, and Sasami helped as much as they could by providing muscle and magic while Sparx kept a lookout for new enemies in the air. Eventually the heroes managed to subdue the enemy and Jade used the power of the Horse Talisman to restore the numerous wounds they might have sustained.

"Ouch that was brutal." Jake commented continued their trek to the Gaia Temple, "Who knew those robots could hit so hard."

"Tell me about it." Ring commented as the heroes crossed through chasms in the tundra. "Grandfather always says the perils of being a magical guardian are difficult but I don't think that even he was prepared for this."

"Hey it could be worse." Sonic said in an attempt to lighten the mood, "We could be facing swarms of Shadowkhan Ninjas by now."

"Sonic don't even start on the ninjas considering that we're in the presence of 2 of them right now." Sparx said to the werehog referring to Rose and Shaoran, "In my opinion, it seems that Trixie, Maggie, and I are the only ones cautious enough not to trust them."

"Sparx how many times do I have to ask you politely not to call me Maggie?" Margareth asked noticing that once again, Sparx called her by a shorter variant of her name. "I do not even allow Nigel Thrall to call me Maggie so please respect that."

"Who the hell is this Nigel Thrall guy? Is he a mere mortal who that lazy swine of an English Dragon Guardian was too lazy to investigate the guy's possible magical background?" Sparx responded with all of his arrogance which if one didn't know better would think that line was coming from Cyril. The dragonfly began laughing about that along with Crash Bandicoot until they both saw Margareth shooting a glare at them which clearly said 'If you value your lives you will shut your mouths right now!'

"Crash, Sparx perhaps both of you better shut it before Margareth does anything rash." Shaoran said calmly in an attempt to keep the peace.

"What does that comment about the English Dragon have to do with her?" Sparx voiced to the group only to realize that he had forgotten their adventure in Spagonia, "Oh right I forgot, Maggie is the Daughter of Mr. Thompson the English Dragon."

"Exactly so I suggest that you please shut up." Mei Ling advised to the dragonfly, "The last thing we need to tell the Guardians is how somebody almost got burned alive."

"Hey guys look there's the key." Spyro yelled and true to his word the other half of the planet key was floating right in front of them. The heroes found it strange to notice that there was hardly anything guarding the treasure.

"Well let's get the key guys." Jade said and with that she grabbed the key and joined the 2 halves together to form the Gaia Gate key.

"Guys, I'm getting suspicious." Coco noted, "That seemed a little too easy to me."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, "We have the planet key so let's go restore the planet."

"That is what Coco's talking about Jake." Sasami answered, "In the past when we're about to complete our objective which was either rescue somebody or to recover a key something big usually posed one final challenge for us."

"Sasami's right Jake," Aku-Aku continued, "From what Jade told me already, something super strong is bound to be waiting for us at the temple by now."

"Let's not stick around here and find out from the Welcome Committee." Sonic the Werehog said and with that the heroes all raced onto the teleport pad which the heroes expected to take them to the Gaia Temple instead took them to a cavern in another part of Holoska.

While Team Dragon was heading to the temple, Haley, Spud, Trixie, and Volteer were now traveling through the Temple of Ice after exploring most of the structure searching for the path that would lead them to where the African Dragon is located.

"Hey guys remember those stories Spyro told us about the Ice King?" Spud asked the group.

"How could I forget after being held prisoner in Dante's Freezer and having to see Spyro fight off the Ice King?" Volteer commented, "The odds of him actually defeating the sentinel were slim but legends did tell that the purple dragon had plenty of raw power."

"Nice history lesson but what does that have to do with anything?" Trixie interrupted as the group now reached the exit to the Temple of Ice after finding that the locator was pointing to a hidden entrance in a remote part of the temple. "I don't see any Ice Kings around here and besides Volteer already gave Haley some basic hints about the Electricity breath anyway so we can handle this."

"Trixie need I remind you that Volteer may have given Haley some basic hints about lightning breath but he has yet to teach her about the full uses of electricity." Spud reminded.

"Spud has a point Trixie. We don't have the time or the room right now for Haley to learn electricity yet." The Lightning Guardian continued, picking up where Spud left off, "Besides, as far as the Dragon Council knows Sun Park is the one supposed to be training Haley and technically she's supposed to stay in New York. If Councilor Andam sees Haley using electricity he's bound to ask the Korean Dragon what is going on and Haley's Dragon Master will have no choice but to inform him on our plan to teach Haley some humility."

"Well I hope you guys have a plan soon because I see a light at the end of this tunnel." Haley said to Trixie, Spud, and Volteer who turned to see that they were indeed reaching the end of the tunnel.

When the quartet exited the tunnel they noticed a metallic platform that was taller than the quartet though Volteer's head reached just above it. On the platform the group noticed an icicle statue but the statue looked more like a giant purple eel in an ice block but that's not what caught the group's attention.

"Look there's Councilor Andam. Let's save him and go." Spud said and true to his word there was a brown dragon with a light brown underbelly that looked completely unconscious on a platform of ice which surprisingly didn't crack under the weight of dragon. This was of course Councilor Andam the African Dragon but looking at the state he was in now, one would think that one of Eggman's giant robots or one of Dark Gaia's Spawn defeated him.

"Wait a minute Spud." Haley cautioned, "This looks way too easy."

"What are you talking about Haley?" Trixie said annoyed, "Councilor Andam is right over there and I say we get him back to Section 13 and fast so Volteer can apply medical care."

"Haley's right." Volteer added, "Based on previous experience, I have come to the conclusion that something is bound to try and kill whomever attempts to rescue Councilor Andam from agonizing incarceration."

"I'd never thought I'd say this but the chatterbox of the Guardian Dragon Elders actually has a point." Said a new voice which turned out to be former Councilor Chang only she was holding a glowing yellow crystal in her claws and her appearance had changed from the last time Trixie, Spud, and Haley saw her in Spagonia but since Haley had never met the Councilors until the temple reunion in Victoria Falls over in Hong Kong she was confused as to the Dragon of Asia's appearance. "One should take note that things aren't what they appear to be though I must say I'm very surprised to see you again Volteer."

"Wait you know each other?" Trixie, Spud, and Haley said in unison to the Lightning Guardian.

"Of course we know each other." Volteer explained, "Back when each of the Guardians visited this realm on a solo mission we all had to visit the Dragon Council to let them know of our presence."

"Volteer speaks the truth though how he talks often left most of us so stunned he had to repeat everything he said in each of our native tongues." The former Dragon of Asia continued, "I of course felt that there was no need for such useless talking which I found to be one of his flaws which could get him in trouble in a battle but Councilor Omina seemed to have no trouble understanding him."

"Enough talk Chang," Trixie barked to the former councilor, "What did you do to Councilor Andam?"

"I don't take orders from pathetic humans, but since you're already here I'll tell you what our plan is." Chang answered back, "I'm sure you already know that Dark Gaia is responsible for all the dragons of the world being stuck in dragon forms at night and that the plan is to use the power of the current councilors to put Dark Gaia's pieces back together. I've already drained Councilor Andam's lightning power into a crystal and soon the power of the other councilors will drained into crystals. Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Eggman should already be working on that transmitter to reassemble Dark Gaia by now so I'll take my leave."

"Not if we stop you and put the planet back together." Spud shot back to the Ex-Councilor. "Unless you can stop us from putting the planet back together and stop your plan first. Wait will somebody tell me what I just said?"

"That's easier said than done foolish mortal." Chang answered back and with a blast of flame the former councilor melted the ice surrounding the eel bringing it back to life, "The Dark Moray will see that you don't leave here alive."

With that Chang left with the crystal while the quartet prepared to face down the Dark Moray which let out a deafening roar from its perch on the platform.

**(Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Battle Night/ Dark Gaia's Spawn Boss begins to play)**

"So does anyone here have a plan?" Trixie asked as the Dark Moray started to fire balls of ice at them. The group dodged before the ice hit and Volteer noticed some generators around the arena.

"I have a plan. Trixie and Spud, You go check on Councilor Andam and see if he's still conscious. Haley since I'm too big to get at the generators effectively you'll have to destroy them using your lightning breath. I'll provide a diversion to keep the nightmares off your back." Volteer delegated and with that the heroes set out on their assigned tasks.

Haley easily shorted out the generators with the lightning breath that Volteer taught her while Trixie and Spud checked up on the African Dragon which caused the force field around the Dark Moray to deactivate allowing Haley to go face to face with the Dark Moray. Haley tried to use the attacks that Ignitus had taught her only to find that the moves didn't work for the electricity breath.

"Volteer what happened?" Haley asked in a panic as she was avoiding the giant eel's ice breath and ice balls. "Why can't I use the secondary attack for the lightning breath?"

"I have not taught the lightning breath or the fury attack to you yet Haley." Volteer explained, "So you'll just have to use what you have learned so far."

So Haley tried to roast the Dark Moray with fire breath only to find that she couldn't get a lock on the Giant Eel. Haley noticed that the there were frozen canisters around the area. She knew from experience that the canisters contained liquid nitrogen which froze on contact but she didn't know how that would help. Fortunately Trixie and Spud noticed this and decided to offer some advice.

"Haley, Try throwing one of the canisters at that eel and then attack." Spud advised and with that the young dragon girl did what Spud suggested and threw a canister at the Dark Moray causing it to freeze in place.

Thinking quickly Haley preformed a series of martial arts moves on the Dark Moray being careful to use the light attacks on the eel while leaving the heavy attacks for last as to not break the statue to early. Once Haley did enough damage to the Dark Moray the ice around the giant eel broke and one of the green glowing spots broke causing the young dragon to fall off the edge of the platform. Haley tried to get back to the dark moray only to find the force field had returned.

"Haley the Dark Moray is not going to be defeated that easily." Councilor Andam said as best as he possibly could, even though Trixie and Spud advised him that he shouldn't try to move in his current state. "You'll have to remove the force field surrounding the eel and to do that you'll have to destroy the generators first."

"Councilor Andam just did me a favor by explaining what Haley needs to do." Volteer commented to Trixie and Spud "But right now, I need to fight off these nightmares, Haley needs to destroy the generators once again and you need an eye on the Councilor's health and make sure he's alright."

So Haley went back into battle and destroyed each of the generators though it took more effort to destroy them the last time while Volteer went to keep the nightmares off her back. Once Haley destroyed the generators again she leapt onto the platform where the Dark Moray was residing. The giant eel tried to slam Haley with its body but Haley dodged and launched a fire breath attack hoping to weaken the Dark Moray. The eel felt some pain but shrugged it off as it continued to try and breathe ice at the little dragon. Haley dodged all the attacks and used her lightning breath to throw another canister of liquid nitrogen at the Dark Moray which caused the eel to freeze on the spot. Thinking quickly, Haley preformed a series of martial moves starting with the light attacks then moving into the heavy attacks as the ice around the Dark Moray broke causing Haley to fly backwards and one of the green spots on its body to burst signaling that the battle was now going to get dirty.

Once again, Haley proceeded to destroy the generators that were keeping the force field active while Volteer used his lightning breath to keep the nightmares off her back. Once all the generators were down and the was gone Haley flew onto the platform to face the Dark Moray only this time the Dark Moray slammed its body on the platform and spun around in a circle in an attempt to try and flatten the little dragon. Haley dodged the attack by flying but she now she couldn't get a lock on the eel to throw any canisters at it. That is until she saw Volteer using his lightning breath to stun the giant eel.

"Haley," The Lightning Guardian called as he was struggling to hold the Dark Moray in place using the lightning breath, "Throw a canister at the dark moray and finish the battle. Hurry up I can't hold him forever."

So Haley did as the lightning guardian instructed and threw a canister at the Dark Moray just as Volteer's lightning power shorted out. As soon as the Dark Moray was frozen, Haley preformed a series of martial arts maneuvers starting with the quick attacks then moving into the heavy attacks. Once the martial arts moves were finished, the Dark Moray's third green spot burst causing the giant eel to fall dead signaling that this battle was over.

**(Song ends followed by Sonic Unleashed OST Boss Stage Clear) **

"Well I hope you learned something from this battle Haley." Volteer said once he managed to get Trixie, Spud, and Councilor Andam down to the platform.

"Well I learned that using lightning is very different from using fire." Haley said with pride that could rival Cyril's, "I can't wait to tell Jake about how I fought alongside one of the Guardian Dragon Elders."

"Haley what did your Dragon Master tell you about your pride?" Volteer asked to the young dragon.

"Sun told me not to let arrogance get the better of me." Haley answered not wanting to disappoint the Lightning Guardian.

"Right now we better go check on the rest of the team." Trixie advised, "Sasami probably has her hands full by now."

While Volteer, Trixie, Spud, Haley, and Councilor Andam went to find Team Dragon, Jade and the heroes had just defeated a stronger version of the Dark Moray that was guarding the Gaia Temple and were now racing into said temple. Sasami had just revealed the hidden slot using her crystal hair beads while Jade stretched her arm and placed a Chaos Emerald in said slot allowing the planets power to restore the light blue Chaos Emerald which in turn started the rumbling sequence.

"Here we go again!" Sparx yelled as everyone took flight to avoid being shaken up by the restoration of Holoska.

"Now that this part of the planet is restored we should probably check on Councilor Andam." Aku-Aku advised as he led the group out of the temple. "I only hope that Volteer and the kids already found him by now."

"Perhaps we explain all that happened back at Section 13." Said a voice which turned out to be Volteer the Electricity Guardian who standing with Trixie, Spud, and Haley who in turn were joined by Councilor Andam.

"Councilor Andam are you alright?" Jake asked the African Dragon, "What happened to you?"

"Dragon Long, as you can see I'm alive and still in one piece" The African Dragon answered as best as he could, "However, this is not the time or place for explanations."

"Andam's right from what I can tell he probably took a lot of damage." Spyro added, "The best thing we can do is to get him back to Section 13 for some medical care."

"I agree with Spyro." Margareth commented, "The sooner we get back to Section 13 the better because I think Sasami's spell is starting to fade out."

On that note Sasami's spell started to fade and Aku-Aku took that as his cue to warp the group back to Section 13.

* * *

So how did you like the Title folks? Complaints, Compliments? No flames though I'll Take Requests and once this story is done I'll have a special reward to whoever gives me the most constructive criticism. As always read and review. One more thing, Do anyone have any characters they want to see appear from The Legend of Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog, Jackie Chan Adventures and/or American Dragon Jake Long if so please send me Private Messages since I don't take requests in the reviews section. Please and Thank you.

Next Time

The heroes head to New York where one of Cortex's henchmen is holding one of the Councilors hostage. The heroes now must face off against Cortex's peon and the possibility that Rotwood may find out.


	17. Haley and the Guardians Act II

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I created in this story, Characters that Luiz4200 created are his so please don't kill me.

**Haley and the Guardians Act II **

**Thunder and Lightning in the Big Apple **

It was dawn of the day after Team Dragon restored Holoska and rescued Councilor Andam the African Dragon where Jade used the power of the Horse Talisman to heal any injuries the Councilor may have sustained during his captivity. The heroes had just gotten back to Section 13 thanks to Aku-Aku's Teleportation and were still sleeping while Aku-Aku, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, Sun Park, Lao Shi, Councilor Andam, Councilor Omina, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador were conversing about the events that happened in Holoska.

"Councilor Andam, We're glad to see that you're alright but this is not the time for sentiment." Councilor Omina declared to the African Dragon.

"The Atlantis Dragon is right." Ignitus added, "We need to get back to Ex-Councilor Chang. She was doing what to you?"

"Well it's hard to be absolutely sure Ignitus but Chang had imprisoned me in some sort of metallic cage reinforced with sphinx hair. I could feel myself getting weaker with each passing second to the point where I could barely stay conscious." The African Dragon explained, "After several hours she had a glowing yellow crystal in her hands and before she left I could hear her speaking to Volteer, Trixie, Spud, and Haley. After Haley and Volteer defeated the giant eel that was incased in ice we proceeded to start finding the kids. While we were looking for the kids, I explained everything that happened to me up to that point to Volteer and when I mentioned the crystal, The Electricity Guardian believes that I somehow powered it. Does this mean anything to you Ignitus?"

"Actually we already figured out that Chang intends to use the power of the Councilors to put Dark Gaia's pieces together." Terrador explained, "What we need to do now is locate and rescue the other councilors before the former Dragon of Asia powers anymore crystals."

"Let us not forget about the other Temples of Gaia." Cyril reminded, "Even if we do rescue Councilors Kulde and Kulkulkhan, our efforts will be worth nothing if we don't activate the other temples and restore the rest of the planet."

"Again Cyril is terribly obnoxious but in this case he happens to be right." Volteer added, "If we don't restore the Chaos Emeralds then we'll all be done for."

"I agree with Cyril." Sun Park commented, "We must locate the remaining temples and rescue the other councilors."

"There's only one problem with that plan. We don't even know where the other councilors are being held." Jackie answered only to be whacked in the head by Uncle's fingers.

"Jackie did you forget about the locator spells already?" Uncle asked his nephew, "I can locate the other councilors provided I have a personal item belonging to them."

"Perhaps we should start looking for Councilor Kulde." Tohru suggested to the group. "I believe we can start if we know which jacket belongs to him."

"Councilor Kulde wears a light blue jacket." Councilor Omina explained, "I will go and get the bag containing his personal stuff."

"While you're doing that, please go get my grandson and his friends." Lao Shi asked, "They must be present when we find the location of the next Temple of Gaia."

While Aku-Aku and the Dragon of Atlantis went to go find Councilor Kulde's jacket the kids had already woken up and had just started to find the adults in the base.

"So guys what do we do now?" Margareth asked the group as they headed to the main room.

"We go find Captain Black and ask him where the next temple is." Jade explained.

"If we're lucky we might be able to rescue another councilor from the forces of evil." Jake added.

"I just hope we can get to him before Chang powers another crystal." Mei Ling continued, then she added, "Spyro, Sparx, how long would it take for Chang to drain a dragon's power into a crystal?"

"Why would you ask me something like that Mei Ling?" Spyro asked only for his adoptive brother to respond.

"Spyro did you forget that we're the ones who've done the whole rescue the guardian scenario before?" Sparx reminded, "Every time we show up we see that when Cynder leaves that's a sign that the crystal is fully charged and we have to fight whatever Cynder left to guard the elders."

"So what you're saying is that if Chang hasn't left with the crystal yet we still have a chance to rescue the councilor before the crystal is fully charged?" Ring summarized only for Spyro to nod in confirmation. Just then Aku-Aku and Councilor Omina showed up.

"Guys Uncle wants you in the main room right now." The mask said in a serious tone. "He thinks he may have found one of the councilors."

"Aku-Aku's right, we have to get going." Councilor Omina confirmed and with that the gang all raced to where everyone else was waiting just as Uncle had finished the locator spell with the jacket that Councilor Omina loaned him.

"So where am I going this time?" Haley asked Ignitus and the elders once the group arrived.

"Haley, Uncle's Locator Spell says that Councilor Kulde, the European Dragon was taken to New York City." Ignitus said to the young Dragon. "You must go there at once and find him."

"Yes sir. I'll save him and be early too." Haley answered with confidence and arrogance.

"There's only one problem with that plan Ignitus." Sun Park said to the Guardians, "Haley still has yet to master her dragon powers so somebody will have to go and scout out the location."

"Agreed which is why we're going to put Sonic, Jade, Jake, and Spyro in charge of today's mission." Cyril answered, "I will keep an eye on them when they get back from the task they have been assigned."

"Why are we putting Sonic, Jade, Jake, and Spyro in charge again?" Sparx asked the Elders. "More to the point why is Cyril going with us again?"

"If we were to leave you unsupervised," Ignitus explained to Sparx and the rest of the kids, "Your parents would have each of our heads on a silver plate for lunch."

"Yeah and I'm sure the Huntsclan would save them the trouble of doing that." Sparx said only to notice everyone glaring at him. "Right I'm shutting up now however there is something that Spyro needs to talk to Councilor Andam."

"Councilors Omina and Kulde told me you've been very inquisitive about Chang." The African Dragon responded to Spyro and Sparx.

"Yes but they seem to be avoiding the subject." Spyro answered, "Is there anything else you can tell me about her?"

"Chang was sent to a magical prison for her treachery while she was on the Dragon Council." Councilor Andam explained, "She escaped once before but we managed to recapture her after we imprisoned the Dark Dragon in a temple that appears every 50 years."

"Anyway we need to be sure that New York is where the councilor is being held so Sonic, Jade, Jake, and Spyro will lead with Aku-Aku, Crash, Sasami, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Margareth, Mei Ling, Ring, and Shaoran providing help." Terrador said once the African Dragon finished explanations and with that named heroes all teleported to New York while the elders had some words for Haley and Sun.

"Sun as you know Haley has yet to master the other elemental powers so I shall train her in the lightning element." Volteer began once Councilors Andam and Omina were out of hearing range of himself, the Korean Dragon and the other guardians. "Unfortunately, Ignitus didn't even make much of a dent in her ego and I'm sorry to say that the battle with the Dark Gaia Spawn that was guarding the temple only made things worse which is why I'm taking Haley to the firing range to put her through her paces."

"Volteer be careful." Jackie reminded the Lightning Guardian, "Haley is just a girl so don't push her to hard."

"Jackie we are professionals at training young dragons." Cyril said proudly, "With our help teaching Haley humility will be a certainty."

"Cyril, your overconfidence, egotism, and arrogance are growing abhorrent to the extreme." Volteer grumbled to the Ice Guardian before he left with Haley and Sun.

Over in the Golden Apple, Sasami, Jade, Sonic, Crash, Spyro, Jake and the rest of the heroes were just in New York about to explore the area in hopes of looking for a lead on Councilor Kulde's location.

"So where do we start looking for Councilor Kulde?" Sparx asked.

"Perhaps we could try the Maggus Bazaar?" Spyro suggested, "If somebody as important as the European Dragon is being held prisoner then somebody would have to know something."

"Spyro's got the right idea." Aku-Aku agreed, "Let us ask around. Somebody is sure to know something."

"Alright but I'm afraid that Rose and Shaoran must stay." Jade mentioned, "If we mention that the Dragon Councilors have disappeared then the magical realm is bound to blame them for their disappearance and besides we'll need them along with Trixie and Spud to check up here in town just in case somebody saw something."

While the group broke into their named teams, Haley and Sun were once again at the firing range where Ignitus had trained her in the fire element. This time Volteer was the dragon elder training Haley and he was picking up where Ignitus left off.

"Electricity is the spark of life Haley," The Electricity Guardian explained to the young dragon and her dragon master. "Listen and I will teach you well."

"So what exactly am I supposed to do with electricity?" Haley asked as Volteer summoned the dojo dummies and some props with target markers on them.

"Use your electricity breath to stun the enemy and throw them into the targets to shatter them." Volteer explained and on cue Haley easily did as the Electricity Guardian instructed.

"Be careful Haley," Volteer explained as the dummies reset themselves again, "Electricity is not the same as using fire. Be mindful as you wield the power."

So Haley took great care using lightning breath 249 times repeating the same exercise wanting to show that she can master the element.

"So Volteer," Sun asked the Electricity Guardian, "What do you think?"

"Excellent, Haley's making great progress Ms. Park." Volteer responded, "But we're not done yet."

"So what's next on the agenda Volteer?" Haley asked as she fried the last of the Dojo Dummies.

"This time Haley, You are to chase the enemies and then use your electricity breath when they are within range." Volteer explained again. This time Haley flew after the dummies and electrocuted them. She almost failed the test once and cut it close so Volteer told her to use a little more brains in the next few attempts. After completing the test 250 times Haley was preparing for the next test while Volteer and Sun were speaking of the progress she has made so far.

"Volteer as a Dragon Master I understand how much you want to teach Haley humility and I'm impressed with how far she has come." The Korean Dragon explained.

"True but she still has a long way to go." The Electricity Guardian responded, "My only concern is the next element Haley has to learn."

"You're worried about the Ice Element?" Sun asked, "I don't know much about breathing ice but that could be a problem considering that it's opposite to the fire element."

"The Ice Breath itself or the training required isn't what I'm worried about." Volteer explained voicing his concerns, "My worries are who is going to teach her."

"You're afraid that Cyril's arrogance may undermine the lessons that you and Ignitus have taught Haley so far." Sun answered. "I may not know much about Cyril but I do know that even he knows not to let his arrogance get the better of him during his duties."

"So what's my next text Volteer?" Haley asked the Lightning Guardian.

"Haley your next test is to hit the enemies in an electric arc." Volteer explained, "This will trap them in a cage in mid air allowing you to attack them with an air melee attack."

The dummies appeared and started to charge at Haley but the young dragon did as Volteer explained and fired electric arcs at each dummy then finishing off said dummies with an air combo attack. Haley repeated the test 249 more times failing the tests sometimes which lead to Volteer commenting on her to use more brains than brawn but she passed through the tests even though she did feel down about not doing a perfect job overall.

"Haley now is the time for your final test." Volteer began to explain as he directed the young dragon to stand in the center of the firing range with Sun standing beside the Lightning Guardian. "Attack the smaller dojo dummies then when the large dummies appear summon your Electric Fury."

Haley began to attack the Dojo dummies with the electric based attacks that Volteer had taught her. Once she cleared out about 3 to 4 waves of small dojo dummies the large ones appeared and began to attack Haley but the young dragon remembered what Ignitus had said about using the Elemental Fury when she was speaking with the other guardians.

**Flashback **

"Remember Haley using the Elemental Fury takes a great deal of concentration and focus." The Fire Guardian explained before when she asked about how to use the Fury.

"True but that was when she was using the fire fury what about the other elements?" Sun asked out of concern for her student's safety.

"The same principle applies to the other elements." Terrador answered the Korean Dragon, "Focus and concentration are required to unlock the fury attack for the other elements."

**Flashback Ends **

Haley focused the power of electricity and a massive cloud appeared right above her just as she let loose the Electric Fury which sent a wave of Electricity from her which fried almost everything within a 10 foot radius of Haley which included Sun and Volteer but the former was unaffected due to her putting up a shield to block the attack while the latter merely absorbed the electricity into his horns and used his tail as a conduit to filter out the power into the earth.

After hours of training, Haley, Sun, and Volteer were back at Section 13 walking up to meet the other guardians and their allies.

"So Volteer I can surmise that Haley has managed to learn something?" Jackie asked being careful not to mention who was training Haley with Councilors Andam and Omina present.

"Well she has learned a few things but she still has much to learn." Volteer answered back.

"Well whatever Sun plans to teach her will have to wait." Captain Black answered, "Jade just called saying that they think they may have found a lead to where Councilor Kulde is being held."

"Haley you already know by now that you must go and rescue him at once." Ignitus said, "But to keep your mother from having our heads on a silver plate Cyril and Sun will go with you to New York. If you should see Spyro and Sparx, tell them that they are to rest for the next Temple of Gaia is bound to have a monster that's bound to be the strongest of Dark Gaia's spawn yet."

"Yes sir." Haley said and with that she, Sun, and Cyril left for New York.

"Ignitus, do you think that sending Haley with Cyril was a good idea?" Volteer asked the Fire Guardian once The African and Atlantis Dragons were out of hearing range. "I mean we're supposed to be teaching Haley humility

"Normally I wouldn't bring up something like this but Volteer has a point." Terrador added not knowing that Andam and Omina were listening in, "We all know how arrogance has usually led to one's own defeat as the American Dragon has usually demonstrated numerous times."

"I understand your concerns but remember Cyril is a good teacher and he knows when to speak and when not to let his ego get the better of him. Besides Sun Park is with him so the humility lessons should even out. If I didn't feel that Cyril would be up to the task of teaching Haley then I never would've let him loan her some of his chi when we loaned her ours for the duration of teaching Haley some humility." Ignitus reminded his fellow guardians not even noticing that he had revealed that to the Dragon Councilors present that the guardians were the ones training Haley instead of Sun.

"Ignitus I've known you for too long now so I trust your judgment." The Earth Guardian responded, "However sooner or later the Dragon Council is going to find out that we're the ones training Haley and at any rate we'll have to tell them our reasons."

"Terrador makes a very good point Ignitus." Said Councilor Andam, He and Councilor Omina walked in view of the guardians letting them know full well that they heard everything. "Sooner or later we would've found out about her newly acquired elemental powers."

"So Ignitus are you going to tell us what your reasons for training Haley when Dragon Park was supposed to do the job?" Councilor Omina asked the Fire Guardian who was clearly at a loss for words.

"The other guardians and I will tell you of our reasons for training Haley but so we don't have to repeat ourselves we'll explain the full story when we have rescued the other Councilors." Ignitus answered knowing full well that Councilors Kulde and Kulkulkhan would want to hear it.

Meanwhile over in New York, Team Dragon and their allies found themselves over in the Maggus Bazaar after searching for leads to where councilor Kulde was being held.

"Well guys after several hours of questioning and tracking we can confirm that Councilor Kulde isn't being held anywhere around town." Trixie said after she, Spud, Rose, and Shaoran searched for clues and asked the magical creatures if they found anything. "Though rumor in the magical world has it that Chang may be hiding out somewhere in Central Park."

"Well that makes sense." Sparx noted, "The place is crawling with witnesses and I'm sure that she'll want to make our job as difficult as possible."

"That's a good theory Sparx but we'll need more proof." Said a new voice, which revealed itself to be Cyril the Ice Guardian standing with Sun Park the Korean Dragon to his left and Haley Long the American Dragon's little sister to his right.

"Cyril let me guess." Margareth spoke, "You're here to guide Haley and Sun to save Councilor Kulde while we try to find the Temple of Gaia located here."

"Actually Margareth, Uncle has informed us that there is no Temple of Gaia located around here." Sun responded to the Daughter of the English Dragon.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Sparx asked hoping they would have to go get killed facing Chang.

"Haley, Sun, Aku-Aku and I will go after Chang to rescue Councilor Kulde." The Ice Guardian began, "I suggest you go get some rest at either Sun Park's apartment or Lao Shi's Store or Jake's House."

"We will meet back at Section 13 later." Aku-Aku said and with that he warped himself, Cyril, Haley, and Sun Park to the location of Councilor Kulde or at least as close as he could get them at considering that the sun had set and Sonic, Jade, and the Dragons were in dragon form.

"So anybody have any suggestions on what we do now?" Spud asked the heroes.

"Perhaps Maggie might have an idea," Sparx commented, "Probably one on how to be more effective at doing their jobs unlike that lazy excuse for a dragon guardian like her daddy is."

Crash and Sonic started laughing loudly at that comment along with Sparx while Margareth was ready to tear the three of them a new one if it wasn't for Spyro, Jake, Jade and Mei Ling intervening.

"I understand that you can't take the insults about your father but you must understand that Sonic, Sparx, and Crash are just joking around." Mei Ling began. "You must learn that by beating the three of them up you will only make yourself look bad."

"Mei Ling has a point." Jake continued "I'd be pretty pissed off if somebody made fun of me like how Sparx is making fun of your father but as grandpa would say, 'One must think before they act'."

"I understand what you both are trying to say." Margareth responded, "But I cannot let Sparx make jokes about my father being lazy as an obese swine go unpunished."

"Relax Maggie," Jade piped up, "I'm sure Sparx doesn't really mean to insult your father but he does bring up a valid point about your father not being there to deal with the Magisters over in England."

"Well for starters the Brotherhood of Magisters was founded during the Dark Ages when their Magic inspired fear but considering that you already faced them you know this." Margareth explained to Jade.

"Uh we don't so how about filling the rest of us in already." Spyro asked and Margareth began to explain what she knew about the Brotherhood of Magisters.

Meanwhile Aku-Aku had just warped himself, Cyril, Haley, and Sun over to the location of Councilor Kulde or at least as close as he could get them.

"Sorry guys but this is as far as I can take us." Aku-Aku explained as he sounded worn out, "We'll have to fight our way to where the councilor is being held from here."

"Let's go." Haley said taking the lead, "Councilor Kulde is waiting."

So the quartet made their way through the big apple fighting off any of Dark Gaia's spawn that approached with time to spare. Sometimes they ran into trouble in the form of some of Eggman's robots but they managed to beat them down easily.

"I never knew how tough it was to fight off Eggman's robots." Haley said as the quartet made their way through the city streets as inconspicuously as possible.

"Sonic already told me how tough Eggman's robots are and he says that they're all bark and no bite." Aku-Aku said, "Even his giant robots are no match for him and from what I've seen on the Egg Beetle and the Egg Devil Ray they're supposed to be the best of Eggman's robotic army."

"Even so Aku," Cyril reminded as they were looking up due to uncle's locator spell telling them that Kulde was being held on the top of a very tall building, "Everything has a weakness. You just have to know how to find said weakness."

"I've naturally never failed anything in my life before." Haley said with pomposity and arrogance that could rival Cyril's own pride. "Considering that I learn from my mistakes but since I don't make any I try to learn from Jake's."

"Speaking of Jake," Sun Park asked "I wonder how he and the rest of the group are doing?"

"Sun Park relax," Aku-Aku responded, "I'm sure Jake and the kids are handling themselves by now."

"Aku-Aku's right Sun." Cyril added, "It's not like Jake and the kids are throwing another wild party and one of our relatives is also there by now fuelling the fire and by our relatives I mean the relatives of Terrador, Ignitus, Volteer and myself."

"Cyril for your sake as well as our own I just hope you're wrong." The Korean Dragon voiced with Haley and Aku-Aku nodding in agreement.

Over with Team Dragon and their allies, the kids were throwing yet another wild party only this time said party was being held over in Canal Street Electronics. The guests included various magical creatures that Jake, Spud, and Trixie helped out in the past along with the magical guests of the last party and some of the magical creatures of New York City. Even Nigel Thrall was there and he was enjoying spending time with his girlfriend Margareth.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this but I almost wish Cynder was here to enjoy this." Sparx said only to hear something large walk into Lao Shi's store. The something large turned out to be a snow white oriental dragon that resembled Chang's Dragon form only with blue icicle markings which gave the impression that this dragon was a female and would make one think of somebody who had not met the guardians to think said dragon would be from Alaska, Canada, or Norway due to the colors and markings.

"Uh I don't want this to sound rude but what are you exactly?" Sparx asked nervously fearing this was one of Cynder's old friends that he hadn't met yet nor ever want to meet anytime soon.

"I'm your worst nightmare, much worse than Cynder ever could be." The dragon said in the most frightening voice possible only for Sparx to nearly pass out until he heard the dragon laugh.

"What is so funny?" Sparx asked just as Spyro, Crash, and Sonic entered the main room of the store while the rest of the team was on the rooftop where the party was actually being held.

"I just wanted to play a little joke on you and from the looks of things you fell for it hook, line, and sinker." The dragon said again then noticing Spyro, Crash, and Sonic she introduced herself, "I apologize for the joke. By the way my name is Laurel."

"Laurel as in Laurel the ice dragon?" Sonic asked figuring things out, "Cyril mentioned that he had a cousin by the name of Laurel. Does this mean anything to you?"

"Duh I'm Laurel, Cyril and Sinbad's older cousin by six years." Laurel explained only to get nods of the head, "From the looks on your faces I'd say that my cousin probably mentioned me already."

"Actually the resident magical creatures here in New York mentioned you along with your cousins about being able to throw wild parties and get away with it." Sparx said "They even said that the three of you once threw a wild party on the Isle of Draco while the Dragon Council was out and got away it."

"Well that is true. I always was a bit of a party animal back in my youth. " Laurel explained, "But Cyril himself usually tried to one up me in terms of throwing events. Why I remember the time he even almost got Jared into trouble for providing alcoholic beverages to underage drinkers once and Aladdin had to bail the both of them out in the process but that's irrelevant right now. So I heard there was a party and I even brought the drinks."

"Well the party's right this way." Sonic said in his usual tone but Sparx was still worried.

"Guys we still have to worry about the rest of the Temples of Gaia and who knows what else is out there." The dragonfly spoke as he voiced his concerns. "Not to mention who else is probably going to show up uninvited."

"Relax Sparx you worry too much." Sonic responded, "Besides I'm sure Cyril has probably found Councilor Kulde by now and is probably bringing him up to speed on everything that has happened."

Back with Cyril the Ice Guardian, He had just finished beating down some of the nightmares that were led by Uka-Uka and Drago along with the help of Haley, Sun, and Aku-Aku and in the process removing the Sky Demon Chi. The group was heading to where the locator spell said that Councilor Kulde was being held when said Councilor's Jacket started glowing brightly.

"Unless Uncle's locator spell isn't working properly then I'd venture a guess that Councilor Kulde is right over there." The Ice Guardian said, "Though I get the feeling that we're a little late."

On cue the quartet found the exact area where the councilor was being held and they saw Chang leaving with a glowing blue crystal.

"I'm sorry guys but I think we're too little too late." Haley sadly commented, as they made sure that Chang was out of sight.

"Never mind Haley," Sun responded as Cyril and Aku-Aku went to free Councilor Kulde from his captivity. "At least we saved Councilor Kulde and hopefully we'll figure out where Chang is going."

Over with Cyril, he and Aku-Aku had just freed the Dragon of Europe from captivity they were speaking to him about what had just happened up to this point.

"If what you say is true then we better get back to Section 13." Councilor Kulde suggested, "I'm sure Jake, Spud, and Trixie are probably waiting for us over at Section 13 by now so the best course of action is to get there at once while Cyril goes to find Jake."

Back at the party, Jake and the gang were currently rocking out to the beat of Reel 2 Real's I Like To Move It. The guests were enjoying themselves and even Margareth, Sasami, and Spyro began to have some fun. Laurel was cooking some of the dishes that she learned from Ignitus' Cousin Jared.

"Now this is the life." Coco said as she just wired the stereo for the tune of EMF's Unbelievable. "We can party all night and the best part is Laurel's boyfriend Jared happens to be Ignitus's distant cousin who taught her to grill meat and seafood so well."

So that was it, Team Dragon and their allies partied all through the night and the next day everyone left to head home for their regular jobs but not before Laurel invited Jared over who almost bore a resemblance to Lao Shi in looks for dragon form but was red like Ignitus.

"Wow I haven't been this wasted since cyril's party on the Island of Draco." Jared said as he was just cleaning up the place along with Sonic, Crash, and Spyro.

"Me neither and that was the day we first found a relationship." Laurel commented to her boyfriend.

"Well at least you're not dating a member of the Huntsclan." Margareth mentioned to the 2 elder dragons. "But I do wonder what your relatives have to say about the relationship."

"You're the one dating a wizard so you have no room to talk at all Maggie!" sparx sneered only to receive a glare from said dragon along with a beating if it wasn't for Nigel restraining his girlfriend.

"Easy Margareth the last thing we need right now is for Cyril the Ice Guardian to walk in here and see you beating up on an innocent dragonfly." Nigel explained in an attempt to confort Margareth.

"Nigel's right Margareth," Mei Ling commented as Sasami, Jade, Ring and herself. "As our grandfather told us taking revenge on the ones that hurt you almost makes you as bad as the ones that caused you the pain in the first place."

"Mei Ling you're beginning to sound like Jake's grandpa." Trixie commented as she along with Jake, Spud, and Coco entered the main room of the store.

"Yeah speaking of G," the American Dragon asked, "Where is he?"

"He's currently sorting out another case in New York right now while we're fixing the rest of the planet." Cyril answered as he entered the store from the front door stopping as soon as he noticed his cousin and her boyfriend. "Laurel I swear you always did like to irritate Grandpa flurious with your choice in a husband to be."

"Cyril relax already," Laurel commented to her cousin, "You should be more worried that ignitus is going to have your head for leaving the kids unsupervised all night."

"We'll talk about this later Laurel. Right now I suggest you and Jared leave now." Cyril advised, and as soon as his cousin and her boyfriend left cyril directed his attention to the kids. "Well I can say that that was the best party that I've seen yet. Of course it's a good thing that my cousin showed up so nobody can say that I left you completely unsupervised but enough chit chat duty calls."

Team Dragon all stared in shock as they were expecting Cyril to yell at them for their irresponsibility but deciding not to question the Ice Guardian's reaction they all flew off back to Section 13 hoping for some answers as to where the next Gaia Temple was and hopefully the location of the last Dragon Councilor.

* * *

Next Time

The Heroes get a lead on the location of another Temple of Gaia and clues on where Councilor Kulkulkhan is being used by the forces of Darkness to power the last of the Crystals needed to revive Dark Gaia. Are the Heroes going to find him in time or is there a more sinister plan in the works.

Read and Review to find out.


End file.
